


Life's Memories

by Clexa15



Series: Life [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clexa Endgame, Detective Lexa, Doctor Clarke, Domestic Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fluff, No Major Character Death, Parents Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Pregnant Clarke, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa15/pseuds/Clexa15
Summary: Almost a year after their run-in with one of the country's largest drug lords, Finn Collins, Clarke and Lexa have finally put everything behind them and are moving on with life. Now, finally about to start expanding their little family, what more could fate possibly throw in their way? Well, throw in the curve ball that is life and they've got themselves another run-in with someone who may be twice as dangerous as Finn was. Can they keep each other safe or will this dangerous force tear away the the most precious thing they both hold dear to their hearts?Sequel to Life's Priorities!





	1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, I'm baaacckk! So excited to finally share this with you guys! It was a rough start with the first chapter but I'm definitely pleased with the way it turned out! I'm not going to babble long as most of you are probably ready to read this baby! 
> 
> So, I finally present to you Life's Priorities's sequel, Life's Memories! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> xoxo

Cardboard boxes lined the far wall of Clarke’s bedroom, which was now almost devoid of any furniture. Clarke looked around the cream colored room as she thought back over the many nights that had been shared in there with Lexa. After their wedding both woman were whisked away by a plane to Bali, courtesy of Abby, where they spent four relaxing weeks at a secluded waterfront villa. The first few days were spent merely consummating their marriage before they finally left to explore the rest of what the beautiful island offered.

Once their four weeks were up, both woman sadly returned to the real world of work and busy days. Now, almost five months after their wedding, they had finally found the perfect home to raise their future family. The only thing they had left to do was pack away their remaining belongings from their apartments and haul them over to their new house. Clarke blew a stray hair that had fallen from her bun as she picked up a particularly light box, mainly filled with clothes, and made her way out the bedroom.

As she walked down the hallway Lexa suddenly round the corner, eyes widening before rushing over to her as she saw the large box in her hands,“Hey, I told you to leave the lifting to everyone else. We don’t need you lifting anything in your condition.”

Clarke rolled her eyes as Lexa all but snatched the box from her hands,“I’m pregnant, not disabled. I think I’ll be okay if I lift a box filled with clothes.”

Lexa placed the box down on the floor beside them, successfully giving her a full view of Clarke’s slight baby bump through her tank top. Not even two months after the wedding the both decided it was time to start working on expanding their family. After only two IVF treatments Clarke had finally surprised Lexa with a positive pregnancy test while out on a date night about three weeks ago. Clarke smiled brightly when Lexa closed the small distance between them and placed one hand on her belly while the other snaked around her neck to pull her up for a light kiss before backing away.

“Still. You’re mother said no heavy lifting. I don’t want you to take any chances, even if it is just a box of clothes. You leave the rest of the lifting to us. You just worry about packing, but don’t push yourself. If you need a break just let me know. Now, get that pretty little butt into gear so we can finally get to our new home.”

Clarke laughed as Lexa turned her around and gave her a slight slap on the ass before picking up the forgotten box and making her way out the apartment. Shaking her head at her wife’s crazy antics Clarke made her way back into her bedroom to pack away her remaining belongings. Figuring it would be best to start packing away her painting supplies she made her way over to the table, one of the only pieces of furniture left in the room, that housed all the supplies.

Grabbing an empty box next to the table she began placing the surprisingly clean brushes and tubes of paint neatly into the box. After clearing the table of her supplies she moved over to her easel and began folding it up before placing it carefully in the box. As Clarke carefully leaned down to pick up a stray paint brush that had fallen under where her easel had sat she caught the sight of a paint covered canvas behind the table. Dropping the paint brush into the box Clarke reached behind the table and felt around until her fingers came into contact with the top of the canvas. Pulling it out of its little hiding spot her lips turned up into a bright smile as she realized just what painting she was holding in her hands.

It was the painting of Lexa that she had worked on the day after the fateful night she had met her future wife. The image of Lexa, alluring green eyes staring straight at her, standing in her doorway covered the surface of the cotton canvas and Clarke couldn’t help but smile at the memory. Along with her wedding day and the day she found out she was pregnant, the night she met Lexa was definitely on her list of favorite days.

As Clarke continued to stare at her painting she didn’t notice Lexa walking up behind her until her arms were snaking around her waist,“Whatca got there? Is that me?”

Clarke blushed as Lexa ran her fingers over the detailed lines,“Yeah, I…uh…I actually painted this the day after I met you.”

“Really? How come I’m just seeing this now? This is fantastic, Clarke. Better than the Commander sketch you did, not that it wasn’t good,” Lexa said sheepishly as Clarke gave her an ‘oh really?’ look.

Rolling her eyes at her wife Clarke turned her head back to the painting,“I kind of just forgot about it. I guess it must have fallen behind the table when I set it up there. Didn’t really have time to think about it with everything that’s happened these past few months.”

Clarke felt Lexa kiss the bare skin of her shoulder that wasn’t covered by her tank top and rub her hands soothingly up and down her arms,“That’s all over now. We’ve had nothing but good days since our vacation to Orlando and we’re going to continue to have more. Especially with our little one on the way.”

Smiling as Lexa’s hands slipped under her shirt to caress the soft skin of her tummy Clarke placed the painting down to cover her hands with her own. Clarke let out a content sigh as Lexa rubbed soothing circles over her baby bump. Ever since Clarke had revealed her pregnancy to Lexa, the brunette couldn’t seem to keep her hands from touching her belly. Every night before she drifted off to sleep she could feel at least one, if not both, of Lexa hands laying protectively over their unborn child. She would also caress it softly and place a loving kiss to her stomach before leaving for work each morning, something that made Clarke’s heart flutter every single time.

“We’re hard at work and here are both of you cuddling like a bunch of softies that don’t have a new house to move into today! I might as well just go home!”

Clarke heard Lexa chuckle deeply into her shoulder before turning them both around to face Raven who stood at the entrance to the bedroom, hands placed sassily on her hips,“We were just taking a little break, Rae. Clarke found a painting that she did of me the day after we met and I’m just seeing it for the first time.”

“Painting? Is it another ‘Commander Lexa’? I’ve got to see it!”

Before Clarke could mutter a response Raven had already bounded across the room and grabbed ahold of the painting. Both women watched as Raven’s face fell from one of utter amusement to one of complete shock.

“Damn, blondie. I knew you were good, but this is just amazing,” Raven said as she looked over to a smirking Clarke,“I’d probably like it a little more if it had been a ‘Commander Lexa’ painting though. That way I had something else to tease Lexa about.”

Clarke laughed loudly as Lexa’s fist darted out and connected lightly with Raven’s shoulder causing the Latina to pout in mock sadness,“You tease enough with Clarke’s first drawing. There will never be another ‘Commander’ drawing. At least one that you and Anya will never see.”

“Whatever. I came up here to tell you that we finished with your apartment and the rest of Clarke’s. All that’s left is to get these boxes on the truck and we’ll be set. Oh, and Anya called. The furniture company already delivered everything and it’s all being put into place as we speak.”

“Well, that was fast. I didn’t expect the furniture company to be here until around three. They’re four hours early,” Lexa said as she checked the time on her wrist watch.

After finally finding the perfect home both Clarke and Lexa had agreed to donate their old furniture and purchase new ones, seeing as to how neither one of them could compromise on who’s furniture was making it into the new house. During the process of donating everything Lexa had refused to give up her couch. She was attached at the hip to the thing and when Clarke had asked her why she simply responded with a sly smirk and the words ‘too many good memories on it to let it go’. That response caused a warm blush to creep up Clarke’s neck as she remembered the many nights where their little sexapades never made it to the bedroom.

“Okay, let’s get the rest of these boxes out, and get over to the new house,” Lexa said, pulling Clarke from her thoughts, and giving her a pointed look,“Don’t pick up another box. Why don’t you take the painting and meet the guys downstairs. Raven and I will take care of the rest of this.”

Clarke rolled her eyes before picking up the painting and walking passed Lexa and Raven as she made her way out the apartment. As she was making her way down the stairs Lincoln suddenly popped up in front of her, scaring the wits out of Clarke.

“God, Lincoln. You can’t just appear out of thin air in front of a pregnant woman. What are you? A damn ghost?” Clarke said as she held a hand to her chest to try and calm her racing heart.

Lincoln deep chuckle filled the stairwell around them,“Sorry princess. I was coming up to see if Lexa and Raven needed help with the boxes. Lexa said she found you trying to lift one when she came up earlier. You know you shou—.”

“Yes. I know, I shouldn’t be lifting heavy things. I am a doctor. I know how to take care of myself. To be completely honest Lexa is just a worrywart. That box was like two pounds.”

“You know how she is. Especially now that you’re pregnant. She doesn’t want anything to happen to you. And with her still being at large she definitely doesn’t want you in harms way. She wants to keep you as safe and healthy as possible,” Lincoln explained.

Clarke slowly nodded as she looked down at her feet. It wasn’t something that was pleasant to talk about with Lexa. Niylah had never been caught after their run in with Finn and Lexa had been on her toes ever since the return from their honeymoon. Indra reassured them that when people like Niylah disappeared, they had no intentions of returning, but that still didn’t put Lexa’s worries to rest. She had gone so far as to talk Clarke into taking a few classes for self defense at Octavia’s dojo before she became pregnant. And ever since then it seemed like she was never alone. At least one person from their little group of friends or her mother were with her at all times.

“I know, Lincoln. Thank you. I’m not complaining because I now Lexa only has our best interest in mind, but she can go a little overboard sometimes,” Clarke said as she threw a wink in his direction.

Lincoln chose to respond with a laugh and a head shake before maneuvering his way around Clarke and jogging up a few steps before looking back at her,“She can be that way sometimes, but you know you love her for it. Bellamy’s down by the moving truck putting some of the boxes in the back. Truck’s still running. You should sit in the cab while you wait. It’s pretty hot out today.”

After the last few words Lincoln fully disappeared up the flights of stairs leaving Clarke to make her way down to the parking lot. Upon walking out into the California sun Clarke could see Bellamy hopping in and out of the back of the moving truck, lifting box after box before stacking them up neatly. Making her way over Clarke gave Bellamy a small smile as he looked in her direction.

He hopped down from the truck and wiped away the sweat forming along his brow as she walked up to him,“Hey, princess. Got sent down here by Lexa? Heard you were trying to pick up a box. You know how that’s bad for the condition you’re in.”

Clarke threw her head back with a groan as she received the same lecture once again,“Yes, I know! The box was literally two pounds! It wasn’t that big of a deal. And for your information I came down here on my own accord.”

Bellamy gave her an amused look of disbelief as she lied through her teeth,“Sure you did, princess. Why don’t you wait in the cab? The rest of the boxes shouldn’t take us much longer and then we’ll be out of here.”

Clarke lightly slapped Bellamy in the chest before taking the painting and sitting it cautiously in the back of the truck.

“What’s that?”

Clarke turned to see Bellamy gesturing towards her painting,“Just a painting I did of Lexa. I don’t want it to get messed up so don’t put anything next to it.”

“It’s not another ‘Commander Lexa’ drawing, is it?”

That earned him another slap to the chest.

* * *

Clarke felt the giddy feeling in her chest rise as they finally pulled up in front of their new home. Turning around to look at Lexa, who smiled just as equally happy back at her, Clarke leaned over to give her a swift kiss to her cheek before hoping carefully out of the moving truck. As her feet met the sidewalk she couldn’t help but let her eyes linger over the structure of the house. The beautiful two-story home in front of her was white brick, something that Clarke automatically liked, with a large front yard and a perfect wooden fence. When their realtor had first shown them the house, Clarke and Lexa had absolutely fell in love. The home, freshly renovated, offered an open floor plan, hard wood floors, four bedrooms, a pool, and two cabanas perfect for housing guests or throwing future slumber parties for their future child, much to Clarke’s joy.

After spending two hours touring the home and checking every nook and cranny Clarke and Lexa had shared only one look before telling the realtor they would take it. That was a month ago, and now here they were, finally about to spend their first night in their new home.

“There you guys are! Took you long enough!” Anya shouted as she came walking off the front porch of the house.

“Sorry, An. Took a little longer than expected. I didn’t think the furniture company would show up so soon. Was everything okay? Did they deliver everything?” Lexa said as she came from the driver’s side of the truck.

“The bar stools still haven’t shipped. They said they should be here within a week or so,” Anya shrugged.

“That’s fine. It’s not like we need them right now. Everyone else should be here soon. They stopped to get some food so we could have some lunch before starting to unload all the boxes.”

Anya nodded silently before turning her gaze on Clarke, finger pointed at her tummy,“And you, don’t go picking up anymore boxes. I can’t have you harming my little niece or nephew before it has a chance to come into the world with it’s amazing aunt.”

“Seriously? How did you find out? Did you guys post it on Facebook or something?”

“Raven called little bit ago. Said to make sure you sat your pregnant ass down and relax before she gets over here or she’ll force you to sit through another one of her science documentaries,” Anya said as she waves her cell phone in the air.

“Someone wanna help me to the couch?” Clarke said, already making her way towards the front door.

She could hear both the sisters laughing behind her as she quickly made her way into the house to try and relax while they waited for the food. Pushing her way through the front door Clarke stopped in the entrance as she stared across the open floor plan. The walls around the home were white and the hardwood flooring was a light brown in color, but that wasn’t what stopped Clarke in her tracks. With the furniture finally in place, Lexa’s couch sitting proudly in the center of the living room, it finally felt like home. Accents of blue and green balanced perfectly with the amount of white that fills the home and gave it a warm cozy feeling that Clarke just couldn’t shake. From her position at the door the living room was right to her left, ahead of her was the area where their dining room table sat, and to the left of her were the stairs leading up to the second story. Walking further in, Clarke walked passed the stairs to see the open space leading into the kitchen. The blue cabinets, which surprisingly weren’t tacky at all, blended perfectly with the stainless steel appliances that they recently purchased and fit perfectly with the rest of the blue accents running through the home.

“So, how’s it looking?”

Clarke pivoted around to see Anya and Lexa, who was also gazing around the home in wonder, standing a few feet behind her.

“It’s amazing. It’s crazy how just a few pieces of furniture and appliances can change the atmosphere of this place. The colors are amazing and the furniture is perfect. We definitely chose the right idea when we decided to go with the whole modern industrial theme,” Lexa said as she ran her hand along the dinging room table.

“It _was_ a good choice. I certainly like it. It’s still got the family feel to it even though it still looks like it’s a perfect place for a college student to live in,” Anya said.

“Good point. Clarke, why don’t we sit on the couch for a bit? The food should be here soon and you know what will happen if Raven doesn’t see your ass on that couch,” Lexa suggested as she held a hand out to her.

Clarke giggled quietly before taking her wife’s hand and allowing her to pull her over to the couch. Lexa sat sideways on the couch first before holding her arms open and allowing Clarke to settle down between her legs while Lexa wrapped her arms around her stomach. Sitting like this had become routine ever since her announcement. She wasn’t joking when she said Lexa couldn’t keep herself from touching her tummy at any chance possible, but Clarke would never complain. She enjoyed her wife soothing hands gently massaging her stomach too much to not like it.

“Will there ever be a day when I can lay down without you rubbing my stomach?” Clarke said quietly, eyes slowly drooping shut.

“ _Never_ ,” Lexa whispered in her ear quietly as she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 


	2. What Did I Get Myself Into?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick lunch with friends. Clarke goes off alone and makes a new friend. Lexa's way in over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fun chapter for you all, one that actually introduces a new little friend! Hope you enjoy! :)

After a good twenty minute had passed the rest of their little gang had finally arrived at the house, Chinese food in hand. Raven had been all too pleased to walk in and see Clarke, not only with her ass on the couch, but taking a nap as well. Not even listening to Lexa’s demand to let Clarke sleep a little longer Raven decided to take the task of waking the blonde up herself. Clarke had only snuggled deeper into Lexa’s chest and smacked a hand against Raven’s cheek telling everyone to ‘make it go away’. Everyone’s laughter was more than enough to pull Clarke out of her catnap and take in the aroma of the fried rice and egg rolls.

The look on Clarke’s face as she eyed the container filled with egg rolls sent Lexa into a fit of giggles as she helped her wife into a sitting position,“Cravings starting already or are you just really hungry?”

“A little bit of both. These smell so good,” Clarke said as she opened the container and grabbed an egg roll.

Lexa watched, a content smile on her face, as Clarke bit into the deep fried food and let out a pleased sigh as the flavor exploded over her taste buds. She could never get enough of watching Clarke being happy, being free. Just the pure happiness that sometimes radiated around Clarke was more than enough to send Lexa floating on cloud nine. And that was all she wanted to see. The beautiful smile that pulled at Clarke’s lips, the pearly white teeth that peaked out when she tilted her head back with her sweet laugh. She was determined to make sure that every single day for the rest of her life that Clarke would smile at least once.

Lexa was pulled out of her stare as Clarke handed her a takeout container filled with food. She gracefully accepted it with a smile and a soft kiss to Clarke’s cheek, successfully earning her another one of her wife’s dazzling smiles. The group of friends sat around the living room munching on an assortment of Chinese food as they discussed their course of action for unloading all the boxes. Everyone firmly agreed that it would be Clarke’s job to stay in the house and direct each of them to what rooms every box went into. Clarke had argued that it was a ridiculous job stating that the boxes were labeled with what room they belonged in, but no one was budging.

After everyone had cleaned up their mess from their little lunch Clarke had leaned back onto the couch, arms crossed over her chest, with a sulking expression causing Lexa to giggle and place a kiss to the crown of her head as she stood,“Just relax, babe. We’ll take care of everything. We just don’t want you overdoing yourself.”

“Come on, just one box. The lightest box there is! I just want to do something instead of just sitting here!”

“Not happening, Clarke. You know my sister isn’t going to let you lift one, so why bother? How about this? Why don’t you go down to the grocery store and grab some things for a cook-out for dinner? I saw Bellamy eyeing that barbecue pit on the back patio and I know we’re all going to be here for a while. Why not have a little home warming celebration by watching Bellamy try not to set some hamburgers on fire?” Anya said as she walked in with two boxes in hand.

“I’ll have you know I’m pretty good when it comes to barbecuing,” Bellamy stated as he walked towards the kitchen with a few boxes.

Clarke laughed before shrugging her shoulders,“Why not? At least I won’t be sitting on my ass. I’m grab some other things while I’m over there, too. That way we have some food in our now empty fridge.”

Lexa smiled happily as Clarke placed a kiss to her cheek before bending down to grab her keys from the coffee table where she had discarded them after walking inside. Tan fingers suddenly stopped her before the keys to Lexa’s truck were placed in her hand. Clarke’s ocean blues lifted to see Lexa giving her a small smirk as she closed her hand around the keys.

“Take my truck. I know how much you’ve been wanting to drive it.”

Clarke threw her arms around Lexa in a quick hug before backing away and taking her leave, not giving Lexa anytime to change her mind. Lexa walked to the door and leaned against the frame to watch as Clarke grabbed her purse from the moving truck and hightailed it over to where her truck was parked. Clarke waved goodbye as she pulled off towards the nearest grocery store but Lexa’s eyes never left the truck until it finally drove out of sight.

“You must have really wanted to make her happy. You never let anyone drive your truck, and you let her go off on her own,” Anya said.

Lexa looked over her shoulder to see her sister looking at her with a smug smirk,“Yeah. I just didn’t want her to feel like she can’t do anything on her own, besides lifting the boxes. If I baby her too much I know she’ll get frustrated, and that’s never good for either of us. And thank you. For suggesting that to her. I know she’s happy not to be sitting doing nothing.”

“Whatever. I just didn’t feel like seeing her pouting face every time I came in with another box,” Anya blew her off as she pushed past her and out the door.

Lexa shook her head at Anya’s dismissal. It was obvious that her sister didn’t like the sight of a frown on Clarke’s face just as much as Lexa did. Figuring it was time to help with the rest of the boxes Lexa pushed off the door frame and made her way down the sidewalk towards the moving truck.

“Better get a move on. It looks like we’re getting some unexpected rain,” Octavia said as she passed Lexa, gesturing with her head up at the sky.

Lexa glanced up to see the grey clouds quickly rolling towards them and subdued a somewhat bitter laugh. Of course it would try and rain on them as they were moving the boxes inside.

* * *

**Shift in POV (Clarke)**

After parking the truck on the side of the grocery store Clarke quickly made her way inside, taking note of the grey clouds hanging above her. Deciding to make it a quick trip as to avoid the rain Clarke quickly grabbed a cart and hurried her way through the store. After grabbing the necessary items for the perfect cook out Clarke also began putting anything that Lexa and her would need for the next few days as they settled into the house.

As Clarke was busy eyeing a pack of cookies, a sudden craving that had sprung up on her, the sight of a blonde haired female walking down the aisle she was currently standing in floated into her peripheral vision. Her head snapped to the side, heart rate increasing, as she looked at the woman briefly. Her heart instantly calmed as she realized it wasn’t the certain blonde that she seemed to have a distinct fear of.

After their return from their honeymoon to discover that Niylah still hadn’t been caught Clarke couldn’t help the fact that she still looked over her shoulder whenever she was alone, which wasn’t very often anymore. Even after the countless times Indra had reassured her and Lexa, Clarke knew for a fact that her wife was still being as cautious as ever. She had been able to block out the fact that Niylah was still out there somewhere most of the time, but when she was alone it was always sitting in the back of her mind, ready to remind her every time she caught sight of any blonde female. Exhaling deeply, Clarke ran her hand over her face before grabbing the pack of cookies, throwing them in her cart and making her way to the checkout line.

As she was handing the money over to the cashier to complete her transaction a sudden rumbling had Clarke looking out the windows of the store to see the downpour that made her shoulders sag. She hadn’t brought a rain coat or an umbrella, seeing as to how rain in Los Angeles was a rare occurrence, and now, as she walked towards the exit, she instantly wished she had just stayed at home. Clarke knew her getting soaked to the bone was going to be unavoidable so, squaring her shoulders back, she pushed out the door and rushed over to the truck as fast as she could.

After putting the bags into truck as fast as possible, Clarke pushed the cart over to the nearest cart return spot. Right as she was about to rush back over to the truck, ready to turn on the heat and try and dry herself off, a soft whimper stopped her in her tracks. Turning around Clarke stood still for a moment trying to make where the sound was coming from. It wasn’t until a small ball of mud covered fur slowly moved out from under the carts that Clarke realized just what had made the sound.

“Hey, little guy. What are you doing out in this rain?”

Clarke, completely ignoring the rain still falling around her, leaned down and held a hand out for the little puppy to sniff. The puppy, who Clarke was unable to tell his breed because of the amount of mud covering him, cautiously walked the rest of the way out from under the carts and gave a hesitant sniff to Clarke’s outstretched hand. The blonde smiled gently as the puppy nudged it’s head against her hand in a silent demand to be pet.

As she scratched behind his ear Clarke glanced around the empty parking lot,“I guess you’re out here on your own, huh? Well, why don’t you just come with me then? I’ll make sure you have a nice warm bed and some food until we can find your owner.”

The puppy cocked his head to the side as Clarke moved to pick him up, cradling him to her chest. Checking one last time to make sure no one was out searching for the dog Clarke carried the puppy back to the truck, flinching when she realized there might not be any way to avoid getting mud on Lexa’s seat.

As she climbed into the truck she placed the puppy in her lap and turned to look in the back in search of any form of clothe that may possibly save Lexa’s seats. Clarke let out a small ‘yes’ as she spotted a blanket folded neatly on the floorboard behind the passenger seat. Grabbing the fleece material Clarke spread it over the seat as best she could before placing the puppy down on top. She flinched as the muddy puppy came into contact with the backrest of the seat. So much for trying to avoid muddy seats.

As she made her way out the parking lot Clarke took one more glance at the puppy before shaking her head,“Lexa’s going to kill me.”

* * *

As Clarke pulled into the drive way of her new home and turned the truck off she slumped back in her seat and glanced at the puppy,“Now just how am I going to explain you to everyone?”

The puppy moved from his spot and jumped into Clarke’s lap and let out a tiny bark while wagging his tail happily. Clarke let out a laugh as she smoothed a hand over his head and grabbed for the blanket. She gathered him to her chest and covered him with the blanket and opened the truck door and hopped out. She quickly tore through the rain and up to the porch just in time for Lexa to throw the door open.

“I knew I should have gone over there and brought you an umbrella. Why didn’t you wait for the rain to stop? You’re going to get sick,” Lexa said as she ushered her into the house, completely overlooking the blanket in her arms.

“I knew it wasn’t going to let up anytime soon so I just put everything up as fast as I could and jumped in the truck. Although I got a little sidetracked,”Clarke glanced around the living where everyone was sitting, now staring at the wiggling bundle in her arms.

“Please tell me you didn’t have your kid already. As far as I know it takes nine months to grow a human,” Raven said as she eyed the blanket.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the Latina’s comment before looking back to Clarke, waiting for her to reveal just what she had hidden underneath.

“What is it, Clarke?” Lexa asked as she placed a hand to the small of her back and looked down at the blanket.

Readjusting the puppy so she could hold it with one arm she peeled back the blanket and allowed him to pop his little head from underneath. A few soft gasps came from Raven and Octavia as the little puppy let out a soft bark and looked around the room, finally happy to be out the rain.

Clarke looked over to Lexa to see her eyeballing the muddy puppy,“I just couldn’t leave him in the rain, Lex. He was whimpering and he was so sweet. I looked to see if anyone was looking for him but there was no one around.”

“No. No way, Clarke. We’re not keeping him. I’m pretty sure he has someone out their looking for him.”

“I know! And that’s why we’ll put some flyers out and if no one claims him…,” Clarke gave Lexa her best puppy dog eyes.

Lexa shook her head,“No. Absolutely not. He’s not staying here.”

“Then that means we’ll have to take him to the shelter where he could be…put down.”

Tears formed in Clarke’s eyes as she stared down at the puppy, who leaned up and rubbed his nose across her cheek. Clarke allowed a tear to escape her eye as she looked up at Lexa once more, who currently looked to be fighting an inner battle with herself before letting out a deep sigh.

“I’m so going to regret this, later. I guess if no one claims him he can stay.”

Clarke’s tears instantly cleared up as she placed a smacking kiss to Lexa’s cheek,“Thanks, sweetie! Now, if you’ll be a dear and get the groceries from the truck while I go give this little guy a bath and think of a name!”

Clarke moved away from a stunned Lexa and began making her way u[ the stairs to the bathroom, but not before hearing the words that slipped from Lincolns mouth.

“Your wife totally just played you Woods.”

* * *

**Shift in POV (Lexa)**

After getting the groceries inside, groaning at the sight of her somewhat muddy seat, Lexa made her way upstairs in search of Clarke and some dry clothes. As she came closer to the guest bathroom she could hear the distinct sound of Clarke humming causing her to smile softly. She poked her head inside to see Clarke, still in wet clothes to her dislike, washing away the mud from the small dog. Pushing her way inside, Lexa came to a stop next to where Clarke was sitting and squatted down next to her.

“You really should change your clothes. You’re going to get sick if you stay in them any longer.”

Clarke looked up from her ministrations on the puppy and gave her wife a tiny smile,“It would have been pointless to change into clean clothes just to get them dirty again while I give him a bath. I’ll change as soon as I’m done.”

Lexa placed a hand over Clarke’s before she could go back to washing the mud off the puppy,“You go change into something dry and warm. I’ll finish up here.”

“Thank you, Lexa. For everything,” Clarke whispered as she placed a chaste kiss to Lexa’s lips before standing and making her way out the bathroom.

After watching the blonde leave Lexa turned back to the puppy who sat patiently in the tub. When she met his unusually blue eyes the puppy cocked his head to the side as if trying to figure out who she was. Picking up the small cup that Clarke had been using to rinse the soap from his fur Lexa filled it with water before gently pouring it down his back, mud sliding off him and down the drain.

“You’re lucky I love her or otherwise we’d be finding you a new home.”

The puppy let out a bark and placed his front paws on the rim of the tub so he could run tongue up her cheek in a sort of ‘thanks’. Lexa quickly wiped the saliva from her cheek with a gasp as the puppy continued to wag his tail, as if he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“Okay, we’re going to have to talk about boundaries, mister”

The puppy’s only response was a happy bark before trying to shake all the water from his wet fur. Lexa quickly tried to block her face as best she could and once he was finally done she dropped her hands to look at the bathtub. The puppy still had a few remains of mud clinging to his fur but now they were splattered all of the white surface he was currently sitting in.

“What did I get myself into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like Clarke and Lexa have a new little baby...well puppy that is. Okay, I need name suggestions for our new little furry friend! Fill those comments with some names, please! ;)
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> Love to all!
> 
> Xoxo


	3. Unexpected Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy names are discussed. A visit to the pet store. Another new friend? Clarke really should listen to Lexa, but what's new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of another fun chapter, but things start to pick up at the end! Next chapter things will definitely start getting good! Hope you all enjoy! ;)

"How about Pipsqueak?" Lexa joked.

After finishing the horrible task of bathing the little mud ball of a puppy, Lexa had quickly dried him off and began the process of cleaning out the bath tub. In the midst of wiping the muddy surface Clarke had re-entered the bathroom, Lexa's clothes in hand, and was bombarded by the now clean puppy. Clarke's squeal had Lexa whipping around, fear that the dog had somehow hurt her, only to realize that her wife was holding the now black puppy with a large grin.

"Lexa, he's a German Shepherd! Oh my goodness you're too cute," Clarke had squealed as she held him tightly to her chest.

Lexa had shaken her head and grabbed her clothes from where Clarke had dropped them on the floor and proceeded to change into the dry clothing. From the entire time Lexa had changed to all the way back down to the kitchen where their friends were unpacking a few boxes Clarke had never once stopped her baby talk to the puppy. Even Lincoln had given the woman a strange look when they stepped into the kitchen.

"It's the pregnancy messing with her brain," Lexa pointedly, which earned her a smack on the arm from the blonde.

After helping finish unpacking the few boxes in the kitchen, Clarke directing them where everything went, the group had taken residence around the dining rooom table as they watched the Shepherd puppy run around the house. When Clarke had brought up the thought of naming him everyone instantly began spitting out different names, almost overwhelming the blonde. It was Lexa's name idea that had the doctor rolling her eyes before giving her a deadpanned look.

"He's a German Shepherd not a chihuahua. He'll be pretty big soon enough. A name like Pipsqueak won't fit him,” Clarke said with a roll of her eyes.

“I’m still trying to process the thought that you found a German Shepherd puppy in a grocery store parking lot. Who just leaves such a cute little guy out in the rain?” Octavia cooed as she leaned down to scratch the puppy’s ear when it walked up next to her chair.

“Probably someone who isn’t worth the ground he walks on,” Bellamy said as he came walking inside with a plate of hamburgers.

Luckily for them the back patio was equipped with a patio cover which allowed Bellamy the freedom to use the grill without fear of getting soaking wet in the rain. The Shepherd puppy ran towards Bellamy and sat right in front of his feet as he eyes the plate of meat.

“Damn, I didn’t think about dog food,” Clarke said as she looked at the hungry puppy.

Lexa placed a hand on Clarke’s shoulder urging the blonde to look at her,“Don’t worry, I’ll boil some of the chicken breast you bought. It’ll be okay for him to eat for tonight until we can get him some dog food tomorrow.”

Clarke nodded happily before placing a sweet kiss to Lexa’s lips,“Thanks, Lex.”

After their little break everyone decided to help the couple unpack a few more boxes while Bellamy worked on the last of the food that needed to be cooked. Almost two hours later everyone was happily scarfing down on grilled food, completely famished from the day’s work. Clarke had outright refused to eat until Lexa cooked the chicken for the puppy, who continued to stare at them with his big blue eyes filled with hunger. Lexa had begrudgingly placed her food down and started working on the chicken, the little ball of black fur sitting at her feet the entire time.

After finally giving the small puppy his chicken Lexa made her way back to the table and sat down next to a beaming Clarke who silently began to dig into her food. Laughter and the occasional mock insult fell around the table as their friends took their time finishing their meal, too busy enjoying each other’s company to realize how late it was getting. It wasn’t until Anya looked out the window and noticed, not only that the rain had finally stopped, the darkness that surrounded the house. After a quick look at their phones to check the time to see ’11:50’ glaring back at them everyone began cleaning their mess before beginning to make their way out of the large home.

A few quick goodbyes and brief hugs, and a few belly rubs for the new fuzzy family member, Clarke and Lexa watched from the doorway as their friends began making their way back to Lincoln’s car and climbing in. Lexa suddenly realized that her sister was no where to be seen until she felt a slight pressure on her shoulder. Turning around, she met the warm gaze of Anya who pursed her lips as she took a quick look at Clarke.

Realizing that Anya wanted a moment alone with her younger sister Clarke made her way to the stairs, calling the puppy in the process,“Come on, buddy. Let’s go hop in that big bed while we wait for Lexa.”

Lexa watched silently as the duo disappeared up the stairs before she was suddenly pulled into a tight hug. Her arms hung limp at her sides for a moment, trying to process just what was happening, before letting them snake around Anya’s waist.

“I’m so happy for you. That you’ve finally found someone to love and be happy with. It’s all I’ve ever wanted for you since mom and dad,” Anya whispered into her ear.

Lexa wasn’t normally one to let her emotions get the better of her but with the way Anya desperately clung to her had tears blurring her vision as she tightened her grip around the taller girl’s waist,“Thank you, sis. Now if only you would hurry up and marry Raven already. We can both have our happy ending together.”

Anya pulled away with a small scoff, obviously trying to hide the tears that had welled in her eyes,“As if I would ever marry that insane girl. She’s lucky I’m dating her.”

“What’s that I hear? Leave you to walk? Okay. Lincoln, Anya said she’ll walk! Let’s go!”

Lexa laughed as Raven walked away from her spot where she had silently crept onto the porch and had caught her sister’s last few words. Anya tore away from Lexa and began running down the sidewalk, pushing Raven away in the process, before hopping into Lincoln’s car and telling him to step on it. The detective watched, amused, as Raven ran after the car that made it’s way down the wet asphalt, it’s speed obviously slow as the occupants watched the struggling Latina run after them. It wasn’t until she finally saw Raven jump into the car more than halfway down the street, yelling loudly at everyone inside, that she finally walked back into the house.

Locking the door with a relieved sigh, Lexa began working her way through the house turning off lights and making sure all doors were locked. After being sure the house was secure she began the trek up the stairs and towards her and Clarke’s bedroom in search of her pregnant wife. Upon entering the large room Lexa’s tired expression quickly lit up at the sight of Clarke standing in front of the full length mirror, wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. From the angle that she was standing, Lexa had the perfect view of Clarke’s stomach, which seemed to be getting bigger each passing day.

Walking the rest of the way into the room and closing the door, Lexa crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist while resting her head on her shoulder to stare at her through the mirror.

“How am I supposed to get any sleep tonight when you’re standing here looking as sexy and pregnant as ever?”

Clarke rested a hand over Lexa’s before giving her a sly smirk in the mirror,“That’s just it…your not.”

The blonde turned in Lexa’s hold and quickly brought her lips down to crash with her own. A moan passed through Lexa’s lips and into the kiss as she splayed her hands across Clarke’s back and gently massaged the smooth skin. Needing to feel Clarke’s legs wrapped around her body Lexa quickly maneuvered them so she could back Clarke into the wall next to the mirror. As soon as Clarke’s back hit the wall the brunette was lifting her by her thighs so she could snake her legs around her waist, ever so careful not to put too much pressure on her tummy.

Clarke moaned loudly as Lexa began trailing kisses along the column of her throat before traveling down to the valley between her breasts. Lexa pouted as she felt Clarke push against her gently, only for her mouth to water as the blonde reached around and unclasped her bra and letting the flimsy material slide down her arms and onto the floor. Deciding enough time had been waisted Lexa quickly took a pink nipple into her mouth which caused Clarke’s moans to rise an octave. With her pregnancy, Lexa knew that Clarke’s breast had become more sensitive to her touch and it gave her the perfect grounds for teasing.

As she switched to show the other breast equal attention she felt Clarke’s slim fingers tangle in her hair,“If you don’t take me to the god damn bed right this second you won’t be touching me until this baby is born.”

Not wanting to tempt fate, Lexa quickly readjusted Clarke before making her way over to the bed, which surprisingly had bedding on it now. Lexa placed Clarke gently on her back, her hands traveling up her thighs as she hovered above her. Clarke suddenly sat up as much as she could and pulled Lexa’s shirt over her head before attacking her neck in a barrage of kisses. As Lexa let Clark continue her ministrations her emerald eyes peered open for a moment and caught sight of the puppy sleeping soundly on a folded blanket next to the bed.

“Uh, Clarke. The dog,” Lexa mumbled as she pointed a finger towards the black fur ball.

Clarke turned her head and glanced innocently at the puppy before looking back at her wife,“What about him? He’s sleeping. He won’t do anything.”

Lexa had a hard time concentrating as Clarke began to remove her bra, hands skimming along her heated flesh teasingly.

“I feel like we’re about to have sex with our child in the room,” Lexa confessed as Clarke began pushing her pants down her hips.

Clarke giggled happily before flipping them over and straddling Lexa’s hips,“So you finally admit he’s ours?”

Lexa rolled her eyes and flipped them once more to hover over Clarke, lips barely a whisper along her wife’s,“Doesn’t mean I have to like him.”

Another laugh escape Clarke before it quickly turned into a moan as Lexa slipped her hand past the silky material of her panties. Before long the room was filled with the sounds of passionate love-making, and the entire time the puppy slept quietly, unaware of the sinful dance that took place right next to him.

* * *

The next morning, their last day before they were required to return to work, found both Clarke and Lexa up early and making their way to the vet to get their new little addition in for a check up. After some coaxing from Clarke they were able to get the puppy to sit still enough for some shots and a quick once over for any injuries. With an all okay from the vet both women made they’re way out, newly filled out paperwork in hand and finding his age to be about five months, and back to Clarke’s car. The still nameless puppy wagged his tail, happy to be away from the vet, as Clarke sat him in the backseat with a smile. After climbing inside the car, Lexa, not wanting to let Clarke drive, began directing them to the nearest pet store, courtesy of Clarke’s demands.

“He’s going to need a kennel, collar, bowls, food…the works. Oh, and toys! Lot’s of toys for the handsome boy!”

Lexa glanced over at Clarke as she continued to list things that they would need for the little fur ball. The entire morning Clarke had been excitingly talking about how the puppy already loved their home and, to her dismay, them. Lexa didn’t want to be the barer of bearer of bad news, but she couldn’t continue to let Clarke get her hopes up any longer.

“Clarke, we need to talk.”

Clarke glanced at her before shifting her eyes back onto the Shepard behind them,“This isn’t the ‘I want a divorce’ talk is it? I mean, you could at least wait until the baby is born.”

Lexa noted the full playfulness in her wife’s tone and quickly shook her head,“No. That won’t ever be happening. I mean about him, Clarke. We still need to put up flyers and see if anyone is missing him. He could be a child’s companion for all we know. I just, I see you already so attached to him and I don’t want you to be upset if someone claims him.”

“I get it. I do. But I’m already attached to him, Lexa. There’s no taking that back. Maybe someone will claim him, but the short amount of time I may have with him will be enough for me as long as I know he goes to a good home where someone will love him.”

Lexa smiled weakly as Clarke reached back as best she could to pull the puppy up and into her lap. The black puppy stared at her momentarily before happily trailing his tongue across her cheek causing Clarke to let out a giggle. Lexa knew from the moment Clarke had uncovered the pup from the blanket that her wife was attached, and it didn’t help that she found him curled protectively at her stomach this morning either.

“Well, until then I guess we’ll just have to make sure we have as much fun with him as possible,” Lexa said as she reached over and scratched the puppy’s head.

“We should still pick a name for him. We can’t call him puppy or boy forever. I just can’t seem to find the right one for him though.”

“It’ll come to us when the time is right.”

* * *

Not even a few minutes after their little discussion they had arrived at the local pet store. Clarke had insisted that she carry the puppy inside, stating that he weighed almost the same as a child and it would cause her no harm. Upon entering they quickly had him fitted for a collar and harness, as well as making sure to grab a matching leash, so he could walk alongside them as they continued to shop.

They were now twenty minutes into their little shopping spree and every time Clarke placed something new into the cart Lexa felt her wallet dwindling. Not that she was hurting for money. She was far from it. But if getting all these things meant that the puppy had the best life in the world to her wife and made her smile then she was more than happy to spend her last dollar on the surprisingly calm creature.

“Okay, let’s see what we have so far. Collar, harness, and leash. Check. Food and water bowls. Check. Bed and kennel. Check.”

As Clarke continued to go down her mental list she didn’t seem to take notice of the leash that was slowly slipping out her hand until it was too late. When the Shepherd, who had been pulling slightly on the leash as he sniffed around the store, felt the leash go slack he quickly bolted down the aisle they were currently standing in and around the corner. Clarke’s reaction time wasn’t as quick as Lexa’s and before the brunette had time to think she was running after him. She heard Clarke trailing quickly behind her and just prayed that the clumsy blonde didn’t trip over her own two feet as normally would.

As she continued to case the dog around the store she tried any name she could think about to see if the dog would somehow respond. Name after name slipped from her tongue and it wasn’t until the last moment, when the puppy suddenly ran into someone’s legs as he looped another aisle that he suddenly responded to the last name racing through her mind.

“Aries!”

His black head whipped around and blue eyes, strangely similar to those of Clarke’s, starting at her before he happily pranced his way over to her and obediently sat at her feet.

“Well, it looks like we’ve found a name for him. Good choice, babe,” A slightly out of breath Clarke said as she walked up behind her.

“It was the last name I could think of,” Lexa shrugged as she picked up Aries’s leash.

Both women scolded the puppy for running off before looking up at the poor woman who’s legs the puppy had run into. The woman had slightly tanned skin and a wild mane of brunette curls. Lexa gave the female an apologetic smile before speaking.

“Sorry about that. He kind of got away on my wife here who clearly wasn’t paying attention,” Lexa joked.

A gasp came from Clarke before Lexa felt her hand connect with her arm,“Says the one who was too lost in their own little world to help me realize the leash was slipping.”

The couple continued their playful argument with hushed whispers, Aries sitting at their feet looking between the his two current owners. It wasn’t until a deep chuckle came from the unfamiliar female that the two quickly jumped apart, both blushing profusely.

“It’s okay. Really. My little one has gotten away on me quite a few times in here actually. I think it’s quite commonplace around here. His name suits him, by the way.”

“Thank you. And we’re sorry again. He’s still new to us. We didn’t even have a name for him until a few seconds ago,” Clarke said as she bent down to run her hand down Aries’s back.

“I understand. He’s still learning, but at least he’s cute. I’m Luna, and you both are?”

Lexa normally wasn’t one who liked to share her name with someone she just met all of two minutes ago but something about this woman made her feel comfortable,“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Lexa and this is my wife Clarke.”

“Hi, Luna,” Clarke said as she smiled happily while standing from her spot next to Aries.

“Well, it was nice meeting you both, but I really should be going now. Be a good boy Aries. No more running off,” Luna gently chided the dog before looking back at the couple,“Maybe I’ll see you guys around here another time. I’m always in here.”

“I have a feeling we will be, too,” Lexa said as she eyed Aries who just cocked his head to the side.

“I guess I’ll be going then. See you both around.”

Clarke and Lexa waved goodbye to Luna before leading Aries back over to their forgotten cart, which was thankfully still there. After grabbing a few more necessities, or what Clarke said was an necessity, and checking out the trio began their short trek back to their car. As Lexa pushed the cart towards their awaiting vehicle she looked over the long receipt paper in her hand.

“I’m definitely going to regret this.”

The only response she got from the pair walking next to her was a loud laugh from Clarke and a few barks from Aries.

She was way in over her head with these two.

* * *

**Shift in POV (Clarke)**

_Next_ _day_

“Achoo!”

Clarke grabbed a tissue from her desk and blew her nose from the unexpected sneeze. Lexa was right the other day when she said she would get a cold if she didn’t change out of her wet clothes. Surprisingly, she had felt healthy all day yesterday, but waking up this morning was a different story. She knew it wasn’t as bad as it seemed. Just a simple sore throat, cough, and a stuffy nose. Lexa had practically begged her to stay in bed but with one stern look from Clarke and telling her there was no way she was staying home from work, the brunette begrudgingly let her leave. But not without promises of checking in whenever she could.

“Sounds like you’ve got a little cold going on there. Do you need to go home early, Clarke?”

Clarke glanced up and smiled thankfully up at Maya before shaking her head,“No I’ll be fine. I took some Tylenol earlier this morning before I came here.”

“Okay, well don’t work too hard. Lexa will be pretty upset if you push yourself. Speaking of which, I heard you tried to lift a box when moving. Got kicked out to wait in the truck, huh?”

“Okay, I’m really starting to think Raven posted that on some form of social media. Too many people know about it,” Clarke said as she stood from her desk and walked out into the hallway.

“Well, Raven told Harper who ended up telling me. What’s a hospital without it’s lame gossip?” Maya shrugged happily.

“Raven must really have nothing better to do than talk about my life, huh? Maybe Anya doesn’t keep her entertained enough.”

Maya giggled before shaking her head and walking backwards down the hallway,“Anyway, I have to get back to my desk. Just wanted to check and make sure you were doing okay.”

“Thanks. Just have a few patients in postop to check and I’ll be out. I’ll come see you before I leave.”

Clarke waved goodbye to Maya as she disappeared further down the hallway. Once the onyx haired female was gone Clarke leaned heavily against the wall next to her. When she had stood from her desk it felt as if all the blood had rushed from her head making the rest of her body feel heavy. She cursed herself as she tried to push off the wall, only for her vision to become hazy, her body seeming as if it was beginning to overheat.

The last thing her brain processed as she dropped to the floor, black dots swimming in her already fuzzy vision, was a halo of blonde hair dropping at her side next to her.

_It can’t be…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Luna has been introduced! What's her role in this entire thing? And Clarke, won't you just listen to Lexa already? And who's the mysterious blonde?? (you may already know) ;)
> 
> Our resident fur ball now has a name! Aries! It was actually suggested to me a couple of times and I really liked the name! It just seems to fit a German Shepherd! 
> 
> Until next time guys! 
> 
> Love to all! 
> 
> xoxo


	4. She's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa arrives at the hospital. Clarke does another drawing. Indra and Lexa watch the hospital's security footage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! Hope you all had an amazing Easter! Wish I could make this note a little longer but I need to go slave away at my computer so I can write the next chapter of Captured Memories, that should have been posted today....(I get distracted by twitter)
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

Lexa raced down the hospital hallway, desperately reading off the numbers next to each door, trying to find Clarke’s room. Her holstered gun bounced against her hip with each footfall but it didn’t deter her steps as she continued running. She was just about to head out of the precinct to go question a suspect for an ongoing case when she received the call. A hysterical Abby cried into the phone, saying that her wife had been found unconscious in the hallway close to her office.

That was all Lexa needed to hear for her to bolt to her truck and race over to the hospital, clearly ignoring the speed limit as she drove. When she had first rushed into hospital she wasn’t surprised to see Maya, a deep frown settled over her features, still sitting at her desk. The second Maya had seen her she shot out of her chair and began explaining what happened. How she should have known that something was wrong. After calming the girl, Lexa quickly asked her to give her Clarke’s room number with promises that it wasn’t her fault. That she wouldn’t have known what would possibly happen. Now, here she was, running down the hallways watching the numbers shift as she waited to spot Clarke’s room.

_323\. 324. 325. 326._

_327!_

Lexa came to a halt and double checked the numbers in her head before hastily pushing inside the room. Upon entering the first thing she saw was Clarke, hooked up to some machines she didn’t recognize. What did peak her interest though was the heart monitor which clearly had two beats instead of one. Abby, who stood next to her daughter’s bed, firmly grasping her hand as she looked over her baby girl, looked up at her and gave her a sad smile.

“Hey,” Abby gestured for her to walk over as she moved from her spot.

Lexa quietly padded over to the bed and looked over Clarke while she grasped her hand in her’s,“What happened? Maya couldn’t tell me exactly why she was found unconscious in the hallway.”

“She has a cold, for one, and low blood pressure. That mixed with her fever spiking probably caused her to feel dizzy or lightheaded just she passed out. Luckily she didn’t hit her head when she fell or otherwise she’d probably be dealing with much worse,” Abby said as she came around the other side of the bed.

“And the baby?”

Lexa almost didn’t want to ask. Fear clear in her voice that something could have possibly happened to their unborn child.

“Is fine. The baby’s heart beat was regular. There weren’t any signs of distress. We’ve got them both on a heart monitor for the moment just to be safe.

Lexa’s eyes wandered to the steadily beeping machine, voice full of wonder as she spoke,“That’s the baby’s heart beat?”

“Yeah. When they hooked it up I instantly just felt this wave of relief wash over me. The heart beat is strong and steady. Your baby’s a fighter, Lexa. Like both of it’s parents,” Abby said as she placed her hand over Lexa’s and Clarke’s intertwined hands.

“Thank you, Abby. So, is she going to be okay? Does she need to stay here for a few days?”

“She’ll more than likely be here at least until tomorrow. We just want to run a few tests to double check that the baby is fine. We also want her fever to go down before we send her home. I’ve also set up for her obstetrician to stop by. He may want to prescribe her something to help with her blood pressure if it’s still low, but it’s been pretty normal so far so I doubt that will happen. Until then we’ll keep her on the meds we have and keep a close eye on her.”

Lexa nodded her head as she took in her mother-in-law’s words. Seeing Clarke laying in a hospital bed once again brought painful memories to the surface. Flashes of Clarke, pale and weak, laying in her bed with a large bandage wrapped around her shoulder. The sound of the defibrillator going off as it tried to restart her heart. The sound of the gun that put her in that state. Everything flooded back to her and the only thing that could have possibly stopped her mind from going any further into those memories was the sound of the heart monitor next to her steadily beating.

This time she had not one, but two lives, laying here before her. She wouldn’t be the coward she was back then, running away to hide her pain. Thinking that what she had done benefitted both her and Clarke when it only seemed to harm them further. Not this time. Nothing would keep her from protecting her wife and child. Making sure they were well taken care of, not a single hair on their head harmed. Not even death would stop her.

_“Lexa.”_

The words hit her the same as they did when Clarke woke up after being shot. Relief flooded her body as she leaned down and ran a hand across her wife’s forehead to brush away a few strands of hair.

“Hey you. Look what happens to you when you don’t listen to me. I told you you should have stayed in bed this morning,” Lexa quietly joked.

Clarke gave a tired laugh as she peered into emerald eyes,“As if I would listen to you. This is just a little hiccup. I’ll be fine.”

“Clarke, you could have really hurt yourself and the baby. Why didn’t you tell me how bad you were feeling?” Lexa had pushed all playfulness aside.

“It wasn’t that bad this morning. I swear. I only started feeling worse when I stood up from my desk. Everything before that just felt like a little head cold. Nothing I couldn’t have managed.”

Clarke’s eyes shifted over to her mother as she smoothed her fingers down her daughter’s cheek,“You had a fever and low blood pressure, Clarke. That’s what caused you to pass out. Someone found you laying unconscious in the hallway.”

And that’s when Lexa noticed the fearful widening of Clarke’s eyes. Color drained from her cheeks and her heart monitor picked up pace as her heart began to race. Lexa automatically knew something was wrong and quickly placed both hands on Clarke’s head and forced her to look at her.

“Clarke, everything’s okay. You’re safe. Just breathe,” Lexa kept eye contact with the blonde until her heart rate slowed back down,“Now, what’s wrong? I can tell something scared you. What happened before you passed out?”

And suddenly, with just the one word that was uttered out of Clarke’s lips, it felt like Lexa’s world was once again crashing down around her.

_“Niylah.”_

* * *

After letting Clarke explain how she was more than positive that it was Niylah she had seen before she fainted, Lexa was at the end of her rope. How stupid was she to believe that Niylah would just so easily disappear from their lives without so much as at least trying to mess with them. And now, she had gotten close, much too close for Lexa’s comfort, to her pregnant wife. She could have taken her, done God knows what to her, and she might have never known.

Instructing Abby to not leave Clarke’s side, Lexa walked out into the hallway and proceeded to dial Indra’s number. Her Captain was more than aware of what had transpired with Clarke due to the phone call from Lexa almost screaming into the phone that she had to get to the hospital and had to leave early. Lexa knew that Indra wasn’t going to take the news of Niylah showing up easy, seeing as to how she would more than likely blame herself for not working harder to find the blonde.

“Lexa, how’s Clarke?” Indra’s worried tone sounded through the phone, the busy noises of the precinct in the background.

“She’s fine right now. She has a cold and her fever spiked along with her blood pressure getting too low. She passed out in the middle of the hallway.”

“At least she’s okay. How’s the baby?”

“The baby is fine, but this isn’t the reason I’m calling. I’ve got some other…news.”

“She’s not having twins is she? I don’t think the world can take two mini Lexa’s running around,” Indra laughed into the phone.

“No, she’s not caring twins. At least not that we know of,” Lexa paused for a moment before her tone deepened,“It’s about Niylah.”  
Lexa heard the deep inhale that passed through Indra’s nose before she spoke,“What about her?”

“Before Clarke passed out she was able to see a blonde running towards her. She said when she got closer there was no mistaking that it was Niylah. I want to check the hospital’s security footage to be safe. Until then, I don’t want to leave Clarke alone in the hospital. She’ll be in here at least until tomorrow.”

“I understand. I’m sure Bellamy or Lincoln will be more than happy to cover your shift tomorrow. In the meantime I’ll get a warrant for the footage and be there with it as soon as possible. I’ll also have an officer posted outside of Clarke’s door just to be safe. We’ll start the rounds back up to watch Clarke again if it turns out to be her.”

“Thank you, Indra. I’m sorry about all this. If I hadn’t screwed up with the undercover op then none of this might have happened,” Lexa said as she leaned back against the wall.

“Don’t be. You got Finn off the street and took down quite a few drug warehouses in the process. It’s not your fault what happened between all that. That was all Finn’s doing. You were only doing your job to the best of your abilities. And look at it this way. You met Clarke along the way. There may have been a few bumps in the road but you both worked through it all. You _survived_ it all. That’s all that matters.”

Lexa smiled. Indra was almost a motherly figure to her. Guiding her when she needed to be lead in the right direction. She had been there since her first day on the job, and even before that. The day Anya started at the precinct Lexa had shown up, much too excited for her older sister, and had run into Indra. The woman had clearly peaked Lexa’s interest as she began asking question after question about cases and ongoing crime. Indra wasn’t at all surprised to find out she was also a Woods. It seemed both sisters had a knack for making themselves known. Lexa with her curious nature and Anya with her lack of ability to follow her superiors, but she meant well most of the time.

“I know. I wouldn’t change any of it, well maybe just a few things.”

Indra knew the few things that Lexa spoke of but didn’t say a word about it,“Then that’s that. I’ll get the warrant. You go back to Clarke and make sure she has everything she needs. Would you like for me to tell everyone what happened and that she’s doing okay?”

In her complete hast to get to the hospital Lexa completely forgot to tell everyone what had happened with Clarke,“Yes, please. I completely forgot. I’ll text Octavia if you can just tell everyone else.”

“Sure. You know as soon as they’re all off Clarke’s room will be pretty full, right?”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it. I’d rather it full of friends then empty, leaving her alone. I’m pretty sure she’ll be happy with the company.”

“She will be. Okay, I’ll let you go. Tell Clarke I hope she gets better soon.”

“Thank you again, Indra. And I will. Bye.”

“Bye, Lexa.”

After ending the phone call Lexa pushed off the wall and was about to head back into the room when Abby walked out. Lexa pursed her lips in a small smile as the older doctor locked eyes with her.

“Is she doing better?” Lexa questioned.

“Much. Her fevers gone down and her blood pressure is normal for the moment. I’m needed up for surgery right now but I’ve got Sinclair keeping an eye on her. I trust him more than anyone else here. He’ll take good care of her while I’m gone.”

“Thank you, Abby. I really appreciate it.”

“Nonsense. She’s my daughter and you’re my daughter-in-law. There’s no way I would just sit back and let someone else take care of her if I can help it,” Abby said as she waved her off.

“Of course. I guess I should let you get up there. I’ll let you know if anything changes with her.”

“Thank you dear.”

Abby pulled Lexa into a warm hug before backing away and waving goodbye as she disappeared down the hallway. Lexa took in a calming breath before pushing her way back into Clarke’s room. Her wife now sat up in her bed, staring at the steadily beeping monitor. At the sound of the door opening the blonde’s head shifted to glance at her before giving her a warm smile and turning back to the monitor.

“Can you believe it? Hearing his little heart beat is so unreal. It’s so beautiful.”

“So you think it’s a boy?” Lexa asked as she walked to the bed and sat on the edge.

“Hm,” Clarke hummed as she nodded her head,“I don’t know how to explain it but I can just feel it. It’s a boy.”

“Whatever you say, but we’ve already got a boy back home, I think we deserve a little girl,” Lexa said as she rubbed her hand across Clarke’s belly, careful of all the wires that ran around her.

“God, no. I don’t think I can deal with a mini version of you running around. You’re already too much to handle sometimes.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m not that bad! Besides, no matter if it’s a girl or boy it’s still going to be a mini version of both of us,” Lexa said.

“But if it’s a girl it’s more than likely to inherit your strange attitude and obsession of candles,” Clarke laughed.

“I do not have an obsession with candles.”

“So the box full of candles sitting in the hallway must have come from someone else’s apartment?”

Lexa’s eyes widened for a moment before looking at the heart monitor, trying to change the subject,“Just listen to that. Isn't the baby's heart beat just the most magical sound you’ve ever heard?”

“Nice try, babe. But I know they’re yours,” Clarke said through her giggles.

Lexa hung her head and covered her face with her hands as Clarke’s giggles escalated into full blown laughs. She was definitely never going to live this down.

* * *

_Next Day_

The night spent in the hospital was filled with more excitement than they both originally thought possible. As they were busy cuddling in the hospital bed together, listening silently to the baby’s heart beat, their little group of friends had busted through the door. Vases filled with flowers, teddy bears, and an assortment of ‘Get Well Soon’ balloons were soon crowding the room as Octavia explained their little adventure to the gift shop before making their way up. Everyone gathered around Clarke’s bed and eyed the couple as they questioned how Clarke was feeling. After assuring her friends that she was more than fine, Clarke had quickly pointed out the heart monitor which sent the females, especially Anya, into Aunt mode.

They all cooed at the fast paced beat before turning back to Clarke and all but assaulting her belly with gentle caresses. After their little obsession with the Clarke’s belly was over everyone talked over the events that had occurred. They weren’t too pleased to hear of Niylah showing up when Lexa had cautiously let out that piece of information, but they deserved to know. Promises to keep Clarke and the baby safe at any chance they could immediately began flowing from their friends, causing both women to smile happily.

The rest of their visit was spent joking around and basically just tiring Clarke out with all their friendly bickering. It wasn’t until the blonde began nodding off that Lexa began to corral them all out of the room, promises that she would let them know if anything changed. Lexa pushed the bunch out the door, everyone whispering goodbyes to an already sleeping Clarke. When they were all out she quickly grabbed ahold of Anya’s arm and had asked her to stop by the house to pick up Aries and keep him at her home for the night. Anya begrudgingly agreed, stating she was only doing it for Clarke, before taking her leave.

After watching the rowdy group disappear around the corner Lexa had made her way back inside. Clarke was already fast asleep, bundled up warmly under the covers. The detective had smiled and proceeded to make her way back to the bed and slowly climb in. She gathered Clarke in her arms and let the blonde unconsciously rest her head on her shoulder. It didn’t take long for Lexa to begin to drift off, one hand laying protectively over Clarke’s baby bump.

Lexa had awoken early the next morning to the sound of someone scribbling on paper. Her emerald eyes blinked open and were met with a fully awake Clarke who smiled down at her.

“Rise and shine, sleeping beauty.”

“Morning,” Lexa said as she sat up in the bed,“How long have you been up?”

Clarke went back to running the pencil across her paper,“Not too long. My mother came in for a check up on me and we both didn’t have the heart to wake you up. I asked her for a paper and pencil before she left to keep me entertained until you woke up.”

“Everything good? No change with the baby?”

“Nope. Heart beat as steady as ever. Mom said after the obstetrician will be in a little later but after that, if I’m deemed fit enough, I should be discharged,” Clarke said without looking up from her paper.

Lexa leaned over and rested her head against Clarke’s shoulder before glancing down at the paper,“What are you drawing?”

Clarke quickly hid the paper from Lexa’s view, automatically making the detective very suspicious.

“Clarke…what did you draw me as this time?”

“Nothing. Who said I drew you?” Clarke mumbled.

“Then you won’t mind if I take a look.”

Lexa leaned over and snatched the paper from Clarke’s hands and hastily stood from the bed and out of Clarke’s reach. As she drowned out the sound of her wife promising to cut of every bit of sex if she didn’t give back the drawing, Lexa’s face deadpanned as she took in the little scribbles.

Lexa whipped around and held the picture for Clarke to see,“Really, Clarke? I told you I’m not obsessed!”

Clarke could only giggle, her previous threats vanishing, as she looked from the brunette to the drawing. There on the paper, was Lexa, dressed as a child version of her ‘Commander Lexa’ self surrounded by dozens of candles, a large content smile on her face.

“You have to admit, it’s pretty adorable.”

“Nothing about this is adorable. I’ll let you have this one, but if Anya or Raven or anyone else sees this…let’s just say you won’t be getting anymore foot rubs, or any other types of rubs, for a while,” Lexa playfully threatened.

That was all it took to silence the blonde’s continuous giggles,“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

“ _Fine_. No one else but you and I will see it. I promise.”

“Good,” Lexa said as she handed the drawing back to her wife.

Clarke took the paper from her hands with a glare before setting it upside down on the table next to her bed and let out an inaudible mutter.

“What was that? I didn’t quite catch that last thing?”

“Threatening to take away my foot rubs. That’s low even for you,” Clarke huffed out.

Lexa laughed quietly before moving and taking a seat at the end of the bed. She lifted the covers and gently took hold of one of Clarke’s feet and began to knead firm circles at the base of her foot. Clarke’s let out an involuntary moan as Lexa worked her magic.

“As if I could ever take away your foot rubs. I know how much you love them, and besides. I like the way I can make you moan with just one firm touch.”

To emphasize her point she placed firm pressure on a certain part of Clarke’s foot that always enticed a moan from her, causing Lexa to smile.

“I hate you right now.”

“Love you, too, babe,” Lexa giggled as she continued to rub.

* * *

Later that morning Clarke finally received a visit from her obstetrician, who stated that she didn’t have a need to be put on blood pressure medication, much to the relief of the couple. He did, however, give her strict instructions to keep up with her prenatal vitamins as well as making sure she ate healthy and drank plenty of fluids. Much to the disappointment of Clarke he recommend at least another day before she went back to work, just to be safe. The obstetrician also gave her a once over of all the symptoms of low bp, even though Clarke already knew it all, and told her to return to the hospital if she experienced any of them.

A few minutes after he left Dr. Sinclair walked in, a happy smile lighting up on Clarke’s face, and announced that she was more than ready to be discharged. Clarke had let out a happy sigh and looked up at the ceiling mumbling ‘thank god’. Lexa knew the blonde loved being a doctor in the large hospital but absolutely despised being a patient. As they were waiting for Sinclair to return with the paper work there was a sudden knock on Clarke’s door. Both women glanced up as Indra and Anya poked their heads inside before walking in.

“Clarke, how are you feeling?” Indra said as she rounded the bed.

“Much better. I’ll be leaving her shortly. I’m ready to get out of here and take a nice long shower.”

Indra gave her a warm smile,“I’m sure you are. I’m not very fond of hospitals myself. As much as I would love to stay here and chat I actually came here to steal your wife for a few minutes.”

Lexa knew from the moment Indra stepped foot in the door why she was here, the official documents folded neatly in her hand giving her away easily. She could feel the anticipation that had started in her chest yesterday rise once again. She was more than ready to see the security footage. To determine if it was indeed Niylah that Clarke had seen running towards her, but in the back of Lexa’s head she still prayed, that somehow, it wasn’t her.

“Sure. I’m guessing Anya will be keeping me company then?” Clarke said as she smirked over at Anya.

“Sure the hell am. I’m going to sit here and tell you all about my amazing night with your damn dog howling his head off for his mothers.”

Clarke snorted as Anya gave her a mock death glare. Lexa shook her head and leaned down to place a kiss to the blonde’s forehead.

“I’ll be back soon.”

Clarke gave her a silent nod before she began following Indra out the door. Before she closed the two inch thick wood she heard the beginning of Anya’s story of a howling Aries and the briefest giggled coming from her wife. Lexa turned to Indra, her eyes instantly flashing back down to the white papers.

“You ready to find out if out if she’s back?”

“I have to be. If it’s her then I have to do everything possible to keep my family safe. I’m not going to give her the chance to take Clarke from me again,” Lexa said as she began walking down the hallway followed closely by Lexa.

They descended the elevator in silence as it bought them to the ground floor before opening and allowing them to walk out. As they walked up to the security room Lexa made sure to have her badge in hand before knocking on the door. A large guard, who looked slightly confused, opened the door and looked at the females in front of him.

“Yes? Is there something I can help you with?”

Both women flashed their badges before Indra spoke,“I need to speak with your superior. This is official LAPD business.”

The man suddenly straightened his posture,“That would be me. What can I help you with, detectives?”

“We need to see your security footage from yesterday. We have a wanted person who we believed was here in the hospital,” Lexa said stiffly.

After Lexa had spoken Indra handed over the warrant to the man who took one brief look at it before handing it back,“Right this way, ladies.”

The man opened the door wider and allowed them to walk into the fairly small room. A few screens showing the current activity of the multiple cameras around the hospital sat on a metal desk. Other than a few filing cabinets the room was devoid of any other furniture.

The man took a seat at the desk and began rewinding the footage,“Do you know around what time the person was here?”

Lexa thought back on the time that glared at her on the screen when she received the phone call about Clarke,“Start it around 3:30, please. That should give us enough time to see what happened.”

The man brought up the right time frame and pressed play. Lexa’s eyes scanned over the multiple screens before suddenly catching sight of Clarke and pointing it out to Indra.

“There.”

The man enlarged the camera’s view and Lexa watched as Clarke waved to someone off screen before leaning heavily against the wall. Lexa’s heart clenched painfully as Clarke fell to the floor, thankfully not knocking her head on the tiled surface, barely conscious. She saw Clarke’s head lift up slightly before falling back softly on the cold floor. Lexa’s entire thought process stopped as she watched the one person she never wanted to see run to Clarke.

Anger suddenly bubbled in her chest as she watched Niylah lift Clarke’s head in her lap and cradle her. An almost animalistic snarl ripped from Lexa’s throat as the blonde placed a kiss to her wife’s forehead before calling out to anyone around her. It wasn’t until a male nurse ran up to them that Lexa felt some twisted version of relief flood through her system. They continued watching until a group of nurses and doctors wheeled Clarke away quickly leaving Niylah standing alone before rushing off towards where she had come from.

Lexa stormed out of the security room and began pacing angrily in the hallway. Niylah had been here. Around her unconscious wife. _Touched_ her. _Kissed_ her. Could have taken her away from Lexa unknowingly at a single moment. Lexa knew it was stupid to, but she felt she could only blame herself. For letting herself think that this was over. That Niylah was out of their lives for good. That they were _safe_. That _Clarke_ was safe. But she had been wrong.

Knowing that it wouldn’t help to blame herself for Niylah’s actions, remembering what happened the last time with Finn, Lexa’s mind began working through other things. The fact that she was willing to do everything possible to keep Clarke and their child safe buzzed in the forefront of her mind. Nothing mattered as long as they were happy, safe, and _alive_.

Even if it meant she had to die to make sure they stayed that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm sure you all saw that coming, right? So, Niylah's back, she's touched Clarke and Lexa is not a happy camper. How will this impact the way their lives are now that they've finally fallen back into the norm after Finn? Niylah is sure to cause problems and Lexa is sure to be a protective mama bear. How will Clarke react when she finds out just what Niylah did while she was unconscious? 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> Love to all! 
> 
> xoxo


	5. Brownies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa tells Anya and Clarke about the security footage. Clarke finally goes home. And Clarke still wants her brownies...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! I know it's been a while since I've updated LM! But I'm back with a new chapter for you all! Mostly just some fluff and we get to see just what Nilyah's return does to Clarke! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“She _what_?” Anya all but screamed.

After having stormed off from the security room Lexa had made her way back up to Clarke’s room where her wife was currently changing out of her hospital gown. Anya sat in the corner, eyes closed as she impatiently waited for Clarke to finish changing, being sure to keep an ear out in case the blonde had needed any help. Lexa had all but thrown open the room door and stalked over to a confused Clarke and had pulled her into her arms, seething silently as she clung to her.

So many emotions had swirled inside her as she felt her wife’s arms encircle her, slightly confused by her actions. Anger, unease, _possessiveness_. Niylah had touched what was hers and she didn’t care in that moment that she was being the jealous little child that always hogged all the toys during play time. But _this_ , this was different. This wasn’t play time and Clarke sure as hell wasn’t a toy, and there was no way in hell that she was going to let Niylah get anywhere near her again.

After checking over Clarke for injuries that she knew she didn’t have Lexa had taken a deep breath and finished helping the blonde dress. After giving Anya the all clear, the older Woods sister had stood from her seat and made her way over to the couple. Clarke still gave her a confused look, wanting to know what had caused her to be so riled up. Lexa gazed into those azure eyes before slowly guiding Clarke to sit on the edge of the bed before beginning to explain what she had witnessed on the security footage.

Anya seethed along with her, fits clenched at her sides, knuckles almost white,“She fucking thinks she has a right to touch, Clarke? I mean, sure, I’m glad she called someone but I swear to God if I would have been there I would have—.”

“Anya, calm down. It’s over. There’s nothing we can really do about it at this point,” Clarke whispered.

Lexa’s heart stung. It was clear, to her at least, that this had some kind of effect on the blonde. She normally cheery demeanor now seemed crestfallen, not that she let herself show it, but Lexa could see through her.

“What do you mean ‘calm down’? Lexa talk some sense into your girl. She shouldn’t have been within ten miles of you, Clarke. She deserves to be in a cell because of the pain she caused you and Lexa. And I’ll be damned if I let her do anything to the three of you now,” Anya said as she sat on the bed next to Clarke.

“You’re both right,” Lexa sighed,“As much as I _hate_ to admit it, there’s nothing we can do right now unless we find her. But she still shouldn’t have been anywhere near you, Clarke. I’m not going to let this go knowing that she so easily got close to you. She could have taken you to God knows where and no one wouldn’t have known for quite some time.”

Clarke glanced up at Lexa through black lashes and nodded her head solemnly,“I wouldn’t expect you to. But the fact is that I’m still here and she’s still out there. There’s no point in wasting time worry about something that could have happened when we should be worried about finding her.”

Lexa squatted down in front of Clarke and took her hands in hers,“ _You_ don’t need to worry about that. Let us handle finding Niylah. For now, I just want you to focus on being happy and worrying about this little one.”

Anya, sensing that this was an intimate moment between the couple, had already made her way out the room when Lexa started speaking. Lexa gently rested her hand against Clarke’s stomach and caressed it lovingly. Clarke took one hand and gently placed it atop Lexa’s with a soft smile before nodding her head. The detective matched her smile before standing and leaning down to give her a chaste kiss.

“Good, now how about we get you home and get you a decent meal? I know how much you hate hospital food,” Lexa said as she helped Clarke to her feet.

“God, yes. I’m dying for some Lucky Charms.”

Lexa threw her head back with a laugh as she grabbed Clarke’s bag and began leading them out the room,“Not exactly what I had in mind but I think that can be arranged.”

* * *

The ride home uneventful, Clarke humming along with the radio as she usually did and Lexa sneaking glances at her smiling face every so often. Clarke had been too overjoyed when they made a quick detour to Anya’s place who waited outside with Aries. The puppy had wagged his butt happily when he saw Clarke and instantly broke away from Anya’s hold and bounded over to the female. After some much need wet kisses Lexa lifted Aries into the back seat of the truck and thanked Anya before hopping back in and making their way home. Clarke’s laughed filled the truck the rest of the way home as Aries stuck his head out the open window, tongue flying in the wind as he enjoyed the breeze.

“And we’re home!” Lexa said happily as she put the truck into park in the driveway.

Aries barked happily and waited patiently for someone to open his door. Clarke was the first one out, more than happy to be out of the hospital and standing in the sunlight. Lexa opened Aries door and helped the puppy, who was still too small to jump out on his own, out of the truck before handing the leash to Clarke. The blonde happily lead the Shepherd to the backyard for a quick potty break as Lexa grabbed her bag and locked up the truck. Making her way through the fence gate of the backyard she leaned contently against on of the wooden fence posts as Aries ran circles around Clarke, who had relinquished him of his leash to roam the enclosed area.

Shaking her head at the two Lexa pulled her keys out to unlock the back patio door before pushing inside their home. After setting Clarke’s bag on the dining table she made her way over to the kitchen to fix a bowl of Lucky Charms for her wife. After putting the milk back into the fridge Lexa turned around just in time to see Clarke coming barreling through the backdoor, Aries hot on her heels.

Clarke laughed as the puppy crashed into her legs before regaining his footing and making his way over to Lexa, causing Clarke to look up at her. As she made her way over Lexa noticed Clarke’s eyes dart to the bowl of Lucky Charms, causing her to swerve from her path to Lexa and over to the bowl.

“I love you so much right now,” Clarke said as she picked up the bowl and leaned against the counter as she took a bite.

Lexa came to stand in front of Clarke and placed both of her hands on the counter on either side of the blonde,“Do you only love me when I make you food?”

“Yes, definitely,” Clarke teased before munching on another spoonful of cereal.

Lexa gasped in feigned hurt causing Clarke to giggle before holding out the cereal filled spoon in her direction. The brunette happily took the spoon in her mouth and allowed Clarke to pull it out. Both chowed down on cereal for a few minutes, content to just eat in silence while gazing lovely at each other. Before long Lexa had plucked the empty bowl from Clarke’s fingers and turned to the sink so she could wash it.

“I’m going to head up and take a shower. I feel gross,” Clarke commented and came up behind Lexa and placed a soft kiss to her cheek before disappearing up the stairs, Aries following close behind.

After drying and putting away the bowl and spoon Lexa tidied up a little more before grabbing Clarke’s bag and making her way up to their bedroom. There were still a few boxes lining the hallways but thankfully most of the things they needed were already unpacked. Upon entering the bedroom she could hear the shower running in the ensuite bathroom, Aries laying quietly by the open door. Dropping the bag to the floor Lexa began pulling off her clothes as she walked into the bathroom.

After dropping her last article of clothing onto the floor Lexa opened the fogged glass shower door and stepped inside and encircled her arms around Clarke. When she rested her chin on the blonde’s shoulder she noticed her pulling a washcloth away from her forehead, an angry red mark right where Niylah had kissed her. Sadness pooled in her stomach as she turned Clarke around and took the washcloth from her hands and placed it on the shelf in the corner.

She cupped her wife’s cheeks gently and pressed a firm kiss over the reddened skin,“It’s going to be okay, babe. She’s not going to touch you again.”

Clarke clung to her, a soft sob racking her chest as she nuzzled her head into the crook of Lexa’s neck,“Just hearing what she did…it brought everything back. The break-in, her trying to take me, Finn—.”

“Hey, hey. Finn’s gone. That’s not going to happen again,” Lexa gripped her arms and made her look into her eyes,“I’m going to do everything I can to keep her away from you. Indra is going to start more officer rotations for you when I can’t be with you until she is caught. We’re not going to let anything that happened the last time happen again.”

Clarke nodded silently before throwing her arms around Lexa and burying her face back into Lexa’s neck. The brunette rubbed one hand up and down her back and let the other tangle in her wet golden locks as the warm water fell around them. After a few more minutes of comforting Lexa helpedo Clarke finish up her shower before helping her out and grabbing a towel. Her wife stood silent as Lexa toweled them both dry before throwing it in the dirty laundry hamper.

Knowing the pure exhausted expression on Clarke’s face Lexa gently scooped her up in her arms and carried her out of the bathroom, ishutting off the lights in the process, and over to their bed for a much needed nap. Lexa placed her down gently on the edge before beginning to move and make her way over to their dresser to grab some clothes only for Clarke’s hand to stop her.

“Don’t. I just want to feel you. No clothes,” Clarke whispered.

Lexa nodded as she faced Clarke once more,“That’s fine. I do love getting to run my hands across you’re stomach without having to push a pesky shirt out the way.”

Clarke let out a small giggle before grasping Lexa behind her neck and pulling her down for a swift kiss,“You and my stomach. I might just have to set some sort of boundaries for you. You touch it way too often.”

“Don’t you even think about it. You know how much I love it and it calms me down sometimes. Just to feel where she grows just puts some kind of peace into my heart, knowing she’s safe and warm,” Lexa said as she ran her fingers over Clarke’s tummy.

“Didn’t we already discuss this? It’s a boy. End of story.”

“Oh, no. It’s a girl. I made a bet with Raven when we were in the hospital and I’m not about to lose! You hear me little one,” Lexa cooed as she learned down to talk to Clarke’s rounding tummy,“You better be a girl or you’ll cost me $100, and we can’t let Raven win or she’ll never let me hear the end of it.”

Lexa’s eyes glanced up to see Clarke giving her a hint of a smirk as she talked to her stomach,“What?”

“Nothing. You’re just pretty adorable when you baby talk to _him_.”

Lexa straighten her stance before placing a hand against Clarke’s shoulder and urging her to lay on the bed. The brunette placed a knee on either side of Clarke’s waist and hovered over her with a mischievous grin.

“Let me show you how _adorable_ I can really be.”

Clarke’s laughs quickly turned to moans as the detective ran her mouth along her throat before quickly sliding down and catching a pink nipple in her mouth. It was safe to say neither one of them would be getting much of a nap until a few hours later.

* * *

“How’s Clarke doing? I know this isn’t easy for her,” Anya’s worried tone came through the phone.

After quite a few round of love-making Clarke and Lexa had decided to stay cuddled in bed and talk over anything baby related. It wasn’t too long before Clarke’s exhaustion caught up with her causing her to fall asleep mid sentence while talking about a crib. Lexa had stayed there for about an hour, watching the sunlight slowly disappear from their window and gently caressing her wife’s belly as she slept peacefully against her shoulder. It wasn’t until the slight cramp of her stomach demanding food that she moved from the bed.

After making her way down to the kitchen, phone in hand, Lexa began to whip something up for her and Clarke, knowing full well the blonde needed to eat before letting her sleep any further. As she threw the spiced chicken breasts into the oven her phone began ringing on the kitchen island where she had left it. After quickly identifying the caller as she older sister Lexa hit the call button and began chatting away with her.

“It’s not as bad as I thought it would be, but it’s still bad. She got in the shower this morning after we got back and I joined her a few minutes later and just found her scrubbing her forehead raw where Niylah had kissed her. Clarke said after hearing everything it just brought back everything that happened with Finn. I…I don’t know, Anya. I’m really worried this is going to put too much stress on her and cause harm to both her and the baby,” Lexa said slowly.

“You’ve just got to keep her happy, Lex. Don’t let her think about it. Just bring her out on dates, take a weekend out of the city, take parenting classes, _something_. Just don’t let her sit at home or work and dwell on it or otherwise she’ll never stop thinking about it.”

“It has been a while since we’ve been out on a date. Maybe I can plan something for us on my next day off. I think that’ll undoubtedly make her happy. She always has this halo of sunshine around her when we go out together,” Lexa said dreamily as she began to envision Clarke from their last date.

“Earth to Lexa. I’m still here you know,” Anya said causing Lexa to laugh.

“I know. I know. I just got lost for a moment.”

“Sure you did. Anyways, how are _you_ , Lexa. I know this is effecting you just as much as it is Clarke. If not more.”

Lexa worried at her bottom lip for a moment before speaking,“I’m dealing with it. Not as good as I’d like to admit, but I’m dealing. I just…I can’t stand the thought that I let my guard down as if she wasn’t still out there. Sure, she was gone for some time but she was still _there_.”

“Don’t you dare blame yourself for this one, Lexa Woods. You know damn well what happened the last time you let yourself do that. Caused everyone, especially Clarke, a whole lot of unnecessary pain with that stupid idea of your’s. You should’t have to worry every second of every day that someone is going to come after you. It’ll only make you go crazy. You deserved those few months of happiness with Clarke before Niylah came back and you know it. Don’t let yourself become consumed by Niylah. That’s what she’ll want. All your focus on her and not Clarke,” Anya chided,“Your first priority is and has always been that woman and your child. Don’t let Niylah distract you from that.”

“How am I not supposed to worry, Anya? She could show up any moment waving a gun or god knows what else at me or, god forbid, Clarke. I just can’t drop all thought of her as if she just vanished into thin air,” Lexa huffed.

“You don’t have to drop all thought of her. Just, keep it all at work. Don’t bring it home with you or at least don’t let Clarke see how much it can consume you. You only looking over your shoulder every second will only make Clarke all the more scared,” Anya suggested,“You being at work, that’s the time you focus on finding Niylah. When you’re at home you focus solely on Clarke and the baby. Make sure they’re happy, healthy, and make sure that damn dog gets some obedience classes.”

Lexa felt a laugh escape her throat at her sister’s last comment,“Just because you couldn’t hold him tight enough doesn’t mean he needs obedience classes.”

“That little fur ball is strong! I blame it on whatever you guys have been feeding him.”

“We’ve only had him for a few days, Anya,” Lexa deadpanned.

“Whatever. Well, Raven should be getting home soon so I should go ahead and start finding something to make for dinner. God knows that girl can eat a cow if she wanted to.”

“Of course, she is Raven after all,” Lexa said,“I’ll let you go so you can cook. Thank you, Anya. Seriously. I don’t know where my head would be out without some sisterly guidance.”

“No problem, kiddo,” Anya said as she rustled something around that sounded like pans,“And Lexa. Take care of yourself. Don’t let this eat away at you and keep you from making sure you stay healthy. You know how it can affect your sleep.”

“I will. Thanks again.”

“Anytime. Give my future niece or nephew kisses and tell Clarke to make sure she remembers that she promised to help me organize a party for Raven’s birthday. You know how much pregnant women forget everything.”

Lexa shook her head and laughed,“Sure, Anya. Goodnight. I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

“Cool. Bye.”

Lexa snorted softly as she ended the phone call and set her phone back onto the counter. After checking on the chicken and seeing that it was done she took the pan out of the oven and set it on top the stove. Once she quickly whipped up some mashed potatoes Lexa filled two plates with food and grabbed two forks from the drawer before making her way up the stairs to the bedroom. Normally Clarke didn’t like to eat in bed but Lexa knew she would be way too tired to even think about moving from the warm confided of the covers.

Setting the plates on the bedside table Lexa slowly lowered herself down onto the mattress next to Clarke and gently shook her shoulder,“Clarke. Babe, wake up.”

Clarke groaned out and swatted her hand away before rolling over, bare back to Lexa. A lopsided grin spread across the brunette’s face before she continued to try and wake the blonde up.

“Come on, Clarke. I’ve got food. Maybe if you eat it all I’ll make those brownies you love,” Lexa said as she ran her fingertips down Clarke’s spin.

At the mention of brownies Clarke had already rolled back over, comforter pulled up under her nose as she stared up at Lexa through sleep-laden eyes. Lexa raised a single eyebrow in her direction as she waited for the blonde’s response.

“We’re talking about the brownies with the caramel syrup mixed in?” Came Clarke’s sleepy response.

“The very ones.”

Clarke pushed herself up, letting the comforter fall down without a care, and reached for one of the plates on the bedside table. Before taking her own plate Lexa walked over to the closet and pulled out a light zip-up jacket and made her way back to Clarke. Careful not to hit the plate in her hands, Lexa placed the jacket over Clarke’s shoulders, now fully noticing the goosebumps that had risen over her skin. The blonde gave her a bright smile while chewing a piece of chicken happily. Grabbing her own plate Lexa began eating along with Clarke, both stopping every few moments to talk or give a tiny piece of chicken to Aries, which Lexa instantly disapproved of.

After their plates were empty and their bellies full Lexa grabbed Clarke’s plate, stating that she would be right back, before strutting out the room and down to the kitchen. Making quick work of the dirty dishes, Lexa did a full sweep downstairs to make sure all the doors and windows were locked before heading back up to Clarke. Upon entering Lexa saw Aries sleeping soundly in his bed and no sign of Clarke.

“Took you long enough.”

Lexa whipped around and saw Clarke walking out of the bathroom, jacket sliding off her shoulders and onto the floor. Clarke’s hips swayed seductively as she got closer to her and Lexa felt all the breath leave her lungs. Her fingers itched to ran across the slightly tanned skin of her wife. To feel her blonde tresses lace through her hands as she passionately kissed her breath away. And, as Clarke finally closed the space between them before jumping up and wrapping her legs around her waist and sealing their lips in a kiss, Lexa knew that her desires would soon be answered.

As she laid a breathless Clarke down on the bed the next few words that came from the blonde had her laughing madly.

“You’re still making those brownies.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things from here will definitely start picking up pace. I'm thinking of skipping ahead a month so we can get moving a little bit! We'll start to see more drama play out over time and we'll slowly reintroduce Niylah back into the story. ;)
> 
> Love to all! 
> 
> xoxo 
> 
> P.s. Don't forget to check out my other story Captured Memories! You guys can also follow me on twitter and tumblr if you like! Tweet or ask me anything! (Links are on profile!) I'll be waiting! ;)


	6. Still Falling For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parenting Classes. A little dancing and singing. A surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait guys! I've been busy with a few things that needed my attention but I'm back! This chapter is mainly fluff. Just a little something for you all since you've been such amazing readers! :)

Clarke groaned loudly as Lexa pulled her into the bright blue building in the middle of Los Angeles. It had been about two weeks since her little run-in with Niylah and, much to Clarke’s surprise, they were relatively peaceful. No news of Niylah had broken through since the day of Clarke’s passing out and it seemed to only make her skin crawl. She knew that the blonde was out there. Hiding and waiting. _Plotting_. And, as she was drug out of her bed at eighty thirty in the morning on her off day, Clarke instantly knew that Lexa was trying to keep her mind preoccupied.

That’s exactly how they needed up in a parenting class.

“Seriously, Lex? Don’t couples usually start parenting classes a little later into the pregnancy? I mean, I’m just barely entering into my third month.”

Lexa glanced back at her, eyes full of merriment, as she lead them over to the front desk in the lobby,“It’s never to early to start! Besides, I think we’ll both learn a lot from these classes!”

“If you think I’m getting up at eight thirty on every off day we have, you’ll be the one sleeping in Aries’s bed at night,” Clarke threatened.

Her words didn’t seem to faze the perky brunette as she greeted the receptionist and gave her their name and class time. It wasn’t long before the black haired female was guiding them down a short hallway and into a room with large windows. The room itself was bright, no help need from the sun, with the many pinks and yellows that swirled around the room. Upon entering, Clarke could see four more couples sitting on mats on the floor as they chatted happily.

“You ladies can take a seat wherever you like. Your instructor will be here shortly,” The receptionist said brightly as she almost seemed to skip back down the hallway.

Clarke watched her disappeared around the corner before turning to Lexa with a pouty face,“It’s way to early for her to be so happy. She makes me tired just looking at her.”

Lexa let out a soft laugh before placing her hand to the small of Clarke’s back and leading her over to one of the mats. She and Lexa were greeted happily by the other couples, and as Lexa responded to their questions and asked a few of her own, Clarke contemplated if she could possibly get away with taking a nap on the mat while they waited for their instructor.

Lexa wouldn’t be too mad, right?

* * *

Lexa had indeed been a little upset, well more humored than upset, and swatted lightly at her lower leg to get up. That was almost two hours ago. Their instructor had come in shortly after Lexa helped her back into a sitting position and quickly introduced herself. They had gone through introductions, much to Clarke’s grief when she was forced to speak. Lexa’s own introduction was all too bubbly, causing Clarke to fix her wife with a short, tired glare. As the class went on, Clarke did slowly seem to find herself enjoying the information that was being passed to her. They had gone over a few basic baby-handling skills and made it as far as basic child development.

But she was all too pleased to hear the instructor finally dismiss them, only to mentally groan as she reminded them of their next class. Clarke knew already that she was doing everything possible to keep Lexa in bed that morning. As Lexa helped her carefully to her feet the brunette gave her a soft smirk.

“It wasn’t that bad, now was it?”

Clarke rolled her eyes,“It wasn’t the class that was bad. I actually enjoyed it a bit. It was the getting up almost before the sub rose to be here that was bad.”

Lexa began leading them out the room and towards the exit, arm encircling Clarke’s waist gently,“The sun was already up. You just couldn’t see it because you had your eyes closed while I carried you to the bathroom to take a shower.”

“Whatever,” Clarke said as she shoved Lexa’s shoulder playfully,“So can we go back home now?”

Lexa sighed playfully before nodding her head,“I guess I could bring you home for a nap. But after that you’re mine for the rest of the day.”

Clarke smiled in triumph as Lexa opened the truck door and helped her in. The ride home was quick, much to Clarke’s pleasure, and before she knew it Lexa was opening her door to help her out. Without moving from the seat Clarke held out her arms towards Lexa and gave her her best puppy dog eyes.

“Oh, no. I’m not carrying you, Clarke. You may be pregnant but you can walk. It’s good for you and the baby. Let’s go.”

Clarke stayed unmoving as she fixed Lexa with her eyes, small tears gathering at the corners. It wasn’t until Lexa threw her head back with an exaggerated sigh and moved towards the blonde. Clarke laughed merely as Lexa picked her up and began carrying her towards the front door. Clarke quickly snatched the keys from Lexa’s hands and unlocked the door and allowing the brunette to walk inside and place her on the couch.

“Happy, princess?” Lexa asked as she smirked at the nickname that she rarely used with her wife.

“Very,” Clarke said smugly as she snuggled down into the cushions of the couch.

Clarke’s eyes quickly peered open and watched as Lexa disappeared up the stairs. A brief moment of silence settled over the house before Clarke heard the unmistakable sound of Aries’s paws agains the floor as he ran down the upstairs hallway. The blonde smiled happily as the German Shepherd raced down the stairs and looked around the room before spotting her on the couch. He trotted over to her happily before jumping up onto the couch and curling up right in front of her stomach, thankfully still enough room for both of them to fit comfortably.

“Aries!” Lexa’s voice sounded as she descended the stairs.

Clarke’s gaze caught her wife’s, who now held a cotton blanket in her had, and smiled softly at her as Lexa’s eyes shot to the puppy. Lexa shook her head before making her way back over to the couch and began spreading the blanket over the duo. Clarke smiled happily as Lexa sat on the floor in front of her and grabbed one of her hands and placed a sweet kiss to it.

“I’m beginning to think you love cuddling with him more than you do me.”

Clarke shoved her playfully before letting out a tongue curling yawn and letting her eyes drift shut. She could feel Lexa shift in front of her as she stood before she felt her warm lips press softly to her temple.

“Sleep. I’ll wake you up later. I love you, Clarke.”

If Clarke wouldn’t have been already falling into the haze of sleep, she wouldn’t have hesitated to voice her own bottomless love for the amazing woman before her. And, as she drifted off quietly, Clarke’ s lips formed into a soft smile at the thought that things would always be okay in the end. No matter the obstacles ahead of them.

* * *

Clarke’s eyes fluttered open as she felt Aries’s shift against her stomach, successfully pulling her out of her sleep. The sound of soft music flittered from the hallway causing Clarke to sit up from the couch. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes before standing and making her way to find the source of the music.

 _Fire and ice_  
_This love is like fire and ice_  
_The love is like rain and blue skies_  
_The love is like sun on the rise_  
_This love got me rolling the dice_  
_Don’t let me lose_  
_Still falling for you_  
_Still falling for you_

Clarke stopped mid step as the sweet sound of Lexa’s voice floated to her ears. Her wife was singing, and by the sounds of it, was singing in the laundry room. Tip toeing quietly to the door Clarke peaked her head around the door frame, finally spotting Lexa, back to her, swaying side to side while singing softly.

 _Beautiful mind_  
_Your heart got a story with mine_  
_Your heart got me hurting at times_  
_You heart have me new kind of highs_  
_Your heart got me feeling so fine_  
_So what to do_  
_Still falling for you_  
_Still falling for you_

No longer in fear that her wife would see her, Clarke moved into the doorway and leaned against the frame as she continued to watch Lexa sing away. The brunette was currently, to her confusion, steaming one of her dresses that she only wore to formal occasion. Maybe she got bored and decided to do some laundry? Either way, Clarke was all too amused by watching Lexa’s ass sway back and forth with the beat o the music.

 _It took us a while_  
_With every breath a new day_  
_With love on the line_  
_We’ve had our share of mistakes_  
_But all your flaws and scars are mine_  
_Still falling for you_  
_Still falling for you_

Clarke raised a single eyebrow as Lexa did a shimmy of her hips while she steamed the skirt of the dress. Just as Clarke was about to race for her phone to video the moment Lexa had decided to twirl around as she sang along. Lexa instantly jumped on reflex as she saw her leaning against the frame, a wicked smirk on her face as the brunette’s face turned to that of a deer caught in headlights. Her hand quickly reached over to the bluetooth speaker and hit the pause button.

“Clarke. What are you doing up? I…I didn’t wake you did I?”

Clarke shook her head as she giggled lightly,“I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure it was Aries moving around. But I couldn’t help but hear this angelic voice coming from the laundry room and just had to investigate.”

She could see the brunette’s blush start from her neck and steadily rise to her cheeks. Clarke giggled once more before making her way over to Lexa and stopped as she stood directly in front of her. Blue eyes gazed over the detective’s form before a hand was reaching over to the speaker and hitting the play button.

Clarke gave Lexa a lopsided smirk as she held out her hand,“Dance with me?”

Lexa’s blush quickly disappeared as she took Clarke’s offered hand and pulled her flush against her. Clarke threw her head back and laughed as the brunette spun them around a few times before dipping her down low.

 _And just like that_  
_All I breathe_  
_All I feel_  
_You are all for me_  
_I’m in_  
_And just like that_  
_All I breathe_  
_All I feel_  
_You are all for me_  
_No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do_  
_I’m still falling for you_

As the lyrics played through the room, Lexa’s lips found purchase on Clarke’s neck and guided themselves up until they rested under her ear. A shiver went down the blonde’s spine as Lexa lovingly sung the words to her, never missing a single beat, all the while keeping them constantly swaying.

 _Brighter than gold_  
_This love shining brighter than gold_  
_The love is like letters in bold_  
_This love is like out of control_  
_The love’s never growing old_  
_You make it new_  
_Still falling for you_  
_Still falling for you_

Lexa spun her out, hand still holding hers, before pulling her back in and letting her back met her chest. Her wife’s arms snaked down to her waist, hands grazing her baby bump, still keeping their bodies swaying

 _It took us a while_  
_'Cause we were young and unsure_  
_With love on the line_  
_What if we both would need more_  
_But all your flaws and scars are mine_  
_Still falling for you_  
_Still falling for you_  
_Still falling for you_

 _And just like that_  
_All I breathe_  
_All I feel_  
_You are all for me_  
_I'm in_  
_And just like that_  
_All I breathe_  
_All I feel_  
_You are all for me_  
_No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do_  
_I'm still falling for you_

The only thing Clarke could seem to focus on was Lexa. Wrapped protectively in her arms as she sang to her, following the words so perfectly. Every word seeming to match the emotions that had sparked between them from the beginning. Clarke turned in Lexa’s hold, hands clasping behind her neck as she became lost in the forest that was her wife’s eyes. The lyrics still floating softly out of Lexa’s lips.

 _Falling, crash into my arms_  
_Love you like this_  
_Like a first kiss_  
_Never let go_  
_Falling, crash into my arms_  
_Never breaking what we got_  
_Still falling for you_  
_Still falling for..._

 _And just like that_  
_All I breathe_  
_All I feel_  
_You are all for me_  
_I'm in_  
_And just like that_  
_All I breathe_  
_All I feel_  
_You are all for me_  
_All for me_

Noses touched, skimming along soft cheeks as the lyrics continued. Clarke’s hands became tangled in the baby curls at Lexa’s neck, softly caressing the brunette locks. Lexa’s hands teased at her sides, thumbs slipping under her shirt to ghost along her sides.

 _And just like that_  
_All I need is you_  
_All I feel is you_  
_You are all for me_  
_I’m still falling…_  
_And just like that_  
_All I need is you_  
_All I feel is you_  
_You are all for me_  
_No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do_  
_I’m still falling for you_

As the soft music faded away, Lexa’s lips connected with hers. Sweet, innocent, _pure_. Nothing compared to this moment. The unadulterated love that flowed from the brunette’s lips to her’s sent Clarke’s heart soaring. Reaching the clouds and threatening to never return. But Lexa was quick to help it down. To let it settle into her hands, protecting it with everything she had. To let it know that she was _loved_.

In that moment, Clarke knew that she wouldn't be able to ever stop falling for the gorgeous woman before her.

Lexa backed away slowly, breath pushing past kiss swollen lips in short pants,“I have to say, I wasn’t expecting that to happen while doing laundry.”

Clarke giggled helplessly as she rested her forehead against Lexa’s,“That’s what you get when your dancing all sexy and singing. I just couldn’t contain myself.”

“Sexy, huh? Maybe I need to try that more often, if this is what is gets me.”

Clarke squealed loudly as Lexa lifted her up and sat her down on the washing machine that was thankfully low enough for them to be at an even height. Her legs wrapped around Lexa’s hips and pulled her in close as their lips found each other’s once more. Hands began roaming, trying to meet warm skin and grip tightly, savoring the silky feeling. Tongues danced together, darting out to taste sweet lips before slipping past and connecting with moist caverns.

Clarke broke away gasping for breathe only for Lexa to continue trailing red hot kisses down her throat. The blonde inclined her head back, giving her wife full access to the delicate column of skin. As Lexa’s lips brushed passed her pulse point the heat pooling between Clarke’s legs intensified causing Clarke to moan, the sound reverberating through the room. Lexa moved away, hands pulling at Clarke’s shirt, lifting it and dropping it at her feet. The brunette’s lips found the valley between her breast, tasting the smooth skin that rested their before rising up to nip at her collarbones.

What both women didn’t notice, too busy becoming lost in their little world of passion, was the black ball of fur that happily trotted inside the room. Aries head cocked to the side, staring at his two owners, before looking around the room. The shepherd made his way over to the shelf, ignoring the sounds that came from the women behind him, and jumped up to push his paws against the shelf, successfully knocking down a few things in the process.

Lexa and Clarke jumped apart at the noise, both turning to inspect the noise. Different objects from laundry detergent to Lexa’s phone fell off the shelf and now laid on the floor. But what caused both women to burst out laughing was the song that just magically began to play through the bluetooth speaker that still somehow managed to stay secure on the shelf. Let’s Get It On by Marvin Gaye filled the laundry room sending the women into fits of laughter.

After a few moments of uncontrollable giggles, Clarke placed a hand to her almost bare chest to calm her ragged breathing,“Oh my god. That was by far the funniest thing of my life. Of course that song would just happen to come on!”

Lexa leaned on the washer next to her, finally calming her laughter,“I don’t even know how he did that. I don’t even think I have that song on my phone.”

The puppy just stared at the two women, head flopping to the side as they laughed a tiny bit more when they looked at him. Lexa shook her head before moving towards Aries and shooing him from the room so she could clean up his mess. Once everything was clean and checking to make sure her phone wasn’t cracked Lexa looked over at Clarke, still sitting on the washer.

“Help me down please?”

Lexa rolled her eyes before coming between the blonde’s legs, letting her wrap them around her waist, and moved her from her current spot. Once they were clear of the washer, Clarke unraveled her legs and slowly slid down Lexa’s body, hands tangling in her hair as she went.

“Maybe we can finish this _later_ ,” the sultry words reached Lexa’s ears.

Clarke smirked as she audibly heard the woman gulp and felt her body tense up slightly. As her feet hit the ground Lexa bent down and plucked her shirt from the floor.

“I think it would be best if you put this back on.”

Clarke gave her a wild smirk,“Or I could just walk around in my bra.”

“As much as I would love that, it would be much too distracting. I have to finish steaming your dress before tonight.”

Clarke reeled back with a confused look,“Tonight? What’s happening tonight?”

Lexa simply smiled and began helping Clarke back into her shirt, face still twisted with confusion,“It wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I told you. Now would it?”

The blonde eyes her wife suspiciously before looking over her should at the dress,“Well, I’m guessing it’s a formal occasion?”

“Yes. One that requires you to get your cute pregnant ass upstairs to start getting ready,” Lexa said as she turned Clarke around and gently began easing her out the door.

“Does this mean I have to do my hair?” Clarke groaned.

“Has becoming pregnant just made you lazy, babe?”

“This kid takes a lot out of me. And I’m nowhere near finished growing her yet.”

Clarke, too busy patting her stomach, didn’t notice when Lexa raised her eyebrows at her words,“Her? At first you said it was a boy. Now it's a girl?”

Clarke shrugged her shoulders as she looked up at Lexa,“I don't know. I can't make up my mind. I just don’t like calling her an ‘it’.”

The blonde watched as Lexa began to ponder something, eyes roaming her figure, seeming to settle on her rounding tummy. They stood there like that for a moment, Lexa pulling her bottom lip into her mouth as she concentrated.

“How about Lil Bug?”

Clarke stood silent for a moment before letting a large smile creep over her face,“Lil Bug…I like that.”

“Lil Bug it is then!”

Before Clarke knew what was happening Lexa was on her knees before her, pushing her shirt over her tummy, and placing a soft kiss to her navel. Her heart jumped in her throat as she watched her wife become nothing but a tender mother whispering sweet nothings to her unborn child. Emotions swirled in her chest as she listened to Lexa’s words carefully, her nose nuzzling the soft flesh before her.

“You hear that, Lil Bug. You have a new nickname! But you still have to prove your mommy wrong and be a boy! I need someone I can take to the shooting range with me.”  
  
Clarke raised her eyebrows quickly,“Oh, no. You’re not taking her to a shooting range. At least not until she’s twenty. And now who's the one changing their mind? I thought you said we deserved a girl.”

Lexa shook her head, ignoring Clarke's last comment, before whispering to the baby, knowing all to well that Clarke could still hear her,“Don’t worry. I’ll have you shooting bullseyes before you can count to five.”

Clarke only rolled her eyes at the brunettes antics as she stood up. Lexa chuckled deeply at her before placing a chaste kiss to her lips and swiveling her back around once more and giving a soft pat to her ass.

“Now go get ready. You’ve got two hours tops. Not that you need two hours to get ready. You could go as you are and blow everyone out the water,” Lexa said as she disappeared back into the laundry room.

Clarke laughed as she made her way upstairs, Aries trotting softly behind her. As she entered their ensuite bathroom Clarke stopped as she caught her reflection in the mirror. She turned to the side and let her fingers ghost over her baby bump as she stared at it’s reflection. As she splayed her hands over her tummy Clarke glanced down with a content smile. One that reached her heart and sent warmth spreading throughout her entire being.

“You’ve got a pretty amazing mother who already adores you. She may be crazy at times but she means well. You have no idea how much we both already love you. Not a day will go by that you won’t be showered with love.”

As Clarke gave one last brush of her fingers over her tummy before beginning to get ready, she was unaware of the woman that stood outside the bathroom door. Lexa, with her back pressed against the wall, smiled brightly as she listened to her wife’s words. Her heart fluttered happily as Clarke whispered joyously to their child, caught in the moment of love for the tiny soul that rested in her belly. And Lexa agreed, wholeheartedly, with every word that left the blonde’s lips.

Well, besides the part where Clarke said she was crazy. They would definitely talk about that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, a surprise. I wonder what Lexa's got up her sleeve? 
> 
> Until next time Lovelies!
> 
> Love to all! 
> 
> xoxo


	7. Surprise after Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise all throughout this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So happy to be back with yet another chapter of LM! This chapter is going to, once again be fluff, but after this it will start to pick up pace.
> 
> Enjoy!

Clarke blew a stray curl from her face as she did the final touches of her makeup. Her blue eyes were accentuated by a small bit of eyeliner and her lips were painted a luscious ruby red. The doctor gave her face one last glance in the mirror before nodding in acceptance and making her way out the bathroom. Upon entering the bedroom Clarke caught sight of the dress that Lexa had been steaming in the laundry room laying neatly on their bed. Walking over Clarke glanced over the lacy fabric before smiling softly and began slipping the dress on.

The dress was formfitting but thankfully not too snug around her expanding belly. The dress was white lace, the skirt ending just above her knees, and Clarke gave a small tug at the quarter sleeves to make sure they were perfectly fixed. Reaching behind her, Clarke tried to maneuver the zipper up her back only to fail halfway up.

“Lexa! I could use some help here!” Clarke cried out as she walked out the bedroom in search of her wife.

“Down here!”

Lexa’s voice floated upstairs as Clarke walked down the hallway towards the stairs. As she made her way down the wooden steps, Aries appeared at the bottom, happily wagging his tail. Clarke gave him a light scratch behind his ear before looking to her right and seeing Lexa leaning against the kitchen island. The brunette wore a women’s fitted suit, a crisp white shirt worn beneath a black blazer, legs shown off by the perfectly tailored pants, and black pumps covering her feet. All in all, Lexa was a vision of perfection that had Clarke struggling to remember to pull oxygen into her lungs.

Lexa glanced up from her phone and gave Clarke a small smirk as she caught her staring,“See something you like?”

Clarke visibly shook her head before throwing her own smirk back at her wife,“Actually, yes, I do. There just so happens to be a very attractive woman standing before me and I can’t seem how to function properly.”

“Oh, really? Does your wife know what this very attractive woman does to you?” Lexa asked as she stalked towards Clarke.

“I’m pretty sure she knows,” Clarke husked as Lexa pulled her body to her’s.

Lexa chuckled deeply before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss to her lips,“Why’d you call me, babe?”

“I can’t zip my dress up anymore. I need your help.”

Clarke pushed away from Lexa and turned around to show her the half zipped dress. She heard Lexa suck in a small breath as her eyes were met with the smooth skin of her back that peaked out from the white fabric. As Lexa’s hand found purchase on the zipper, Clarke let out a small gasp as she felt her lips graze the skin above her spine. Lexa slowly inched up the zipper, her lips following the trail just above it before ending at the back of her neck. The detective pushed her blonde hair over her left shoulder, successfully giving her full access to Clarke’s neck.

“You look so beautiful in white. It always reminds me of our wedding day,” Lexa said as she placed a few kisses along the column of her neck.

Clarke’s only reply was a deep gasp as Lexa found a particularly sensitive spot right below her jaw. Lexa’s tongue darted out to taste the salty skin of her wife’s neck before pulling away with a wicked smirk, knowing just how riled up she had made her.

“We need to leave soon. Where’s your shoes?”

Clarke took a moment to process her words, her body still buzzing from the few sultry kisses,“Uh, upstairs still. I think.”

Lexa smiled brightly before shaking her head and placing an innocent kiss to Clarke’s cheek,“Okay. You stay here while I get Aries in his kennel and grab your shoes. You’ve got your purse right?”

“I was going to switch over to my clutch. It should be sitting on the dresser.”

Lexa nodded in understanding before calling for Aries to follow her and disappearing upstairs. Clarke waited patiently for a few minutes before Lexa finally jogged back down the stairs, a pair of light brown wedges and her clutch in her hands. The brunette handed over her clutch prior to leading them over to the living room and making Clarke sit on the couch. Lexa knelt down in front of her and slipped the wedges onto Clarke’s feet, the blonde watching the entire time with a wide smile.

Once Lexa was sure the shoes were secured she stood and pulled up with her and gave her a quick once over,“You look gorgeous, babe.”

“I could say the same for you,” Clarke whispered as she gripped at Lexa’s blazer.

“Hm, but I’m not the one who’s pregnant and glowing,” Lexa said as she rested a hand on the curve of Clarke’s belly.

Clarke giggled softly before letting her hand cover Lexa’s,“You could have been, but you were so insistent that you wanted to see me pregnant.”

“Because you look sexy as hell carrying our baby. And besides, it’s kind of hard running after criminals when your waddling.”

Laughter filled the space around them at the brunette’s words and Clarke couldn’t stop herself from picturing a very pregnant Lexa chasing after some robber which in turn only caused her to laugh harder. A few minutes passed before their giggles died down and Lexa took a look at the time on her phone.

“We really have to go now or we’ll be late. You got everything?”

“Just let me put my stuff in my clutch and I’ll be all set.”

Clarke quickly switched everything that she would need from her purse to the clutch as Lexa waited for her by the front door. Once she was sure she had everything she made sure all the lights were off before taking the hand that Lexa had extended out towards her and allowing her to lead her out the door. After locking the front door Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa’s offered arm once more and began the walk to her truck.

Lexa helped Clarke inside before shutting her door and walking around to the driver’s side. As the brunette clambered inside and started the truck Clarke gave her a narrow look.

“So I’m guessing there’s no way you’d tell me where we’re going, right?”

“Not a one,” Lexa said smugly as she buckled her seatbelt and began backing out of the driveway.

Clarke rolled her eyes before playfully smacking her wife’s arm causing her to chuckle faintly,“Guess I’ll just have to sit back and enjoy the ride then.”

“I guess so.”

That earned Lexa another smack.

* * *

Clarke’s eyes gazed out the window as Lexa pulled off the road and into an empty parking lot. The soft glow of the setting sun filtered through the buildings around them, but what caught her attention the most was the sleek metal sign in front of the building they were now parked in front of.

“Drago Centro?” Clarke said as she looked over the sleek Italian restaurant.

“Yeah,” Lexa said proudly,“I remember saying how much you wanted to eat here when we passed it a few weeks ago. I thought today would be a good day to try it out.”

Clarke glanced over at Lexa before letting her eyes wonder back out the window and around the empty parking lot,“As much I appreciate it, Lex, I don’t think they’re open. The parking lot is completely empty.”

Lexa was already unbuckling her seatbelt by time the blonde had finished talking,“They’re open. Trust me.”

Clarke’s eyes narrowed at the devious glint in her wife’s eyes as she hopped out the truck and made her way over to open her door. Unbuckling her seatbelt, Clarke took the offered hand and slid out her seat and onto the concrete ground. As Lexa shut her door she straightened out her dress and smoothed down her curly hair. When Lexa appeared next to her, elbow out for her to take, Clarke gave her a toothy smile before wrapping her arm around the offered appendage. Clarke marveled at the sleek building, large windows framing the entire bottom floor allowing her to see the modern Italian style decor inside the restaurant.

“This place looks amazing,” Clarke breathed as Lexa opened the door for her.

Lexa was silent as she walked inside, taking notice of the surprisingly dim lights as she stepped in further. She glanced around the restaurant, currently devoid of any people, and was just about to turn around and ask Lexa what was going on before the lights suddenly brightened.

“SURPRISE!”

Clarke let out a startled gasp as all of her friends and mother shot up from behind the bar that was straight ahead of her and, with the lights finally being bright enough, saw the ‘happy birthday’ banner hanging above it. As she stood there with her mouth hanging open in surprise Lexa came forward and wrapped an arm around her waist before placing a soft kiss to her temple.

“Surprise, babe,” Lexa whispered in her ear.

Clarke looked from her smiling mother and friends to Lexa with a look of confused, but happy, shock,“How- what? When did you plan this? My birthday isn’t even for another two days!”

“I had a little help from our friends and your mother. We started planning this about two weeks ago after the hospital incident. We thought it would be nice to have a family celebration since I’ll be stealing you away for your birthday.”

Clarke’s eyebrows shot up at that news,“Oh really? And where will you be stealing me off to exactly?”

“Nice try, Clarke. I’m not telling you. Now, I think our friends and your mother have waited long enough to see you,” Lexa said as Clarke pouted and began walking them over towards everyone.

Clarke pushed her pouting aside as everyone stepped from behind the bar pulled her in for multiple rounds of hugs. She was always be happy around her friends - _family_ \- no matter the occasion but knew just what the hidden agenda was tonight. Keeping her mind off Niylah. After her run-in with Niylah everyone, especially Lexa, could tell that she was on edge, not that she didn’t try to hide it. There wasn’t a day that went by that her little family didn’t made sure that she was happy and her mind was far away from the blonde. Clarke appreciated it, more than anything, but sometimes she wished that they would stop tip toeing around her and just tell her what she wanted, but also at the same time didn’t, to hear.

That Niylah was still out there and they were doing what they could to find her.

Instead every time she had brought up the subject of the blonde the others were quick to change the topic. Clarke pretended not to notice, not care, but it didn’t help to take the edge off that she knew someone was still out there just waiting at any moment to strike on her and Lexa’s happiness. But, enough of that. Tonight would be a happy night. She would allow her family to pull her into blissful ignorance and keep her mind off Niylah. No matter how much the dangerous woman chipped at the back of her brain.

As Clarke pulled away from a rather tight hug from Gustus, Lexa quickly scolding the man, she faced her mother who pulled her in for another quick hug,“I know it’s a little early but happy birthday baby girl.”

“Thank mom,” Clarke said as she pulled away from her mother’s embrace with a warm smile.

“And just look at you! You’re getting so big!” Abby said gleefully as she placed her hands on either side of Clarke’s belly.

“I’m not that big yet, mom. Tomorrow will mark twelve weeks for me,” Clarke said as she rested a hand on top her growing tummy.

“Maybe it’s the dress…or you’re carrying twins.”

Clarke’s heart fluttered for a moment before she felt a hand at the small of her back and turned to see Lexa standing next to her.

“What about twins?”

Abby smiled at Lexa as she let her hands drop from Clarke’s belly,“I was just saying how big Clarke’s gotten since I’ve seen her. She’s a bit bigger than normal for twelve weeks so I suggested that maybe she’s carrying twins.”

Clarke watched Lexa’s eyebrows shoot up before glancing down at her tummy and letting a hand gently caress it. The brunette obviously wasn’t expecting the mention of twins, if the look of her face was anything to go by, and caused Clarke’s throat to clench as she waited for her reaction.

“Twins…,” Lexa whispered out, eyes still on her rounding belly.

Letting the detective have her moment Abby looked back at Clarke,“When was your last ultrasound?”

“Back when I was at the hospital. We’ve got one scheduled for in a few weeks when I’m around 18 weeks. Why?”

“You should see about getting one a little sooner. Just to see if you really are carrying twins. If you are you should be seeing your doctor more than you are now. Twins need a little more monitoring than singleton pregnancies,” Abby said as she slipped into full doctor mode.

Clarke took in all of the information, most of it coming back from her med school years and nodded her head,“Yeah. I’ll give the doctor a call tomorrow morning.”

Abby nodded in acceptance before taking her leave and moving over to talk to Indra and Bellamy. After watching her mother leave Clarke turned back to Lexa who was still staring at her tummy in awe.

“Lexa. Sweetie, talk to me.”

“Twins, Clarke. You could be carrying twins,” Lexa whispered.

“We’re not sure yet. It’s just a guess since I seem to a bit bigger than normal. Just calm down, okay?”

Lexa’s emerald eyes shot up and met her’s,“Calm down? Clarke, you could be carrying twins!”

Clarke rolled her eyes as her wife repeated her words once more. She could hear the obvious stutter in Lexa’s voice, the one that gave a hint of fear, but she could also hear the unwavering happiness that floated through.

“I can’t really tell if you’re happy or scared. Or both,” Clarke chuckled.

“Scared? I mean, we could have twins. Of course I’m a little scared, but…TWINS! Two of them! Two little babies running around!” Lexa rambled as she moved in front of Clarke and brought her lips down to her baby bump.

The blonde smiled happily as she let one of her hands rest on her tummy and the other one tangle in Lexa’s hair. She pulled her belly away with a laugh as Lexa’s nose nuzzled just above her navel causing a tickling sensation to run up her spine. Standing back at full height, Lexa pulled Clarke flush against her body and brought her lips to her’s in a sweet kiss. Before Clarke could allow her wife’s tongue to slip past her lips the sound of someone clinking a knife against a glass had them pulling away and glancing over to Raven who now stood on a stool, towering above everyone.

“Okay, listen up! Dinner’s going to be out soon, but until then we’ve got plenty of presents for the birthday girl to open and plenty of wine to go around! And after dinner we’ve got cake! So let’s start this party!”

Everyone cheered happily, wine glasses lifting in the air, before all shouting ‘happy birthday, Clarke’ and taking a sip in her honor. Clarke rolled her eyes playfully at Raven’s antics before pulling a still goofy smiling Lexa back towards their friends to mingle a bit before dinner. They moved around their friends, easily falling into different conversations, and before long Clarke found herself seated in front of everyone with a pile of gifts sitting to her left as she unwrapped each one.

With a sea of wrapping paper sitting at her feet Clarke handed off the last present to Octavia, who set it neatly on the bar top with the other presents, and looked at the empty space next to her.

“That’s all of them. Thank you everyone I reall—,” Clarke was quickly cut off.

“Not so fast,” Lexa said as she stood from her chair across from Clarke,“That wasn't the last one.”

Clarke shifted in her seat. It didn’t go past her that she hadn’t received a gift from her wife. Not that she needed one. She already gave her everything she ever wanted and more. But as Lexa rounded the bar and pulled out a box from behind it Clarke couldn’t help but let her mind wonder at what exactly her wife had gotten her.

“Saved the best for last,” Lexa whispered as she gently handed the box over to Clarke.

Clarke’s eyes skimmed over the white and gold wrapping paper before falling onto the puffy bow in the corner. She glanced up at Lexa, eyes narrowed, as she tried to read the expression on her face.

“Just open the box, Clarke!” Octavia said from her place next to her.

Clarke’s eyes shifted annoyingly over to the sheepishly smiling brunette before turning back to the box. After carefully ripping the wrapping paper and shoving it to the floor the blonde stared at the plain cardboard box on her lap, mind still trying to figure out just what was inside. Clarke lifted it and gave it a little shake and heard something shift around a bit.

“Open it,” Lexa said as she swatted down next to her.

Clarke pursed her lips, trying to keep her smile at bay, as she lifted up the top of the box and peered inside. Gold tissue paper kept her from seeing the actual gift and Clarke hastily placed the box fully in her lap to free both her hands. While she pulled the tissue paper out carefully, not wanting to accidentally miss something wrapped in them, she could feel Lexa’s hand smooth down her back comfortingly. Finally, with one last piece of gold tissue paper falling to the floor, Clarke could see the back of a picture frame staring up at her.

With her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, Clarke glanced at Lexa who only smiled happily and gestured for her to pick it up. Everyone around her leaned forward in their seats as she pulled the frame from the box and turned it towards her. A soft gasp rang from Clarke’s lips as her blue orbs caught sight of the mesmerizing photo. She had forgotten all about this one. Pictured was Lexa, smiling as bright as the sun, as Clarke placed a gentle kiss to her cheek, both of their arms wrapped around each other as they stood in front of Cinderella’s castle in Magic Kingdom.

“Oh my god. I completely forgot about these! When did you get them?”

“When we were moving I found our Disney vacation package with some old bills. It had our login information on it and about how we could download the photos. When I got on there I saw this one and remembered how you said it was a picture to remember. I thought it would make the perfect gift since you loved it so much and we never got around to getting them,” Lexa explained gently,“Oh, there’s another one in there too. I actually forgot about that one until I got to the pictures.”

Clarke handed the picture frame over to Lexa before digging back in the box and pulling out another picture frame. Ocean blue eyes widened at the image in front of her, completely mesmerized. It was the one of Lexa slightly dipping Clarke in a passionate kiss as fireworks burst brightly behind them, filing the ninth sky with multitudes of colors.

“That’s a keeper,” Clarke whispered as she remembered her own words from that night.

She kept scanning the picture before her eyes were drawn down to the bottom of the frame where the word ‘forever’ rested in black cursive lettering. Clarke felt her throat tighten with emotion as she looked over the picture one last time before turning to Lexa and pulling her in for a tight hug.

“Thank you. I love it so much,” Clarke whispered before chastely kissing her wife.

“You’re welcome, Clarke,” Lexa spoke against her lips.

As they become lost to each other’s eyes Abby quickly stole the pictures from their hands before passing them around for everyone to see. Soft murmurs and ‘awe’s’ filled the room but Lexa and Clarke were much to busy happily staring at each other to notice. It wasn’t until Octavia gently took the box from Clarke’s lap did their lingering gaze break apart. Bellamy and Gustus were already stuffing the discarded wrapping paper into a nearby trashcan when they looked away from each other.

Once the cleanup and fawning over the pictures was over, the small staff that was attending to their party announced that their dinner was ready. The group made their way over to the long table in the middle of the restaurant, chatting happily about the night as they all took their seats. Multiple Italian dishes were set in front of the respected guest, Clarke’s being her all time favorite fettuccine Alfredo. A waiter made his way around the table with a fresh bottle of wine, filling each glass until he came to Clarke’s.

Lexa’s hand shot up and covered her wife’s glass and looked at the waiter,“Water for both of us please.”

The waiter nodded politely before disappearing to grab their waters. Clarke reached over and set her hand over Lexa’s with a soft smile.

“You can drink tonight. I can always drive us home.”

“Not a chance,” Lexa said before leaning over and placing her lips along the shell of Clarke’s ear,“Besides. I want to be completely sober for tonight.”

A shiver ran down Clarke’s spine at the sexual desire that dripped in Lexa’s tone and she couldn’t help when her thighs squeezed together, trying to find the right pressure to relief the sudden ache between them. Lexa gently kissed the skin behind her ear before pulling away with a devious smile and continued to eat her food as if nothing happened. The blonde took in a calming breath before picking up her fork and resumed eating her food. Before long the waiter arrived with their waters and quickly disappeared once again, leaving the table to enjoy their food and chat.

As Clarke was about to finish up the last of her Alfredo Raven was standing from her chair and once again clinking her knife against her wine glass,“So, with special permission from the owner I was able to hook up a projector system so we can all look back over the years at how much our lovely little Clarke has grown up. Get ready for some embarrassing pictures, Clarke. You can thank your mother for most of them!”

Everyone laughed, Clarke sending a playful glare over to her mother who only shrugged, as Raven hit a few buttons on the projector next to the table. A blank screen appeared on the empty wall next to their table and before long soft music filled the space and a picture of baby Clarke appeared on the wall. Clarke hid her face in her hands as a picture of her four-year-old self running butt naked through the house appeared causing Lexa, and everyone else, to throw their heads back in laughter.

“Laugh it up. Come on. Just wait until all of your birthdays! You better watch out for me because I’ll be sure to embarrass the shit out of you all!” Clarke playfully threatened.

Time seemed to slow down as everyone enjoyed themselves by watching pictures from Clarke’s life. From a baby to the soon-to-be mother that she was now. As a picture of her and Lexa, dancing happily on their wedding day, filled the screen Clarke couldn’t help but to lean back against her wife and let out a content filled sigh escape her lips. In this moment, everything seemed fine. There was no psycho blonde trying to ruin their lives. No stressful jobs. Nothing. Just happiness. That’s all Clarke wanted in life. To be happy with Lexa and their unborn child.

Was that too much to ask?

* * *

After finishing the pictures and some birthday cake everyone was slowly making their way towards the exit, Lincoln and Bellamy already loading Clarke’s gifts into the back of Lexa’s truck. Everyone crowded around Clarke and Lexa and gave their farewell hugs before slowly making their way towards the back of the restaurant where they parked to stay hidden from Clarke’s view. Abby lingered for a few more minutes after everyone disappeared.

“I hope you had fun tonight baby girl. I know I did reliving all those memories of you as a baby. Seeing you with your father in those pictures…,” Abby slowly trailed off.

Clarke’s gaze drifted down to stare at her feet as she kicked a pebble to the side. She, of course, hadn’t missed the pictures of her with her father. Each one was both a beautiful memory but also a harsh reality that he was no longer with them. But Clarke couldn’t find herself to be consumed with the sadness that usually flowed inside herself when she would see pictures of her father. Instead, she felt a surge of warmth that only grew with each image.

“He’d be happy for us both, mom. I can feel it. He’s always with us. Watching us from the stars,” Clarke whispered, feeling Lexa’s arm tighten around her waist.

Abby’s hand drifted up and settled lightly on Clarke’s cheek,“You’re right, honey. He’d want nothing but the best for you and I’m sure he already knows that you have the best.”

Clarke didn’t need her mother to voice what she meant. She knew she was talking about Lexa. The brunette, even with the three months of strain, had always been a constant happiness in her life since she met her. She was the one who put a smile on her face when she was down. Or danced around the house with her while she sang softly in her ear. Everything about Lexa oozed happiness and Clarke soaked it up like a sponge.

“He’d love you, Lexa. Just because you make her happy,” Abby said as her eyes wondered over to Lexa.

Clarke could tell that Lexa was struggling to respond, obviously too caught up int the moment,“You don’t have to say anything, Lex. But she’s right. He would love you.”

Lexa’s emerald orbs shot down to Clarke, her lips pursed in a light smile, and placed a gently kiss to the crown of her head. The blonde could feel Abby’s eyes on them and turned back to see her mother off. She stepped out of her wife’s hold and wrapped her arms around Abby for what seemed to be the millionth time that night.

“Thank you, mom. I really had fun tonight. And I know dad did watching you embarrass the shit out of me with all those baby photos,” Clarke whispered.

Abby let out a tiny laugh as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. They stayed like that for a few moments, hands soothingly rubbing each other’s back, before pulling away. Abby pushed a lock of blonde hair behind her ear before letting her fingers gently brush across her jaw and fall gently under her chin to lift it slightly.

“I love you, Clarke. Your father does, too,” Abby said before placing a motherly kiss to her cheek.

“I love you too, mom. Be safe going home.”

Abby nodded silently before pulling away and turning to Lexa,“Daughter-in-law too scared to give her mother-in-law a hug?”

Lexa chuckled before making her way over to Abby and allowing her to pull her into a hug. Clarke watched happily at the exchange, her heart beating rapidly as she watched the two. Slowly, they broke apart and gave each other a kind smile and a nod before Abby stepped back and gave a soft wave as she made her way towards her car. Clarke waved back as Lexa turned to her and placed a hand to the small of her back and began leading them to her truck.

As Lexa helped her into the vehicle Clarke let out a happy sigh,“I definitely had fun tonight. It was a very welcomed surprise.”

“I’m glad you had fun. Raven was so sure that you’d want to celebrate at some club with strippers,” Lexa said teasingly.

Clarke grimaced,“I don’t think so. That’s more of Raven’s style.”

“I knew you’d say that,” Lexa said with a smirk before closing her door and making her way to the driver’s side.

Clarke relaxed in her seat as Lexa drove out of the parking lot and back towards the house. She watched the street lights blink past them as they drove down the highway and felt herself grow tired with each passing light. Clarke blindly reached over for Lexa’s hand that she knew was resting the center console and entwined their fingers tightly. Feeling Lexa squeeze her fingers Clarke allowed her head to fall back against her headrest and closed her eyes.

* * *

“Clarke. Clarke, wake up. We’re home.”

Clarke sucked in a deep breath as she opened her tired eyes to see Lexa standing at her open door. Lexa gave her a gentle smile and soothed some hair from her face as she shifted up in her seat.

“Do you want me to carry you again?”

Clarke shook her head as she unbuckled her seat belt,“No, I think I can walk this time.”

Lexa held out a hand and helped her from the truck before shutting the door,“The presents should be fine in the truck until tomorrow.”

Nodding Clarke took hold of her hand and allowed Lexa to lead them away from the truck and towards the front door. They chatted quietly as they made their way up the porch stairs and, as Clarke opened her clutch to pull out her keys, she felt Lexa’s arm shoot out in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. Suddenly, Lexa’s gun was pulled out from under her blazer, Clarke knowing she kept it with her at all times, and was pointed ahead of them.

She glanced over Lexa’s shoulder cautiously and took in the sight before her. Their front door was wide open, almost like an invitation for anyone to enter, but what caught her eye the most was the object that sat in the doorway. A teddy bear sat on the floor, a ‘happy birthday’ shirt on it’s fuzzy body, and a few balloons were tied around it’s arm, floating above his head. One pink ballon floated above the rest and Clarke could clearly make out the words scribbled in sharpie.

_Happy early birthday, beautiful. -Niylah_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy. Oh, boy. Niylah sure has some guts. Breaking into Clexa's home and calling Clarke beautiful. Lexa is not gonna be happy with this one! 
> 
> Until next time lovelies!
> 
> Love to all! :)
> 
> P.s. I have a new story, Shattered Memories, posted! Its a college AU and definitely something I can't wait to see develop over the future chapters! Please feel free to check it out! ;)


	8. She Will Be Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa enters the house and Indra is called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too big happens in this chapter. Just a few keys things that'll pick up in the following chapter! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! :)

Lexa’s instincts were screaming at her to keep Clarke safe. To keep her away from the danger that could possibly be lurking inside their home. Gun still raised, Lexa swiftly drew Clarke into her side before looking around then quickly ushering her wife back towards the truck. Clarke’s voice sounded out around her, yelling, but the blood rushing in Lexa’s ears drowned it out making it a bare whisper.

_Get her somewhere safe._

Her mind screamed at her. Images of Clarke laying in the hospital bed, weak from the bullet wound on her shoulder, filled her panicking brain. She could barely process herself opening the passenger door of the truck while trying to push Clarke gently inside. Trying to put her somewhere safe.

“Lexa! Hey, come back to me! Lexa!”

Finally Clarke’s cries reached her ears. Filled her beating heart with a swell of calm, slowly it down to it’s normal rhythm. Green clashed with blue as she felt Clarke’s hands cup her cheeks and only then did she realize that she was hyperventilating. Ragged breathes filling the space between them, making her lungs scream to be filled properly with oxygen.

“Look at me, Lex. Just look at me! Everything’s okay. There you go…just breath with me,” Clarke hushed her gently, her fingers shifting upwards to grip gently onto brunette locks.

Lexa finally took in a much needed deep breath, causing the rushing in her ears to die down as the Clarke’s voice pulled her back.

“I need to keep you safe. I need to get you out of here.”

“Lexa, you have a gun. You’re keeping me safe right now. No one’s going to come near us with your gun drawn,” Clarke said quietly.

Nodding, Lexa took a quick glance behind her before ushering Clarke into the passenger seat. Leaving the door open, the detective quickly pulled out her phone to dial Indra’s number and relay the current events that had taken place. The few rings of the phone had Lexa’s heart speeding up once again, her foot tapping impatiently against the driveway, but it all stopped as she felt Clarke’s soothing had on her shoulder.

“Lexa? What’s going on?”

Indra’a voice was like a wake-up call in her ear, pulling her away from the safety anchor that was Clarke’s eyes,“Indra, it’s Niylah. Clarke and I just arrived home and found our door wide open and a little…gift from her.”

Lexa didn’t even finish her sentence before she heard Indra shuffling around on the other end,“I’m on my way. I’ll have some cars sent down there immediately. Just get yourself and Clarke out of there until we can make sure she’s not still there.”

Lexa hurriedly agreed and ended the phone call before stuffing the device back into her pocket and turning back to Clarke. The detective automatically noticed the worried look on the woman’s face, the little valley between her eyebrows scrunched up in concern.

“Clarke, what’s wrong?”

“Aries…He’s still in there, Lex. What if…what if she hurt him?”

“He’s fine, babe. I’m going to get us somewhere safe until Indra and a squad gets here to make sure Niylah isn’t still in the house,” Lexa assured her as she tried to close the door.

“No!” Clarke’s hadn't quickly stopped the door from closing,“I’m not leaving him here Lexa! For all we know he could be up there hurt and by time Indra gets here it may already be too late to help him!”

Lexa’s heart twisted painfully, her mind screaming at her to get Clarke away from the property but also telling her to push away Clarke’s fears. Her head split in two as she tried to come to a decision. She couldn’t go into the house without bringing Clarke with her or leaving her in the truck. Both options she wasn’t pleased with at all.

“Dammit, Clarke. I can’t go get him. I’ll either have to bring you with me, where Niylah is possibly waiting, or leave you here, unprotected.”

Clarke’s eyes filled with tears, Lexa knowing her hormones were running amuck, before she nodded silently. The brunette’s heart broke at the sight, her hand running down her face to try and calm her racing mind. She couldn’t leave Clarke like this. She would be far to stressed about Aries until she saw him with her own eyes and knew that he was okay.

Sighing in defeat Lexa did the only thing she could think of.

“Clarke, look at me,” the blonde hastily lifted her head to stare at her wife, salty tears streaming down her cheeks,“I’m going to get him, but you _have_ to stay in the truck. Doors locked and do not come out even if you hear something. Do you understand me?”

Clarke nodded slowly. Lexa looked her over for a second before taking her hand and sliding her gun into her palm and gently closing it around the handle,“Listen to me. The safety is right here. If you so much as see or hear something that isn’t me or Aries, then you flip that down be ready to fire. Can you do that?”

“No, Lexa. You need to take this with you. You can’t go in there unarmed,” Clarke said as she pushed the gun back into Lexa’s hand.

“If you want me to go get Aries then this is the only way. I’m not leaving you unprotected. If Niylah is in there I know how to handle myself.”

The gun was placed back into Clarke’s hand and before she could utter another retort Lexa quickly threw her truck keys onto the blonde’s lap and closed the door. Clarke’s worried eyes met her’s through the window and Lexa gave her a small smile and made sure she locked the truck before making her way cautiously back towards the front door. The detective slipped silently past the bear and balloons, her eyes roaming over the seemingly untouched house for any signs of the female.

Careful steps were taken towards the stairs, her eyes constantly darting to check the surroundings behind her. Ascending the stairs Lexa made sure to keep her back towards the wall so she could keep an eye on the entire area around her, leaving no room for a sneak attack of any kind. Finally reaching the top of the stairs Lexa peaked down the dark hallway, careful to watch for any abnormal shadows. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary Lexa began making her way to their bedroom, slow even steps as she peered into each room she passed to make sure no one was lurking about.

Their bedroom door was closed, something that struck Lexa’s gut as she knew that they always left it open when they were gone. Grabbing ahold of the knob, Lexa braced herself for any obstacle that may be waiting for her on the other side. Taking a deep breath, the brunette pushed her back against the wall next to the door before quickly turning the knob and throwing the door open. She stayed against the wall for a few moments, waiting for any sound of movement to come from the room, before cautiously peering around the corner.

The room was dark, only the dim light of the street lamps slipping through the curtains and casting dark shadows across the room. A low growl caught her attention as she stepped further into the room, her heart instantly calming down as she realized it as Aries. Reaching over beside the door Lexa flipped the light switch, letting the room fill with the bright lights. Her emerald gaze automatically met Aries’s bristling fur as he stood in his kennel, his growls finally dying down as he realized just who was standing in the room. Lexa’s insides finally calmed as she looked over the puppy and saw that there was no harm done to him.

The brunette made her way over to the kennel and unlocked it, allowing the shepherd to slip out of the kennel and approach her with wet kisses,“Easy, Aries. I know you’re happy to see me but we need to get you out of here so I can get you to Clarke. Come on boy, let’s go.”

Lexa stood and turned around as the dog jogged over to the bedroom door, but her body instantly froze as she came face to face with the full body mirror in the corner of the room. Shards of the reflective surface littered the floor where it had been busted, a single picture stuck into the frame of the mirror. Walking over, Lexa grabbed ahold of the picture, easily recognizing it as her and Clarke’s wedding photo. Her face was burned out, almost as if done with a cigarette, and a few choice words were scribbled down at the bottom in dripping, red ink.

_“She will be mine.”_

Lexa knew the picture was meant for her to find and only her. Niylah knew that the detective would never let Clarke into the house until she checked every nook and cranny. Teeth clenched in anger, Lexa balled the picture up, mentally pegging a note in the back of her mind to print a new one, before throwing it down by her feet. She was sick and tired of people trying to ruin her and Clarke’s lives. She was ready to be at peace with her wife. To not have to fear leaving Clarke alone. To not have to fear for the safety of their unborn child.

The sound of sirens suddenly filled her ears and before long the blue lights of the squad cars were bouncing around the room from the windows. Knowing there was nothing else she could do, Lexa finally made her way out the room, finally noticing that Aries was long gone. Picking up her pace a little, the brunette hoped that Clarke hadn’t gotten out of the truck at the sight of the puppy.

Rushing down the stairs and out the front door, careful to bypass the teddy bear and balloons, Lexa took in the sight of the multiple police vehicles in front of her home.

“Lexa!”The brunette turned a bit to her left to see Indra lightly jogging up towards her, a few other officers right behind her,“Why the hell did you go inside? You should be with Clarke far away from here!”

“I know! Clarke wouldn’t leave without Aries!”

Lexa didn’t even give her Captain time to retort before jogging over to her truck, quickly noticing how Aries was sitting patiently by the passenger door. Clarke’s eyes instantly caught her movement, her eyes widening before suddenly throwing the door open and hopping out, careful not to hit Aries.

“Lexa!”

Clarke rushed towards Lexa as fast as she could before throwing herself into her wife’s arms, a few tears spilling down her cheeks.

“It’s okay. I’m okay. Nothing happened,” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s hair.

“I shouldn’t have made you go in there. I should have just listened to you…but I was selfish. I couldn’t just leave him, Lex. You could have been hurt. I’m sorry,” Clarke’s voice sounded brokenly in her ear.

Lexa gently pushed Clarke away and smoothed a few stray blonde curls from her face,“It’s not your fault, Clarke. You were just worried. And it was my choice to leave my gun with you. I wasn’t going to leave you without any protection. I’m perfectly fine so don’t worry about it anymore, okay?”

Clarke searched Lexa’s eyes for a bit,“You’re sure you’re okay? She wasn’t in there?”

“No. Other than the teddy bear and a broken mirror there were no signs of Niylah. Aries was untouched in his kennel. A little shaken up maybe but she didn’t touch him.”

The blonde’s eyes shot down to the puppy who sat at their feet causing a watery smile to form over her face. Reaching a hand down, Clarke ran her fingers through his thick fur before moving up and scratching behind his ear and then turning back to look at Lexa,“Thank you. You possibly risked your life to get him, even though every nerve in your body was probably telling you not to. I put you in possible danger and you didn’t even bat an eyelash.”

Lexa chuckled softly,“My nerves weren’t telling me to keep myself safe. They were telling me to keep _you_ safe. You and our child. I put my life on the line almost every other day during work so there’s nothing different there. I wasn’t worried about myself. Not for a second, Clarke.”

“Lexa…You have to think of yourself, too. I can’t have you getting hurt because of me, even if I did just push you into going to get Aries out of our home that had a possible mad woman inside without your gun. I need you safe just as much as you need me safe. I won’t raise this baby on my own,” Clarke said sternly.

“And you won’t. I’ll be here for as long as I can help it. You and our baby can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Clarke giggled quietly before pulling Lexa towards her for a gently kiss. It was soon interrupted by the sound of Indra’s voice calling out to the two women, who promptly turned around to face the Captain.

“Did you find anything, Indra?”

“Other than the bear, balloons, and the mirror, which I’m guessing you’ve already seen, nothing seems to be wrong. The door doesn’t appear to be kicked in, so we’re guessing she picked the locks. I’ve got an officer bagging all the evidence now so we shouldn’t be too long here. Though I’m guessing neither of you will want to be here tonight?”

Looking down at Clarke, the blonde swiftly shook her head in response,“I can’t stay here tonight knowing she was in our house. What if she comes back while we’re sleeping?”

Mentally agreeing Lexa looked back up at Indra,“There’s your answer. You already know that I wouldn’t let us stay here with this happening. Not until I can get a security system installed which I should have done before we officially moved in, to make sure this doesn’t happen again.”

Indra nodded acceptably, knowing fully well that the detective would do everything to keep her wife out of any possible harm,“Of course. I expected nothing less. We’re going to have an officer posted a small ways down the street to keep an eye on the house in case she’s crazy enough to come back. I’ll also have an officer follow you both to wherever you’ll be staying and they’ll be posted outside the entrance to make sure she doesn’t show up there.”

Lexa offered her hand out to Indra who quickly gripped her forearm,“Thank you, Indra. You’ve done more for us than I can ever thank you for.”

Indra’s grip on her arm tightened slightly at her words,“Don’t thank me, Lexa. You’re one of my best detectives and one of the closest people to me. I wouldn’t be doing my job as, not only your Captain, but as your friend if I let anything happen to you or Clarke.”

Lexa’s heart swelled at her words. She’d known Indra since Anya’s first day as an officer and couldn’t think of a better Captain than her. Removing her arm from around Clarke’s waist, Lexa quickly pulled Indra by her arm and into a hug.

“You’re more than a friend Indra. You’ve always been there for me and Anya. You’re family. You always have been,” Lexa whispered quietly into her ear.

She felt Indra stiffen a bit before a gentle nod was felt against her shoulder. Lexa had known from day one that the older woman would become a special person in her life. A sort of motherly figure that she and Anya looked up to and seemed guidance from. And for that she was grateful. She always would be.

Pulling away, Indra gave Lexa one pursed lip smile, “You’re my family as well, Lexa. Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t.”

Indra nodded before dropping her arm and turning to Clarke. Lexa watched as Clarke pulled Indra into a hug of her own, a few words of thanks being whispered into the older woman’s ear. Indra responded teasingly, telling the blonde to keep herself out of the trouble that seemed to follow her around every corner. Clarke let out a little giggle before pulling back and nodding in agreement and moving back to Lexa’s side.

“Whenever you’re ready to go an officer will follow you. I’m sure you need to get a few things before you leave though. I’m sure neither of you want to stay in the same clothes all night,” Indra stated.

“I was actually going to see if you would stay with Clarke while I run and grab a few things from the house. I you don’t mind,” Lexa said hesitantly.

Her mind still screamed at her to keep Clarke by her side at all times but she knew she could trust Indra with the care of her wife and unborn child.

“Not at all. You go grab what you need and I’ll see to it that Clarke stays out of trouble,” Indra said with a small smirk.

Lexa nodded in thanks before pressing a kiss to Clarke’s cheek, stating she’d be right back, before disappearing into the house. An officer thankfully had already packed up the bear and balloons but were still working in the bedroom. Lexa quickly maneuvered around them, grabbing a small duffle bag and packing a few clothes and some shoes before moving into the bathroom and packing a few toiletries they would need for the night. She also stopped to grab a few things they would need for Aries before making her way back downstairs.

After grabbing some dog food for the puppy, Lexa made her way back outside in search of her wife. Seeing Clarke sitting in her truck, passenger door open, Indra leaning against the side and Aries sticking his out the back window behind Clarke, Lexa made her way over and placed the bag in the bed of the truck before addressing Indra.

“Thank you again, Indra. I’ll be sure to let you know where we are as soon as we get settled.”

“Stop thanking me, Lexa. Just make sure you and Clarke stay safe tonight. And I’ll be waiting.”

After making sure Clarke was comfortable, Lexa closed her door and walked over to the driver’s side, Indra following close behind her. Before she could open the door Indra placed a firm hand onto her shoulder.

“I know you saw the picture, Lexa. She may be after Clarke, but it’s you that she wants gone. I want you to promise me something. Make sure you keep your safety in mind just as much as you do Clarke’s. I know that may be hard for you but just try, okay?”

Lexa’s gaze darted down to her feet before glancing back up at Indra and giving her a stiff nod,“I’ll try. It’s just…she’s important. More important than anything and I can’t lose her or the baby.”

“I know, but if you get hurt or, god forbid, Niylah kills you, then it’ll kill Clarke. I know how much you both care about each other. Just…watch out for yourself as well.”

Lexa gave her another nod before thanking her once more and hopping into the truck. Buckling up and starting the vehicle, the brunette could feel her wife’s eyes on her.

“What was that about?” Clarke asked softly as Lexa began backing out the driveway.

“I think it’ll be best if we talk about it when we find somewhere to stay, okay? I’m not going to keep anything from you so can it wait until then?”

Clarke’s eyes softened at her tired tone,“Of course. I can wait.”

Lexa glanced over at the blonde with a thankful look before focusing her emerald eyes back onto the road. A few minutes of silence past, Aries laying quietly in the backseat, before Lexa felt Clarke’s hand cover her’s that rest on the center console.

“We’re okay, Lex. We always will be.”

As Clarke’s fingers intertwined with her’s Lexa felt a small flicker of hope alight in her chest. Things may be seeming to spin slowly out of her control but she knew that as long as she had Clarke she would always be able to find a firm grasp on life. Would be able to see the bright future ahead of them that was filled with love and their growing family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niylah really has some backbone, doesn't she? I'm sure Lexa will show her what's she's got coming to her whenever they finally get face-to-face. ;) 
> 
> Next chapter we'll pick up a small bit after where we left off and get to see a bit of Lexa's emotions! Be prepared! :)
> 
> Love to all! 
> 
> xoxo


	9. Just You And Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke deal with the aftermath of Niylah's schemes in their own way. Bubbles being a necessity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days. This chapter took me two days. Had a bout of writers block in the middle but thankfully got over it after taking a bit of time off. I'm happy to give you all a new update, though! Even if it took me a bit longer than normal! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! Read to your hearts content and let me know what you think! 
> 
> xoxo

Lexa plopped down onto the plush bed in their hotel room, head falling into the grasp of her hands as she rested her elbows on her knees. It had been tough to find a decent hotel that accepted dogs for them to stay the night, but after almost an hour of driving through the city they had found one. Their bag laid forgotten at the door where Lexa had let it fall to the ground, too tired to even think of lugging it the rest of the way into the room.

Clarke removed her shoes before sitting beside her wife, Lexa feeling her hand beginning to rub soft circles on her back through her shirt. Aries laid quietly at their feet, seeming to understand the need to keep quite for the rest of the night.

“We don’t have to talk about it right now, Lexa. I know you’re tired and so am I. Why don’t we take a bath and forget about everything right now?”

Lexa looked up with grateful eyes as Clarke gave her a warm smile,“A bath sounds great.”

Clarke stood up and grabbed both of Lexa’s hands and began pulling her towards the bathroom. Once inside, the door staying open behind them, Clarke began to peel back her blazer, letting it fall to the floor. The rest of her clothing quickly followed and before she knew it Lexa was bare before her wife. Clarke’s eyes raked over her body, her eyes lingering on the small scar that she had received from Caleb, before reaching her own gaze. Saying nothing, Lexa simply turned Clarke around in her arms, hands finding the zipper to her dress and pulling it down.

With every inch of skin exposed Lexa laid a kiss to it, as she had done when she had zipped it up earlier that night. Goosebumps formed along Clarke’s flesh as the brunette reached the small of her back, her knees finding their way to the floor. Lexa’s hands were gently against her wife’s hips as she urged her to turn back around so she was face to face with her growing belly. Feather light kisses were placed along gentle curve where their unborn child sat, sleeping peacefully, unaware of the dangers that lurked in the outside world.

Clarke’s hands found their way into Lexa’s hair and emerald eyes lifted up to see her contently smiling down at her, love clear as day gleaming in her eyes,“She’s going to love you. So much.”

Lexa got up from her knees, her hands staying on Clarke’s hips so she could pull her towards her body as close as possible,“ _He_ is going to love _you_. You’re going to be an amazing mother, Clarke.”

“ _We’re_ going to be amazing mothers,” Clarke said as she rubbed her nose along Lexa’s.

One of Lexa’s hands ghosted up to met Clarke’s hand that rested over the swell of her stomach. Their fingers became intertwined as they rested their hands protectively over Clarke’s belly. A silent promise to forever keep their Lil Bug safe as long as they were alive floating between them. Standing there, Lexa suddenly remembered the little conversation between her wife and her growing stomach and smiled wickedly.

“And what’s this I hear that you’ve been telling Lil Bug that I’m crazy?”

Clarke let out a small gasp before being overcome with laughter,“You weren’t supposed to hear that! That was a private moment!”

“Then you should have closed the door, love. I heard every little word,” Lexa said as she peppered Clarke’s face with kisses.

“Oh god, that’s embarrassing,” Clarke said before hiding her face in Lexa’s neck.

Lexa’s own laugh finally floated around them, hands slowly shifting to Clarke’s back where she began unclasping her bra,“You talking to our child is the least embarrassing thing you can do, Clarke. Talking to the baby helps them feel attached to you once he’s born. And plus, it’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen you do.”

Lexa could practically feel Clarke’s eyes rolling around in her head,“You and the pregnancy facts. I’m going to take those ‘what to expect when you’re expecting’ books away from you. You read them way to much and quote from them every chance you get.”

“It’s good for me to know what to expect during your pregnancy. And besides, it’s not like you would read them so I have to keep myself informed for _both_ of us.”

Clarke removed herself from Lexa’s neck and backed away to fix her wife with a playful glare,“I’m pretty sure I know what’s happening to my body, Lexa. I mean, I am a doctor.”

“Says the one who should know that the amount of coffee you try to drink is bad for the baby,” Lexa teased.

“I can’t help it that Lil Bug takes all my energy! I need the coffee to keep me going during the day!”

“Maybe try decaf next time?”

Clarke’s eyes quickly narrowed,“That’s the opposite of what I need. Now, fix our bath before I decide to kick you out for mentioning such a horrible thing.”

Lexa just chuckled as moved away from Clarke towards the large garden tub. After making sure the water wasn’t too hot for Clarke, Lexa stepped out of the bathroom and made her way towards their bag to grab a bottle before heading back. When she entered the bathroom once more she noticed Clarke finally standing devoid of any other clothing, standing at the edge of the tub just waiting to sink into the warm water.

Lexa held up the bottle as Clarke’s gaze shifted to her,“I figured this was a necessity for tonight.”

The light purple liquid sloshed around in the bottle as Lexa shook it a bit, Clarke’s eyes lighting up in happiness,“Bubble bath is always a necessity, Lexa. Especially a lavender scented one.”

Lexa shook her head playfully at her wife before opening the bottle and pouring a decent amount of the liquid under the running water. It only took a few seconds before the bubbles began to rise atop the water, the calming smell of lavender wafting around the room. Lexa could hear Clarke sigh peacefully as she breathed in the scent and, after placing the bottle onto the counter, made her way to her wife.

The brunette held her hands out silently to the blonde who took them with a soft smile. Lexa helped Clarke over the rim of the tub, her grip tightly slightly to make sure she did not slip, and helped her down into the water. After Clarke was settled Lexa let the tub fill up a little more before shutting off the running water and finding her place behind her wife. Once Clarke was situated against her chest Lexa pushed the mass of blonde curls over her wife’s shoulder and laid a delicate kiss to the top of her shoulder.

Clarke sunk down further into the water, her hands finding Lexa’s and moving them to wrap around her middle,“This is nice. Definitely what we needed after tonight.”

And that’s when the events came crashing back to the forefront of Lexa’s mind.

The teddy bear.

The balloons.

The picture.

“Clarke…I want to tell you what I found in the house,” Lexa whispered against her shoulder.

The doctor took in a deep breath before snuggling further into Lexa’s chest,“I thought we would talk about it in the morning? We don’t have to, Lexa. Let’s just relax and we’ll go over everything in the morning, okay?”

“Okay,” Lexa agreed quietly.

She wanted to desperately to tell her what she had found. She wanted no more secrets between them. _None_. Secrets only led to people getting hurt, and that was the last thing she was going to let happen to Clarke. But, maybe it was best for them to wait. There had been more stress placed onto Clarke’s shoulders than Lexa was happy with, and she didn’t want to push it any further than necessary.

They stayed in the tub until the water grew cold, the bubbles slowly disappearing with each passing minute. Lexa’s hands had ghosted over Clarke’s body as she washed the day away, Clarke’s hands following closely behind on her own body. Soon, they found themselves making their way out the bathroom, both clad in nothing but a towel. Aries had found himself a comfortable spot on the room’s couch and was sleeping soundly, not even an ear flicking as they walked back into the room.

“I think we should take him to some classes. Train him to be a guard dog. Maybe even a police K-9,” Lexa commented as she moved over to Clarke.

Clarke’s eyes wondered over to the sleeping puppy and let a tiny smile lift the corners of her lips,“I think that’s a good idea. He listens but it would do him some good for classes. I’ll look into it tomorrow, see what I can find.”

Lexa didn’t reply, instead grabbing ahold of Clarke’s towel, unwrapping it from her body, and slowly helping dry her off. The blonde stayed still, only her hands coming to steady herself on Lexa’s shoulders as the brunette lifted her legs one at a time to dry. It wasn’t long before Clarke was reaching to do the same for Lexa and both found themselves completely dry and standing bare before each other.

The detective’s eyes traveled down the length of her wife’s body, emerald orbs lingering at the soft swell of her tummy. A burning heat pooled in her lower belly as she envisioned Clarke, round with their child, her hands ghosting over the large bump as she whispered soothing words while the baby kicked happily at her hands. Lexa’s hands seized Clarke’s hips and pulled her flush against her in one lightening move, a heated gasp escaping the blonde’s lips as their warm skin met.

No words were said.

No words were needed.

Instead, Lexa’s lips found Clarke’s. Devoured them as if they were the last drop of water in the universe. A strangled moan slipped through the kiss as Clarke’s arms wrapped around Lexa’s neck, anchoring herself to her wife. The heat around them grew steadily, almost suffocating Lexa with it’s strength, and before she could stop herself, she was lifting Clarke by the backs of her thighs and carrying her over to the bed. Slowly lowering her to the bed, Clarke’s hair fanned out around her head, creating a golden halo around her face and making her blue eyes shimmer brightly as they stared up at Lexa.

As Lexa hovered above her, eyes trailing along every inch of supple flesh that they could find, Clarke’s hands cupped her cheeks and allowed her thumbs to smooth over their rosy tint,“I just want to forget about everything right now. I just want it to be me and you. Here. Right now.”

The words flowed through her ears, her heart pumping fast with each syllable that slipped from Clarke’s lips. Dropping down to her elbows, careful not to put any pressure on Clarke’s stomach, Lexa allowed her pink lips to ghost over Clarke’s with a slight nod.

“Just us. No one else,” Lexa whispered huskily,“I’m pretty confident I can make you forget everything else.”

The giggle that left Clarke let out quickly turned to a moan as she felt Lexa nip at her lower lip before trailing a line of fire down the column of her throat. The brunette smirked against her wife’s skin as she made her way down to the valley between her breasts, her nose gently tracing the path and letting her breath puff out against the silky skin. Clarke was helpless to the feeling. Only able to wiggle under the feather light touch before arching her back completely off the bed as Lexa’s mouth took hold of a dusty pink nipple.

Clarke’s hands immediately found their way into Lexa’s hair while letting out a ragged breath,“Lexa.”

The detective continued her ministrations to the straining nipple before moving on to its twin a few moments later. Clarke’s moans never ceased, echoing around the room and making their way into Lexa’s ears. Letting her nipple go with a small ‘pop’ Lexa moved back up the blonde’s body and captured her lips in a searing kiss before pulling away and locking onto blue, lust hazy eyes.

“I love you, Clarke,” Lexa said as she raised a single hand to let her thumb lightly brush across a kiss swollen lip.

Clarke’s hands smoothed down Lexa’s back, a gesture that she learned her wife loved while being passionate with one another,“And I love you, Lexa.”

A large grin broke over Lexa’s face and she leaned down to once again steal Clarke’s lips in a passionate kiss. Holding herself upright, still lip locked with Clarke, Lexa found the doctor’s hands and raised them above her head, pushing them softly into the mattress. The action had a strangled gasp flowing out from Clarke and onto Lexa’s lips as she pulled away.

“Don’t move. Keep your hands above your head,” Lexa demanded as she began making her way down Clarke’s body.

She traveled down the path of Clarke’s skin, her tongue darting out to taste the salty flesh. Lexa stopped when she came to Clarke’s lower stomach, instantly smiling into the baby bump that awaited her. She peppered it with kisses, earning herself a few giggles and a soft moan from the woman beneath her. She said nothing. Merely enjoying the moment as she splayed kisses along with slightly swollen flesh, her heart soaring with each one. She noticed Clarke’s hips had began to widen, readying themselves to accommodate the growing life inside Clarke’s tummy.

There was also a glow around Clarke. One that Lexa had never voiced about seeing. She kept it to herself, finding pleasure in it being her little secret every time she saw her wife. Her smile would always widen every morning when Clarke would walk into the kitchen, the glow radiating around her sleep tousled hair and giving her cheeks a beautiful shine. And it only grew when they made love. Just as they were now. The glow simply dazzled all over Clarke’s heated skin. Twisting around her body as she squirmed helplessly under Lexa’s hands or tongue. And when she reached her climax.

_Oh god._

Feeling the heat in her body soar to new heights Lexa quickly moved the rest of the way down Clarke’s body, finally reaching the apex of her thighs. Another moan sounded from Clarke’s throat as Lexa’s hot breath caressed her center causing her hips to buck up towards the heat. The brunette gently held down her hips and lifted her gaze to Clarke’s pleasured filled face one more before diving down.

A low grown came from Clarke, her back arching off the bed once more, as Lexa’s lips and tongue found purchase on her clit. The sounds flowing free from the blonde’s lips were sinful but spurred Lexa to continue her motions as she bought her to her limit. Lexa could almost hear the way she knew Clarke’s hands were gripping onto the comforter under her as she let out a particularly loud moan. She was surprised Clarke’s hands hadn’t found their way into her hair yet. With it being her wife’s favorite thing to grab onto while in the throes of passion she was almost certain that Clarke’s knuckles were white with the force she was using to keep her hands in place.

“God, Lexa,” a raspy whimper came from Clarke causing Lexa to smirk slightly before continuing.

Pulling away, which earned a groan of disappointment from the blonde, Lexa moved back up Clarke’s body, leaving one hand ghosting along her hip. Their lips tangled together.

Passionate.

Wild.

 _Loving_.

And Clarke only broke away from the heated lip lock as she felt two of Lexa’s fingers insert themselves into her burning core. The brunette above her grinned softly as she noticed Clarke’s hands release the comforter and move in the direction of her hair. Lexa quickly grabbed ahold of one with her unoccupied hand and interlaced their fingers before locking it against the bed. As much as she loved having both of Clarke’s hands in her hair she also loved the intimacy that she felt when their hands were tangled together during their passionate moments.

The way Clarke’s fingers would tighten around her own as she felt an intense spark of pleasure course through her belly and up her spine. The way she could feel the blonde’s thumb gently caressing over her hand as she came down from her high. Every little detail sent Lexa’s heart alight. The love flaring in undying waves and radiating throughout her body.

She was pulled out of her musings as Clarke’s head lifted with the force of the gasp that rolled off her tongue. Lexa instantly placed her forehead against Clarke’s, their noses bumping together and Lexa’s lips barley brushing against the doctor’s gasping lips. She knew Clarke was close. The way she could barley let out a sound other than her ragged breathing and the way her eyebrows furrowed together as she became lost in the pleasure swirling around her.

“Look at me, Clarke,” Lexa gently urged her, nose pushing against her’s to get her attention.

Blue eyes flew open, locking with the forest green of Lexa’s. Their depths shimmered with the unrepressed passion causing them to look a few shades darker than normal. And Lexa could make out just the faints of tears welling in the corners of Clarke’s eyes.

“Just you and me. Nothing else.”

“You and me,” Clarke repeated breathlessly as her fingers tightened around Lexa’s hair and hand.

Their eyes stayed locked together, Lexa’s fingers picking up their pace a bit as she began to feel the slight flutter of Clarke’s walls around them. Their eyes were still locked together as Lexa sent Clarke tumbling over the edge of her release, blue eyes coming undone with the intense feeling that racked through her body. Their stare didn’t last long as Clarke’s head flew back against against the bed, body bowing up to press flush against Lexa’s, her mouth open in a silent scream as her climax ripped through her.

Lexa slowed her pace, coaxing Clarke down from her high, the corners of her lips turning upwards in a small smile. With the way Clarke’s body was still pressed against her own she could feel the growing swell of her stomach and she found the feeling much more intimate than what she felt when they held hands. The firm skin pushing against her own abdomen made it quiver with love, almost as if she could feel the growing life within her wife.

As Clarke’s hand dropped limply from her hair Lexa removed her own hand from Clarke’s body and interlaced their free hands together. Dropping down, Lexa placed a soft kiss to the tip of Clarke’s nose causing her eyes to flutter open, chest still heaving from their activities.

“I’m guessing my distraction techniques work?” Lexa said teasingly.

Clarke giggled happily before placing a chaste kiss against the brunette’s lips,“Definitely a good technique.”

Lexa smiled softly as Clarke let out a tongue curling yawn and unconsciously nuzzling into Lexa’s body.

“Go to sleep, Clarke,” Lexa whispered as she placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“No, Lex. You haven’t-.”

“I’ll be fine. You’re tired. Tonight took a lot out of you. Get some rest, please. For me.”

Clarke looked up at her, eyes holding a bit of guilt but the overbearing amount of sleepiness pushing through it,“Okay. But don’t think I’m forgetting about this. You’ll get your’s too.”

“And I look forward to it,” Lexa said with a tiny laugh,“But right now you need sleep.”

And Clarke couldn’t deny that fact. Not with the way her eyes were already drooping and how the only way she responded was a sleepy nod. Lexa shook her head before hopping off the bed and picking up Clarke with little to no effort before pulling down comforter and sheet and laying her wife down carefully. After tucking the covers around Clarke, who was teetering on the edge between consciousness and sleep, Lexa hurriedly moved over to their bag and grabbed her phone.

After sending off a quick text to Indra about her location she scrolled through her past messages and debating on informing her friends and Clarke’s mother about the incident. After looking at the time and noticing just how late it truly was she decided that it could wait until the morning. There was nothing they could do right now anyways besides worry their heads off and annoy Lexa to death with their crazy amounts of phone calls and texts.

Sighing, Lexa threw the phone back into the bag and made her way back to the bed and crawled in next to her wife. Clarke was pretty much gone to the world as Lexa wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against her front, her hand protectively resting against their unborn child. As she began to drift off visions of a blonde haired and green eyes child giggling happily in Clarke’s arms filled her mind. The contagious giggles of her wife and child lulled her into deeper into the calming world of sleep. Only one thought curling itself around her brain as she feel into the void.

_She’ll never be her’s. Not as long as I’m around._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passionate. Wild. Loving. 
> 
> I love their love. It's breathtakingly beautiful and something I want to write about forever. I'm just happy to have that option and do it here for all you wonderful people to see!
> 
> Let me know what you think with your always amazing comments and kudos! I'll be waiting! 
> 
> Also, don't forget to check out my other stories as well as follow me on twitter(@15clexa) and tumblr(@clexa15)! I'll be waiting for you all! ;)
> 
> Until next time Lovelies!
> 
> Love to all!
> 
> xoxo


	10. Talking, A Worried Mother, And A Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke talk, Clarke can't hide anything from her wife, and Lexa has a surprise…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Happy to be back with a new chapter for you all! I just want to say a big thanks to everyone who has subscribed/commented/left kudos! You guys are amazing!
> 
> As always, please enjoy and let me know what you think!

“Why didn’t you call me as soon as you got somewhere safe?!”

Clarke sighed for what felt like the millionth time that morning. After waking up with Lexa pressed deliciously at her back and Aries snuggled closely to her stomach, the blonde had carefully climbed out of bed to relieve her bladder and decided to call her mother. Now, standing in the bathroom and trying to whisper quietly so she wouldn’t wake Lexa, she was regretting that decision.

After explaining what had happened last night Abby’s motherly nature had come out full force. Question upon question was spewed out while Clarke could hear her mother shuffling around on the other end, more than likely getting dressed so she could get to Clarke as soon as possible.

“It was super late by time we got to a hotel, mom. There was no point in calling you and making you worry all night. No one was hurt and nothing really serious happened. We have an officer downstairs sitting in front of the hotel’s doors in case Niylah had followed us. We were safe and we’re still safe so everything’s okay,” Clarke said while trying to soothe her rising headache by pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Nothing serious? Clarke, that woman broke into your _house_. For all we know she could have been inside waiting for you! So, this is serious for me! I don’t care how late it was, I just wish you would have called me!”

Another sigh passed through stressed lips,“I know, mom. I’m sorry. Everything…everything just kinda blurred by, you know? I’m pretty sure Lexa almost had a panic attack trying to get me away from the house and I didn’t do any better. I was so worried about Aries that I made Lexa go in there to get him unprotected. _Without her gun, mom_. God, I was such an idiot.”

Clarke could still feel the worry that resonated in her chest when Lexa disappeared into the house unarmed. She had barley loosened her grip on the entire time she was gone and it was only when she saw the police vehicles pull up that she set the gun on the center console. When a few seconds after the police had arrived and Lexa didn’t come back out Clarke’s worry had grown. Her mind conjured up thoughts of Niylah standing above her wife, knife in hand, as Lexa bled out on the floor…and she had felt absolutely _heartbroken_.

But everything seemed to go in slow motion as Lexa jogged down the porch steps and began talking to Indra. Clarke’s eyes had roamed over every inch visible of Lexa checking for imaginary wounds that she had envisioned…and when Lexa began hastily making her way back to the truck Clarke didn’t stop herself from throwing the door open and jumping into her wife’s arms. Relief and guilt had flooded her, and _still_ flooded her, when Lexa’s arms wrapped around her frame. The images of Lexa bleeding on the floor of their bedroom quickly vanished as the brunette whispered into her hair…but that didn’t stop them from coming in her dreams.

“Clarke, honey? Are you still there?”

Abby’s voice called Clarke from her thoughts,“Yeah…sorry just got lost in thought, that’s all.”

“Are you feeling okay? No abdomen pains or anything like that? No dizziness?”

“No, just a bit of a headache and some nausea. I didn’t really sleep well last night,” Clarke murmured as she glanced at herself in the bathroom mirror.

Her blonde curls sat piled in a messy bun at the top of her head, there were circles under her eyes which signaled her trouble sleeping, and Lexa’s button down shirt sat rumbled upon her shoulders, only a single button holding it partially closed. All in all…Clarke looked close to passing out. The time before sleep had claimed her was relaxing, Lexa making her body completely relax under her fingertips…but her dreams were not so kind. They kept her up most of the night. Luckily she didn’t wake Lexa with the slight gasps that claimed her lips when she was jolted from her dreams.

_Niylah shooting Lexa._

_Niylah stabbing Lexa._

_Everything ended with Lexa bleeding out and whispering Clarke’s name with her last breath._

After the fourth dream Clarke didn’t even try to fall back asleep. Instead she had just turned carefully to face Lexa and just spent more than a good three hours just staring at her face while she slept. She focused on the little freckle that sat on her top lip, the way her eyelashes ghosted across the skin of her cheeks, and how her lips would slightly open to let out the tiniest of breathes. After locking away the picture of her wife into her mind for later sketching, Clarke let her thoughts wonder to what their Lil Bug would look like. If she was being completely honest she hoped their child would be a mini version of Lexa. Wild brunette curls and lively green eyes filled with wonder for the world.

“Tell me the name of where you’re staying. I’m coming over there and I’ll at least check to make sure your vitals are okay. I think you should still call and make another appointment with your obstetrician just to make sure you’re not putting too much stress no the baby,” Abby said, her inner doctor shinning through her voice.

After quickly relaying the name of their hotel, Abby promised to be there within thirty minutes before saying goodbye to her daughter. Clarke let out another sigh as she set her phone down on the bathroom counter.With her hands gripping the marble surface Clarke angled her body away from the counter and hun her head, eyes scrunched closed tightly as she took in deep calming breathes, light waves of nausea rolling through her stomach. This had to be her least favorite part of being pregnant…and the headache wasn’t helping her either.

“Clarke?”

The blonde was glad she was able to calm the unease in her stomach because the sound of her name being called from behind her had instantly startled her. Whipping her head up, Clarke looked into the mirror and saw Lexa walking into the bathroom rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Why aren’t you still in bed? Is everything okay?” The brunette asked as she came to stand behind Clarke.

Clarke’s eyes fluttered closed as her wife’s hands encircled her and began rubbing soft circles across her stomach,“I had to pee. Lil bug is already sitting on my bladder.”

Lexa chuckled, the raspiness of her voice making Clarke bite her lip at the sheer sexiness of the sound. When she felt the brunette slide the fabric of her shirt down her arm and lay a kiss to her bare shoulder Clarke let out a small moan at the sensation and before she could process what was going on she felt herself being turned and lifted. The blonde let out a soft gasp as her ass met the cold surface of the bathroom counter. Lexa smirked smugly up at her before leaning forward and stealing Clarke’s lips in a kiss.

“Morning,” Lexa whispered huskily against her lips.

“It certainly is. What with the kissing and all,” Clarke as she nipped at Lexa’s bottom lip,“But sadly we won’t get anywhere further than this.”

Clarke smiled cheekily as a pout settled across Lexa’s face,“And why is that? Certainly there’s nothing better you’d rather do than spend all morning in bed with me.”

“I called my mom this morning. She’s on her way over.”

Lexa pulled away slightly, her hands settling on Clarke’s thighs, thumbs rubbing small circles on the milky skin,“Oh. How did she take the news?”

“She was upset, as expected. But I know she was more worried than angry that we didn’t call and tell her as soon as we got somewhere safe. She wants to come over and at least check my vitals but I know she’s just using that as an excuse to see me and you and make sure we’re really okay.”

Lexa hummed in acknowledgement as her eyes searched Clarke’s face. When a small crinkle settled between her eyebrows Clarke began to worry.

“Lexa? You okay?”

Lexa lifted a hand a let her fingers brush across the skin right below her right eye,“I should be asking you that. You look like you barely slept last night. Did you have any nightmares?”

And that’s when Clarke knew that there was no hiding anything from Lexa. Her wife was truly too good at her job as a detective, being able to spot even the slightest hint of untruthfulness in someone’s body language. Clarke found herself sighing once again, truly she had sighed enough this morning to last her a lifetime.

“Yeah, but don’t worry…they weren’t that serious. Just a few images here and there. I only woke up maybe twice,” Clarke said as she scratched the back of Lexa’s neck with her fingertips, hoping the sensation would distract her a bit.

“Only twice? Really, Clarke? The bags under your eyes say you only slept maybe all of three hours.”

_Damn, her wife was good._

“I guess there’s no hiding it from you, is there detective?” Clarke said teasingly, trying to lighten the gloomy mood.

“That’s just it. I don’t want you to hide anything from me. Look what happened the last time we hid something from each other. If I remember correctly you were mad enough to kick me out of your apartment,” Lexa said as she rubbed her nose against Clarke’s.

The blonde smiled bittersweetly at the memory,“I know. I just don’t want you to have to worry about me having some stupid nightmares when you’ve got more than enough to deal with. You’ve got work, not to mention Niylah still being out there somewhere…the last thing I want you to do is be worrying about me having nightmares while your facing off with some armed robber.”

“I will always worry about you, Clarke. Whether or not you’re having nightmares. I worry about you because I love you. I don’t want you to think for a moment that I don’t want to hear about anything that is making you uncomfortable or scared. I can handle juggling work and worrying about you just fine. I’ve been doing it since I first met you and I’m not going to stop now,” Lexa said with a small peck to Clarke’s lips,“And while you’re carrying our child I won’t stop worrying about you for a second. Even if your in the safest place on Earth…I will still worry about your safety.”

A small lump formed in Clarke’s throat as Lexa spoke. No words formed in her head as she stared at her wife, simply marveling at the confession that flowed from her lips. And she knew that Lexa didn’t require a response from her. Just the way Clarke looked at her with tear glazed eyes was more than enough to say what she couldn’t voice.

“Now, before I say what I’m going to tell you next, I want to say hi to Lil Bug,” Lexa said softly as her hand traveled down from Clarke’s cheek to unbutton the single button on her shirt,“I love seeing you in my clothes.”

Clarke pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, as Lexa’s hands pushed the fabric aside to reveal her rounding tummy. Emerald eyes marveled at the silky skin before letting both of her hands settle at her sides and leaning down to press a kiss to the top of the swell.

“Good morning, Lil Bug,” Lexa started out quietly letting her lips stay against Clarke’s skin,“I know it was probably a rough night for you last night with your mommy getting no sleep so I’ll be sure she takes a nap today. You just keep growing peacefully and don’t give us too many problems, because God knows we have enough of those.”

Clarke smoothed her hands over Lexa’s hair and came to a stop at the back of her head, encouraging her to keep her lips against her belly.

“You’re going to have so many people here who love you when you’re born. You’re going to have three aunts and two uncles who are going to do nothing but fight for your love every day. A grandmother who will spoil you to know end and a godmother who will make sure you become the best detective in California…well next to me, of course,” Lexa chuckled.

“Godmother…who, Indra?” Clarke asked quietly.

Emerald eyes looked up at her with a bit of sheepishness,“Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that. I’ve got no other family on my side besides Anya…and Indra’s one of the closest things I have to a mother now so I wanted to talk to you about making her the godmother.”

“I would love for Indra to be the godmother. As long as Gustus gets to be the godfather!” Clarke bargained.

“I think he would be insulted if we didn’t ask him. The last time I saw him he was practically at the edge of his seat waiting for me to ask him when we talked about Lil Bug.”

“Then it’s settled. Indra is the godmother and Gustus is the godfather. I’m sure Octavia and Raven are going to try and change our minds and make one of them the godmother but they’re already considered Lil Bug’s aunts so they’ll have to get over it,” Clarke said as she weaved a few fingers through Lexa’s bed mused hair.

“I would expect nothing less,” Lexa sighed teasingly before settling one more lingering kiss to Clarke’s belly and buttoning the shirt closed.

After a few moments of silence and just reveling in each other’s arms Clarke pushed Lexa away,“I’m guessing you want to talk about what you found in the house last night, right?”

Lexa nodded slowly,“Yes, and with you having the nightmares last night I feel a little better that I didn’t tell you at night. It was one less thing to keep you up last night…but it may keep you up tonight again.”

“Hey,” Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheeks causing her gaze to meet twin ocean orbs,“I want to hear about what you found. We promised each other no secrets. Two nights with nightmares isn’t going to kill me. As long as I know you’re sleeping next to me I’ll be fine, okay?”

“Okay, just…if any of this gets too much for you I want you to tell me. I will take you away from here and we won’t come back until Niylah is found, _I promise_ ,” Lexa demanded gently.

“I will. Now, tell me what you found before my mother gets here.”

Still perched on the bathroom counter, Lexa standing between her legs gripping tightly at her hips, Clarke listened to her wife replay the events of the night down to the last detail. From the brushing past the balloons to finding the broken mirror with the picture. Clarke took in every last word that left Lexa’s lips, her heart pounding forcefully in her chest with each passing minute. And when the brunette told her of how her face had been burned from the picture and the red words scribbled at the bottom, Clarke came to a realization.

“Lexa…she may want me but it’s _you_ that she wants to hurt.”

The detective swallowed thickly at the words,“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I’m in any more danger than you are. You and our baby are still going to be my top priority until she is found.”

“But Niylah won’t hurt me. She may try something but the last thing I think she’ll do is harm me! Maybe she even…cares…about me. It’s you who’s in _real_ danger here!”

Clarke almost became physically sick at the mention that Niylah might care for her.

“I don’t care, Clarke!” Lexa’s voice came out forced and a little raised,“You’re still carrying our child - _my_ child. God knows what Niylah would do to Lil Bean if she got ahold of you! I’m not going to put more defenses around me and weaken them around you. You’re what she truly wants…I’m just a pawn that’s in her way. To her I’m disposable. She could care less what happens to me as long as she gets you in the end.”

“Exactly, Lexa. She doesn’t care if she has to kill you to get to me. I can’t let you die because you’re protecting me from her. _I can’t lose you_ ,” Clarke stressed desperately as she clung to Lexa.

“And I won’t lose _you_! If I have to put myself in front of a bullet just like you did with Fin then so be it. I will throw myself into any danger as long as you’re safe in the end,” The brunette quieted down as she rested her forehead against Clarke’s,“I’m nothing if you’re not with me, Clarke. I need you now more than ever.”

“You’re not nothing, Lexa. _You’re everything_. To me, to Lil Bug, to all of our friends,” Clarke said harshly as she grabbed ahold of Lexa’s face to keep their gazes locked,“Don’t you dare think for a second that my life is more important than your’s because it’s not. I may be carrying our child but you’re still my wife. You’re still someone’s sister and friend. I won’t let you go out trying to get yourself killed thinking it’ll be to protect me. If you die…I die, inside at least. I can’t do this without you, Lex. Especially with a baby on the way. When we got married we vowed to do this together and that’s what we’re going to do. There’s no you _or_ me, there’s only _us_.”

Clarke could see the glimmer of tears well in the corners of Lexa’s eyes. The brunette’s arms tightened their hold around her before beginning to open her mouth to speak. Before any words could be said though they were interrupted by the sound of knocking on their hotel room door. A defeated sigh breezed through Lexa’s lips when she realized that their conversation would have to end for the moment.

With a little help from Lexa Clarke was able to carefully hop down from the bathroom counter before eyeing the detective carefully,“We’re not done talking about this. We’ll finish it tonight.”

After a nod of agreement Clarke, followed closely by Lexa, made her way out of the bathroom and over to the door. Peeking through the peep hole Clarke let a tiny smile grace her lips when she saw her mother standing impatiently in the hallway, leg shaking helplessly as she waited for someone to answer the door. Pushing away from the door the blonde let her mother suffer another few seconds before twisting the doorknob and swinging the door open.

“Finally!” Abby said as she shuffled inside,“Do you know I had to show my license to the officer downstairs when I asked the receptionist for your room number! Honestly, like I’m the woman who’s trying to hurt my pregnant baby girl and her wife.”

Clarke shook her head and chuckled at her mother’s antics,“Good morning to you, too, mom.”

“I’m sorry, honey,” the older woman said before pulling Clarke into a warm motherly hug,“How are you feeling? Everything still the same since we got off the phone?”

The blonde pulled away slowly, letting her hands stay on her mother’s arms,“Just about. The nausea went away, thank god. The headache’s still there but it’s starting to ease up a bit.”

“Headache? You didn’t say anything about a headache. How long have you had it? Since you woke up this morning?” Lexa’s worried voice sounded from the bathroom where she had apparently slipped back into.

“Yes, since I woke up. It’s just a headache, Lex. Not a concussion,” Clarke said before whispering to Abby,“I swear she’s been doing nothing but reading those baby books. She quotes from them any chance she can get. It’s like she forgets I’m a doctor.”

At the sound of Abby’s laughter Lexa finally emerged once more from the bathroom, fully dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black leather jacket making her look like the badass detective that she truly was,“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing dear. Just Clarke telling me how much…research you’ve done for her pregnancy,” At her words Lexa cheeks flushed with a bright red causing a few more chuckles to sound from Abby,“Don’t worry, Jake was the exact same way when I was pregnant with Clarke. He’d spend all his free time trying to memorize everything he could, especially about what to expect during birth. But that all lasted about five seconds after my water broke. Jake forgot everything he read in a matter of seconds. He freaked out and panicked so bad that he was trying to drive off to the hospital without me in the car.”

As Abby and Lexa laughed together Clarke could feel her heart warm. Her mother rarely spoke of her father, but when she did it was always a memory that showed how much they had loved one another and Clarke. The blonde only wished that he could be here now to meet the woman who made her feel the same way her mother had felt about him.

As the two women’s laughter died down Clarke finally took the moment to fully realize that she was still standing in nothing but Lexa’s barely buttoned shirt. She let out a tiny squeak before rushing over to their bag and riffling around for some clothes before shooting a glare towards Lexa,“Why did you tell me I was basically naked! My mother’s in the room!”

As she ran into the bathroom, clothes in hand, Clarke heard her mother giggle,“It’s nothing I haven’t already seen, honey. I did give birth to you.”

And Clarke only shook her head, a light smile on her face when Lexa replied,“And I was enjoying the view!”

Clarke fully shut the door after hearing her mother deliver a swift slap to Lexa’s arm and joining in on the brunette’s laughter for teasing the blonde. Honestly…she should have never let them meet.

* * *

Clarke shivered as the cold surface of her mother’s stethoscope laid gently on her skin causing goosebumps to cover her arms and legs. Lexa sat quietly at her side, eyes intently watching Abby fuss over her wife’s vitals, and did nothing other than chew nervously on her bottom lip. The brunette sat up a little higher when the older woman finally pulled the device away from Clarke’s chest and gave herself a sharp nod.

“Is everything okay?” Lexa asked nervously.

“Her vitals are all good,” Abby said to Lexa before looking at Clarke,“You’re blood pressure is a tad bit low but it’s nothing to worry about. Some breakfast will probably fix that right up, but other than that you’re fine. I still want you to schedule another visit with your doctor to get the baby checked out just to be safe…maybe see if you’re having twins.”

Clarke gave her mother an over exaggerated eye roll,“I doubt I’m carrying twins, mom. Me and Lil Bug just like to eat a lot of food. Isn’t that right Bug?”

She could feel both Abby’s and Lexa’s eyes on her as she rubbed her slightly protruding belly.

“I’ll be sure we get an appointment set up as soon as possible,” Lexa said while Clarke was distracted with her bump.

“Of course you will. I expect nothing less from you, Lexa. I know you’ll keep her as happy and healthy as you can,” Abby reassured her.

“I’ll definitely keep her happy…as for the healthy, well that’s a different story,” Lexa leaned over to Abby and whispered, not at all trying to keep the words from reaching Clarke’s ears,“She won’t let me switch her over to decaf coffee. I already told her too much coffee can be bad for the baby.”

Clarke’s head instantly snapped up at the words,“We are not discussing this again, Lexa. If I don’t get my coffee than you don’t get any of this.”

As she gestured down to her body a large blushed crept up Lexa’s neck, her eyes widening significantly as she stuttered. Clarke could only smirk at her befuddled wife and began to laugh as her mother stood from her chair, hands raising in the air as if to signal surrender.

“Okay, that’s my cue to leave,” Abby said before leaning down and planting a kiss to Clarke’s cheek,“You let me know if anything begins to feel abnormal with the baby. And don’t hesitate to call me if something else happens, okay? I don’t care what time it is, you call me.”

Clarke gave her a warm smile before standing and walking her mother to the door,“I will, mom. Thank you for coming and I’m sorry I didn’t call you last night.”

“It’s okay, honey. Just as long as you and Lexa are safe. That’s all I care about,” Abby said as she opened the door,“You just make sure you’re not stressing out too much. Stress can cause problems with your pregnancy. The last thing you and Lexa needs, god forbid, is you losing the baby.”

Clarke leaned against the door and nodded solemnly before whispering,“I know, mom. I don’t think either of us could survive this if we lost Lil Bug. Lexa’s already so attached…I think she would be more devastated than me if something were to happen. But we’re working through this. Together this time. We aren’t keeping any secrets from each other.”

Speaking of secrets, Clarke knew sooner or later that she would have to tell her mother about the picture that had been found. But she opted for later rather than sooner.

“You’ll both come out of this stronger than ever, Clarke. I know that for a fact,” said with a serious smile,“You and Lexa can overcome any obstacle that gets in your way. Fate brought you two together for a reason. Don’t forget that.”

“I won’t, mom. Thank you again.”

“Stop thanking me. I wouldn’t dream of being anywhere else right now. You’re just lucky I have to work or else you wouldn’t be able to get rid of me. Oh, speaking of work, I got someone to cover your shift for today and tomorrow but you’ll have to switch a few days around to make up the days for them.”

Clarke shrugged in understanding,“That’s fine. I understand. I hate missing so much work so I’ll be glad to take a few extra days.”

“Of course you do,” Abby said with a shake of her head,“Well, you just relax today and make sure you get an appointment with your doctor for tomorrow. I expect a sonogram of my grandchild in my hand in two days.”

“Ive already got her an appointment with her obstetrician tomorrow at nine!” Lexa’s voice sounded from behind Clarke.

Clarke turned to look at her wife sitting on the edge of the bed with a smug grin,“What? Already? And why so early?”

“Because it was the only time they had available and I love having you pout at waking up so early and making me carry you to the truck,” Lexa said as she came to stand behind Clarke, arms snaking around to rest on her tummy.

“You two just be sure to call me after the appointment. I want to know every detail,” Abby said with a pointed look.

Lexa gave a little chuckle,“Of course, Abby. You’ll be the first person we call.”

“Good. Well, I’ve got to go. Lives to save and all that. Make sure you eat a good breakfast, Clarke. You don’t want your blood pressure getting too low,” Abby said as she walked down the hallway before disappearing around the corner.

Finally closing the door, Clarke leaned against it as Lexa stood in front of her with a smirk,“What’s with that face?”

“I’ve got a surprise.”

Clarke eyed her wife up and down before narrowing her eyes,“What kind of surprise?”

“How about we get some breakfast, walk Aries, and then I’ll tell you. Deal?”

“Deal.”

When Lexa smiled giddily and ran over to the room service menu that sat on the room’s desk Clarke began to wonder just what kind of surprise would make her wife so excited. After Lexa ordering about half of the breakfast food, much to Clarke’s dismay, they both settled on the small couch in the room and decided to watch a little tv while waiting for the food. Aries napped contently next to Clarke and only raised his head and let out a small bark when there was a knock on their door, signaling the food had arrived.

After quickly clearing the plates of food, Clarke not realizing just how hungry she had been, they geared up to take Aries for a quick walk to the nearest park. Aries’ tail never stopped wagging when they made it to the lush park, his eyes catching every little movement from squirrels to children playing on the playground. They were able to find a quiet enough area for him to do his business before taking a few more laps around the decent sized park.

As they neared the end of their third lap Clarke once again began eyeing Lexa,“So, are you going to tell me what the surprise is? Or are you going to make me wait until we get back to the room?”

Lexa giggled helplessly,“I guess I could tell you now. Though it’s been pretty funny watching you struggle to figure out what it is.”

Clarke smacked the brunette in the arm causing a fresh round of giggles to sound out into the park’s surroundings.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. It’s just that little ‘v’ you get between your eyes is the cutest thing you do when you concentrate. You know how much I love that, Clarke.”

Clarke felt a light blush cover her cheeks,“Yeah, I know. Now, tell me what the surprise is!”

Lexa stopped walking and turned her body to face Clarke, the blonde quickly following suit. Aries pulled at the end of his leash before noticing that the two women had stopped and once he realized they weren’t going anywhere he took a seat at their feet. The blonde waited for a few milliseconds in silence before a wide grin spread over her wife’s face.

“We’re going shooting!”

_What the hell?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shooting, Lexa? Does she know how clumsy her wife is?? Well, it's going to be interesting to see how this unfolds. 
> 
> Until next time Lovelies!
> 
> Love to all! 
> 
> xoxo


	11. We'll Get There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke go shooting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a bit longer than planned! Life just enjoys getting in the way of me writing! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

“Okay, now keep your finger outside the trigger guard until you’re ready to fire. Widen your stance a bit. You want your feet shoulder-width apart with the foot opposite your dominate hand a step past your other foot…good.”

Clarke’s hands felt a bit clammy as she held the gun in her hand —Lexa’s favorite glock 22. After another lap around the park the couple went back to the hotel to drop off Aries before hopping in the truck. The blonde stayed silent as Lexa drove them to the outskirts of LA -busying herself with watching the scenery breeze by while absentmindedly running her hands over her growing belly. She didn’t question were the detective was taking them…Lexa’s ‘we’re going shooting’ comment earlier suggesting they were more than likely heading to some sort of shooting range.

Her suspicions had been confirmed when they passed a sign for an outdoor shooting range about five minutes out of the city. Clarke had perked up, a bit excited, when Lexa pulled off onto a gravel path and drove a bit before parking the car. Ahead of them was a long sheltered shooting stand that was currently devoid of any shooters, to the left there was a small building who’s purpose was unknown to Clarke. On either side of the range were dozens of trees encasing the entire range, perfectly blocking out the outside world from the expanse of land.

Lexa had practically bounced in her seat as she looked over at Clarke to gauge her reaction. Of course, she had given her a dazzling smile but on the inside she had been a ball of nerves and it only got worse when Lexa had helped her from the truck and lead her over to the small building. Surprisingly there was a man inside, sitting behind the sliding glass window more than likely waiting for any shooting participants to show up. When he spotted them walking up to the window his face lit up with a kind smile and slide the window open.

Lexa held a small conversation with the man, who Clarke learned was named Rob, before he handed off a few things to the detective. Then they had walked over to the sheltered stand where a few tables laid underneath and Lexa sat the few objects in her hands down. The blonde had watched patiently as Lexa picked up a pair of clear glasses and slid them over her face before quickly following with a pair of headphone-style ear muffs over her ears and then helping Clarke into the protective gear as well. A short while later, after a few lessons on properly handling a gun and adjusting her grip, Clarke found herself holding the black device with her wife’s hands covering her own.

“Now, try and align the front sight with the rear sight. Keep both eyes open and set on your target. Don’t shoot yet, just focus on the target for a moment,” Lexa said as she eased her hands from Clarke’s.

Clarke breathed evenly as she tried to do as the brunette instructed. Her blue orbs trained on the standing target a couple feet out and tried to evenly align the gun. Keeping her sights on the target probably wouldn’t be so hard if she didn’t have Lexa pressed almost fully against her back and her hands on her hips.

Clarke puffed out a feigned sigh of annoyance before glancing back at her wife,“You know, this probably would be a bit easier if you weren’t so close.”

“Am I being a distraction, Mrs. Woods?”

The blonde let out a soft gasp as Lexa pushed her hips into her’s,“Yes, you are. You’re the one that wanted to teach me to shoot and here you are keeping me from doing that very thing.”

“Can’t a woman have a little fun first? Besides, it’s been a little more than two hours and you’ve done quite well for a beginner. You’ve got your stance pretty much down and I haven’t had to correct your grip on the gun the past few times. I’ll have you shooting moving practice targets by the end of the year,” Lexa joked.

Clarke chuckled lightly and, after making sure the safety was on, lowered the gun,“Says the one who still won’t let me shoot the damn gun. I know you’ve been holding off and making me ‘perfect my stance’ a dozen times when you know that I’ve got it covered.”

“Am I that obvious?” Lexa asked, only to sigh when Clarke nodded,“You’re right. I’m just…nervous for you to shoot I guess. If I didn’t feel this was a necessary thing to learn right now you’d be nowhere near this place while you’re pregnant, let alone about to fire a gun.”

The blonde smiled sadly at her wife,“This isn’t necessary, Lexa. I’m sure nothing will happen in order for me to need a gun…not with you by my side.”

“That’s just it, Clarke. What happens if I’m not with you and Niylah tries something? As much as I _hate_ to say it, I can’t be with you 24/7. It would make me feel better knowing that you know how to shoot, that way at least you know how to defend yourself without having to risk going into hand-to-hand combat with her while you’re pregnant.”

Clarke let her gaze drop down to stare at the gun in her hands. Lexa was right. It was best for her and their baby if she knew every way possible to defend herself from the crazy blonde without having to get too close. Being in close range with Niylah and no weapon to defend herself…the thought didn’t sit well in Clarke’s stomach.

“You’re right. Being able to handle a gun will give me a better chance than fending her off with just my fists. I just don’t like how all of this is obviously making you feel.”

Clarke felt Lexa’s hands grip tightly at her hips before turning her around completely to face her,“I will admit that I’m having conflicted emotions about this. One side of myself is demanding that you put the gun down and stay as far away from it as possible and the other side is begging me to teach you how to defend yourself with it. But all that stops when I think that this gun is what keeps you and our child safe and out of Niylah’s hands.”

Blue eyes searched green before letting a small smile spread across her face,“Okay, then. Let’s try again, yeah?”

The brunette nodded and allowed Clarke to turn back towards her target. She could feel Lexa’s hands hovering just a few inches above her hips as she got back into her stance and heard the whispered words of encouragement as she fixed her grip on the handle of the gun. Experienced hands slide across her arms and adjusted their position before covering her own hands.

“Control your breathing just how I told you,” Lexa said as she curled her hands closer around Clarke’s,“Don’t lock up your arms…Good. Now, when your ready, flip the safety, place your finger on the trigger, and squeeze. Don’t be nervous, I’m right here with you, okay?”

Clarke swallowed thickly and nodded. Her hands flexed over the gun a bit as she once more lined up the gun with her target after flipping the safety. When she locked on she moved her finger to hover over the trigger, heart pounding as she prepared herself to fire the weapon. A few moments passed, Lexa’s body a constant support behind her and her hands a heavy reassurance that she was there to help her keep calm, before Clarke squeezed the trigger.

The loud bang was muffled by their ear protection but what she hadn’t prepared herself enough for was the jolt that traveled into her hands and up through her arms. Her heart pounded against her chest as her eyes caught sight of the bullet clipping the edge of her target. After taking a few calming breathes the blonde flipped the safety once more before turning and giving Lexa a large smile.

“Not bad for your first shot,” Lexa teased.

“Maybe better than your first?”

The detective didn’t bother to suppress her laughter,“You wish, Clarke. Your shot was definitely better than Anya’s first shot though. She missed the target by a mile. She slammed the gun on the table before storming out. Didn’t go back to the range for two days.”

Clarke let out a uncontrollable giggles as she imagined a fuming Anya rushing away from the shooting range, face red with anger,“Poor Anya. That definitely sounds like something she would do.”

“It didn’t help that I hit my target dead center right before she took her shot. I think that’s what got to her the most,” Lexa said with a smug smile.

The blonde smiled fondly as she tried to picture a younger version of her wife wielding a gun and proudly taking her first shot. Lexa had shared stories about the officer who fostered both of the Woods sisters taking them to the shooting range when the brunette had celebrated her twelfth birthday. How Anya wanted to wait for Lexa to be old enough to go shooting before going herself. Of course, she had never gotten the full side of the story where it was her wife that had hit a bullseye and not Anya.

“I’m sure she redeemed herself when she finally went back though, right?” Clarke questioned with a tiny giggle.

Lexa’s eyes flickered to the target out in the field before shifting back to her wife with nothing but pure amusement etched into her features,“Two hours and thirty shots later, but you didn’t hear that from me.”

Both women became consumed with laughter for a few minutes before Lexa calmed down and urged Clarke to try a few more shots. Time passed fairly quick and almost three hours into their session Clarke finally found herself standing alone, gun aimed at her target, with Lexa leaning against the table next to her and watching intently. The blonde pulled in a deep breath and held it before squeezing the trigger. Everything seemed to slow as she watched the bullet fly high speed towards the target and hit about five inches away from the center. Clarke let out a surprised chuckle while she flipped the safety back on and placed the gun on the table. Turning to Lexa she could see her wife smiling, eyes shimmering with pride, as she pushed herself away from the table. Clarke closed the distance between them and pulled the brunette into a warm hug as she giggled happily.

“That was great, babe. A few more sessions and you might just be as good as Anya,” Lexa said once they pulled back from the hug.

Clarke pinned her with a teasing smile,“Or maybe as good as you?”

“That might take you a few more years of practice.”

The blonde shook her head and pulled her wife down for a quick kiss. Lexa sighed contently against her lips and a tiny moan passed between them as her hands pulled Clarke flush against her. Both became so lost in moment that neither noticed the truck that had pulled into the range or the woman that was now walking towards them. The loud clearing of a throat caused both women to jump away from each other like two teenagers being caught making out by their parents. Clarke rolled her eyes when she saw Anya, arms crossed over her chest, standing next to them.

“Are you two done making out or should I just leave you to it?”

Lexa shook her head, a small blush coating her cheeks, and pulled the ear muffs from her head before turning towards her sister,“No, Anya. We’re good. I didn’t think you’d get here so fast.”

“You asked her to come?” Clarke said, a bit confused.

“Yes. I had to take a late shift today and tomorrow so I can be with you at your doctor’s appointment. As soon as we’re done here I’m heading in. I asked Anya to meet us here so she can bring you back home and stay with you. Indra’s still working out the rest of the shifts for the officers that will be with you when I’m not around so for now you get Anya.”

“Well, looks like I get to have a bit of fun teasing Anya about how my first shot was better then hers,” Clarke said as she fixed the older Woods with a smirk.

Anya’s mouth fell open a bit before she snapped it shut and pinned Lexa with a glare,“You told her about that?”

“Well it was true. Clarke clipped her target where as you didn’t get anywhere close,” Lexa said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“And I’m guessing you told her about your all mighty bullseye on your first try, right?” Anya said with feigned anger.

The only response the older blonde received was a smirk from Lexa.

“Doesn’t matter now,” Anya huffed,“I’m twice a better shot than you are now anyway.”

“Oh? Care to demonstrate?”

Clarke watched as Anya dropped her hand to her side and pulled her gun from her holster,“How about you and me? Let your wife see what real shooting is.”

Lexa took one look at Clarke before shrugging her shoulders and moving to grab the gun from the table. Anya walked over to the window where Rob was sitting and asked for the required ear protection and glasses. The blonde donned the gear as she made her way back towards Lexa, who was already standing with her gun raised, and stood on the opposite side of the table.

“Ready to be embarrassed in front of your wife?” Anya said smugly.

“It’s you who’s going to be embarrassed, Anya,” Lexa commented.

“Sure,” Anya said as she raised her gun and switched off the safety,“Okay, on three. One…Two…Three!”

Clarke watched, mesmerized, as Anya and Lexa began firing off rounds at the dozens of targets that were perched out in the field. Lexa kept a steady grip on her gun, arms moving swiftly to change direction of her aim before squeezing the trigger. Pearly white teeth bit down onto pink lips as she watched Lexa’s bare arms flex, having discarded her leather jacket on the table when they began. Clarke had never seen Lexa actually shoot before, having only heard the few shots that the detective had fired when she was near. And she wouldn’t deny to anyone that the sight made her practically be overcome with sexual need as Lexa fired off round after round.

It didn’t take long for the sisters to empty their guns, neither ever taking a break between shots like Clarke had. When the last bullet pierced the center of a target Anya and Lexa finally lowered their guns, breathes coming out a bit rushed as they felt adrenaline course through their veins.

“Damn. I did’t realize how much I needed that,” Anya commented as she placed her gun back into her holster and took off her protection gear.

“Shooting always does help release some built up tension,” Lexa said as she removed her own gear.

Anya snorted at her sister,“You have tension? With how much ‘special time’ you spend with Clarke you should be devoid of any tension.”

“Coming from the one who’s been making Raven fall asleep at her desk at work,” Clarke butted in teasingly.

Anya shot a shocked, and embarrassed, glance in her direction,“How do you even know about that?”

Clarke strolled over to stand next to her wife and leaned her head against her shoulder,“Raven isn’t someone who’s afraid to talk about her sex life. She practically yelled it out loud enough for everyone at Polis to hear the other day when we met up. Something about you having the best tonug-.”

“Stop!” Anya yelled with a prominent blush,“I’m seriously going to kill Raven.”

“Oh, come on. Can’t handle a little sex talk, Anya?” Lexa teased.

“Not from my someone who’s banging my sister and is pregnant with my little niece or nephew. The last thing I need to think about while I’m with Raven is this conversation that we would have had, had I not stopped you.”

Both Lexa and Clarke chuckled at the grossed out expression on the older woman’s face. They continued to talk for a bit, moving over to one of the many benches that sat around the range, after turning in their protection gear back to Rob. The three women laughed and teased each other for the next hour before Lexa pulled out her phone and sighed at the time.

“Well, this is where I leave you,” Lexa said sadly to Clarke,“I’ve got to be in at four and it’s going to take me at least an hour to get there if traffic isn’t bad.”

Clarke followed Lexa as she stood from the bench and pulled her jacket back over her shoulders,“Do you think you can handle a few hours away from me?”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” Lexa muttered as she snaked her arms around Clarke’s waist and pulled her close,“I think I may pass out if I’m away from you for too long.”

Clarke struck the brunette against her shoulder lightly while laughing,“Oh, you’ll be fine. I had fun today, Lexa. Thank you.”

“No thanks needed. I have to say it was pretty hot watching you shoot. I may have to take you out here more often…after you have the baby of course.”

“Me? You should have seen yourself,“Clarke whispered huskily into Lexa’s ear,“The way you were shooting earlier has me all a hot and bothered. I may just have to tell Indra that you can’t come in tonight.”

Lexa groaned quietly as she let her head fall against the blonde’s shoulder,“God, I wish I could. As much as I would love to bring you home and keep you in our bed for the rest of the day, I have to make up for lost hours.”

“Guess you’ll have to wait until you get home then. Maybe I’ll have something…special waiting for you when you get back.”

Clarke suppressed a giggle when Lexa let out yet another groan against her shoulder,“Midnight can’t come fast enough.”

Lexa moved back and pulled Clarke into a searing kiss before lightly knocking their foreheads together. The blonde let her hands move up to caress the soft skin of Lexa’s cheeks as they basked in each other’s presence. They stayed there for a few moments before the detective placed a soft kiss to Clarke’s forehead and pulled away.

“I have to go,” Lexa said quietly as she began leading them over to the truck where Anya had moved to when they had began talking,“Oh, I forgot to tell you. There’s going to be a security company coming to the house today at five to install a security system. I called them when you were getting dressed this morning. They shouldn’t take long to install it. An hour tops.”

“Of course you did,”Clarke laughed as they came to a stop near Anya’s truck.

“I should have had one installed before we moved in. Maybe then Niylah wouldn’t have gotten into our house.”

Clarke cupped Lexa’s cheeks and forced her to look her in the eyes,“Hey. It’s not your fault what Niylah did. You didn’t know she would break into our house and do what she did. Don’t blame yourself for something you really had no control over, okay?”

Lexa nodded quietly.

“”Good. Now, go be the badass detective that I know you are. Put some bad guys behind bars for the city,” Clarke said after giving her wife a soft kiss,“And make sure you come back to me so I can give you your special surprise.”

Clarke didn’t miss the widening of Lexa’s eyes or the sharp inhale of breath at her words. She could feel her body flutter in anticipation for what her mind was conjuring up. The images that floated around in her head where definitely not appropriate for children to witness.

“I’ll be home as soon as I can. Just don’t fall asleep on me,” Lexa said teasingly.

“Hey, that was one time. You try working almost fifteen hours with hardly any time to breath and see if you have enough energy for sex.”

“I’ll always have energy for sex with you,” Lexa husked as she placed a kiss to the tip of the blonde’s nose before pulling away,“I gotta go. Anya’s going to bring you back to the hotel to get Aries and our stuff before bringing you back home. I know you haven’t eaten anything since this morning, so make sure you eat when you get home.”

Clarke found herself nodding softly,“I will. We love you.”

“I love you and Lil Bug too,” Lexa smiled while running a hand across Clarke’s growing tummy.

Nothing else needed to be said as Lexa guided Clark over to the passenger side of Anya’s truck before helping her inside. Once the door was closed and her seatbelt secured Clarke rolled down the window and leaned out to give Lexa another kiss.

“Be safe, okay?”

“Always,” Lexa whispered before moving away and allowing Anya to back out her parking spot.

* * *

After driving back to the hotel to grab Aries and their stuff and check out, Anya had driven them back to the house. They had only been there for five minutes when Clarke’s stomach rumbled loudly, demanding food, causing Anya to laugh quietly and head into the kitchen to whip something up for them. In the midst of chowing down on a turkey sandwich the security company had arrived and began installing their new system. Anya practically hovered over the poor worker asking all kinds of questions.

Is it safe?

Is it reliable?

How long does it take to react to a break-in?

_And many more._

If Clarke didn’t know any better she would think that the older Woods sister was more protective than her wife. Not that she minded. She knew that Anya was a softy on the inside and wanted nothing to happen to her sister or her family.

The sun was just beginning to set when the man finished installing the system and helped Clarke set up a code while explaining to her the details of their new system as he went. Once everything was set up and properly working Clarke thanked the man before showing him to the door. When he was gone Clarke leaned back against the front door and let out a tired breath. From her position on one of the two armchairs Anya raised a concerned eyebrow at the action.

“You okay?”

Clarke pushed away from the door and walked over to couch so she could stretch across it,“Yeah. Just tired is all. Didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“I wonder why?” Anya teased before looking back down at her phone.

Clarke blushed, not having realized what she had just said until the blonde had teased her. Deciding it wasn’t worth voicing another comment Clarke allowed her eyes to drift shut in hopes of getting a nap in before her wife arrived home in a few hours. As she drifted off she could hear the faint sound of Anya clicking on the TV and turning it to a local news station, the voice of the news anchor speaking about a high speed chase in progress. __

* * *

“Clarke. Clarke, you need to wake up.”

The doctor groaned as someone gently shook her shoulders to pull her out of the warmth of sleep. Dark lashes fluttered open to reveal Anya standing above her with a slight concern on her face. The rare show of emotion had Clarke sitting up in a flash, hands moving to protectively cover her stomach from any impending harm.

“What’s wrong? Is Niylah here?”

“No, she’s not here. But we need to go,” Anya said as she helped her stand from the couch.

Clarke’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion,“Go? Go where? What’s wrong?”

Anya pursed her lips before resting her hands gently on Clarke’s shoulders,“I need you to listen to me carefully, okay? Everything’s fine so don’t freak out.”

“Anya, you telling me not to freak out is only make me freak out.”

“Just breath, okay?” Anya said and once Clarke was seemingly calm enough she continued,“There was a high speed case downtown earlier. All available units were on scene…Lexa was one of them.”

Clarke’s heart hitched painfully at the mention of her wife’s name,“What happened? Where is she? Is she okay?”

“She’s fine, Clarke. She caught the driver but she just swiped with a knife in the process. Lexa’s at the hospital getting stitches but other than that she’s fine. She knew you would be upset if she didn’t tell you so she asked me to bring you down there.”

Clarke calmed her racing heart before moving past her sister-in-law and walking over to where her shoes rested near the front door. After pulling them on and opening the front door she turned back to Anya to see her still standing in the same spot and watching her helplessly.

“Well, are we going or what? I need to see her.”

Anya seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in and quickly grabbed her keys from the coffee table before following Clarke out the door.

The ride to the hospital was filled with tense silence. Clarke knew that Anya wouldn’t lie to her and tell her that Lexa was okay if there was something seriously wrong with her. That thought alone calmed her enough to get her through the rest of the ride without nervously shaking her leg. Anya pulled up to the entrance of the hospital and dropped Clarke off before stating she was going to find a parking spot. Rushing inside, Clarke quickly ran over to Maya’s desk and asked her for Lexa’s room number before making her way back.

She felt bad for not stopping and talking to Maya but she needed to see her wife. Serious injury or not, she still didn’t like the fact that she was in the hospital at all. When she was a few paces from Lexa’s room she saw Sinclair walking out of the door scribbling a few things on Lexa’s chart.

“Sinclair! How is she?”

The older man glanced up and gave the blonde a soft smile,“She’s fine, Clarke. Just a few stitches and a few bruises. Other than that she’s completely healthy.”

Clarke gave him a quick ‘thank you’ before moving around him and throwing the door open. Walking inside she could see Lexa laying back shirtless on the hospital bed, a layer of gauze wrapped around her bicep. When she barged in Lexa’s eyes immediately snapped over to her and gave her a weak smile.

“Hey, you.”

Clarke rushed over to her wife and sat on the edge of the bed,“Hey. What kind of trouble did you get into this time?”

Lexa let out a raspy chuckle before reaching out to wrap her hand around Clarke’s,“None that I didn’t deserve.”

“What do you mean, Lex?” Clarke asked, confused.

Lexa stayed silent for a moment before letting out a disappointed sigh and tightening her hand around Clarke’s.

“I got careless. During the chase the only description we could get of the driver was that they were female, believed to be around late 20’s, and blonde. My mind automatically drifted to—,” Clarke was quick to cut her off.

“Niylah.”

Lexa confirmed with a sharp nod,“All I could think about was that it might have been her. That maybe I could finally put her away and out of our lives. When the driver wrecked her car and jumped out I didn’t hesitate to follow. The other officer’s weren’t far behind but I was closest to her. When I got enough enough I tackled her down. I wanted so badly to know if it was Niylah so I turned her over so I could see her face.”

Clarke continued to listen silently.

“In my haze to see if it really was her I didn’t notice that the woman had a knife. She slashed at me before I could subdue her. Luckily she only got in one cut before the other officers got there to help me get her cuffed. I was careless because I thought it was her. I wanted nothing more than for it to be her that I let it cloud my judgment on the doing everything by the book. I shouldn’t have turned her over. I should have seen the knife and kept myself from getting cut.”

Clarke moved closer to her wife and pulled her into her arms,“You didn’t know, Lexa. You couldn’t help it. If I had been in your position I probably would have done the same thing.”

Lexa clung to her and Clarke could feel that it was more with relief than anything. She could understand the brunette’s longing to get Niylah off the streets and away from their growing family. Clarke couldn’t be upset with Lexa putting herself in danger when the only thing that was running through the detective’s mind was that she could finally be getting rid of the one person that was posing a threat to them.

“I thought if it was her then all this mess could be over. That we’d finally be happy,” Lexa whispered.

Clarke pushed Lexa back against her bed and pinned her with a stern look,“Don’t think for a second that I’m not happy, Lex. Just because Niylah’s lurking somewhere in the shadows doesn’t mean that my life is horrible. Sure we have to take some extra precautions but I’m -we’re- still happy. I’m happy as long as you’re with me, okay?”

Lexa searched the doctor’s eyes for a moment before smiling happily,“I’m happy, too. _So happy, Clarke_. I just wish we didn’t have to worry about her. That we could live without having to look over our shoulders every five minutes.”

“We’ll get there. Niylah’s not going to be able to hide forever. She’ll be behind bars where she belongs and we’ll continue being happy. With our family and friends…and Lil Bug.”

Lexa rested a hand against Clarke’s stomach and rubbed soothing circles. They stayed like that for a moment before the brunette moved forward and placed a chaste kiss against Clarke’s lips.

 _“We’ll get there,”_ Lexa whispered against her lips.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say a big thanks to everyone who's commented and left kudos! You guys are truly awesome!!! :)
> 
> Until next time Lovelies!
> 
> Love to all!
> 
> xoxo


	12. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonograms, bribes, and a partner in crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy to be posting this chapter! It's definitely one of my favorites that I've written for LM! There's a reveal in this one, I"m sure you all know which reveal I'm talking about. And also a little 'surprise' at the end...and not a good one. 
> 
> Enjoy! Leave those comments and kudos and let me know what you think!!!

Lexa huffed lowly as she leaned back in the passenger seat of her truck,“You know I can still drive right?”

Clarke shot a quick glance over to her sulking wife before fixing her eyes back onto the road ahead of them.

“And pass up the opportunity to drive my injured wife in her own truck? Never,” Clarke responded sarcastically.

The detective sunk further down into her seat at the words. The night before had felt like complete chaos to Lexa. She wasn’t sure if it was the pain medication or the fact that almost every LAPD officer had been in and out of her room before she had been discharged. Anya wasn’t far behind Clarke in her arrival but responded much differently than her wife. A swift but light slap to the side of Lexa’s head followed by a muttered ‘idiot’ was what she received from her older sister. Lexa didn’t take it to heart because as soon as she caught Anya’s gaze she could see the all too relieved look lingering behind her eyes.

Their friends, along with Abby, had come and gone in a complete whirl wind, earning themselves a large amount of shushes from the nurses walking the hallways. Bellamy had thankfully dropped off Lexa’s truck back at their house before he had made his way over to the hospital, stating that Anya had confirmed she would be driving them back home. Lexa had let out a loud sigh of relief when a nurse had finally arrived with her discharge papers because she wanted nothing more than to go home and cuddle with her wife and receive her special surprise she had been promised earlier that day.

But that sigh of relief turned to one of pure frustration when she and Clarke were finally back home. Clarke was playing no games when she told the brunette there would be no special surprise because Lexa needed rest. Of course that didn’t stop her from trying to persuade the blonde with soft kisses and feather light touches that she knew drove her insane. But Clarke was having none of it and had all but pushed Lexa down onto the bed after helping her into some pajamas and demanding that she rest. Even with her body screaming for Clarke Lexa soon found herself consumed by the blackness of sleep, Clarke’s fingers skimming along the bandage covering her injuries the entire time.

And that’s how Lexa found herself now.

Frustrated, sore, and a feeling useless. Clarke had insisted that she could drive them to her doctor’s appointment that morning and all but snatched the keys from Lexa before hoping into the driver’s seat.

“I have stitches, Clarke. I didn’t loose an arm,” Lexa responded half serious half playfully.

Clarke chuckled as she came to a stop at a red light,“You’re still injured. And I never get to drive your truck with you actually in it. So let me enjoy this while I can because I’m sure it’ll be the last time.”

Lexa shook her head at the blonde before letting her thoughts drift onto Clarke’s upcoming ultrasound. When Clarke had her first ultrasound after discovering she was pregnant, Lexa hadn’t been able to take her eyes away from the screen. She was sure she had sat there for more than a few hours just staring at the little tiny dot that was displayed. Her heart leapt over mountains at just the little spec and she knew it would leap even more today once they saw the development of their baby.

“Here we are! Are you ready?” Clarke asked excitedly as she parked the car.

Lexa had almost forgotten that they were here per Abby’s request. The older woman was simply convinced that with Clarke’s growth rate that they were having twins and she had made sure to call them before they left that morning for them to let her know as soon as they found out.

“More than ever. Let’s see if we can prove your mother wrong.”

Clarke giggled as she hopped out and met Lexa at the front of the truck where the brunette proceeded to wrap her arm around the blonde’s waist before leading them inside the doctor’s office. Lexa ushered Clarke into one of the many waiting room chairs before stating that she would join her after checking her in. The brunette casually walked up to the glass window where a somewhat familiar brunette opened said window and greeted her.

“Hi. Luna, right? We met in the pet store when my dog ran into you,” Lexa asked.

“Oh, yeah. Um…Alex and Clarke, right? Sorry, I’m horrible with names but not faces,” Luna said sheepishly.

“It’s Lexa actually, but that’s fine. I’m just here to check my wife in. She has an appointment for nine.”

Luna did a quick once over on her computer before nodding in agreement,“There she is. A nurse will be out shortly to bring her to a room and check her vitals. Shouldn’t be too long.”

“Thank you. It was good to see you again,” Lexa said before making her way over to Clarke and taking a seat.

With only a few other people in the waiting room it wasn’t long before a bubbly nurse was calling them back and leading them to a room. She quickly took Clarke’s vitals and asked her to remove her clothing from the waist up and slip on the paper gown stating that the doctor would be in shortly before taking her leave. Lexa helped Clarke remove her shirt and bra, her hands sneakily trailing down to ghost over her baby bump, and helping her into the gown.

Clarke was only laying back against the bed for two minutes before she began to feel antsy,“Where is he? I don’t think I can wait any longer.”

Lexa laughed at her wife’s impatience,“He’ll be here soon. He does have other patients to see, Clarke. Just calm down before you fall out the bed.”

The blonde quickly stopped her bouncing,“What if my mom’s right? What if we’re having twins? God, Lexa. That’s double everything and we haven’t even started shopping yet.”

“We can handle it babe. Besides I doubt we’re having twins. I just know that you happen to like food very much,” Lexa teased.

“Are you calling me fat?” Clarke said with raised eyebrows.

Lexa shook her head before moving over to her wife and resting a hand against her belly,“No. I just know that you’re growing a human in here and you need all the food you can get. I don’t care how much you eat as long as both of you are healthy.”

“Nice save, Woods.”

“I try,” Lexa laughed.

The sound of the light knock against the door had both of them turning to see Clarke’s obstetrician walk inside with a kind smile.

“Hi, Clarke, Lexa. It’s good to see you both again,” the man said as he came to stand next to them before holding out a hand in an offered handshake to both women.

“Good morning Dr. Caldwell,” Lexa greeted before she took her seat next to Clarke’s bed.

“And a good morning to you both. So what brings you in today? Last time I saw you I know it wasn’t under the best circumstances but everything was perfectly fine. Baby was healthy. I know you shouldn’t have had another ultrasound scheduled until at least next month,” The doctor stated as he began washing his hands at the sink in the corner of the room.

Clarke blew a pretend piece of hair from her face at the man’s words,“My mother is very convinced that with my growth rate that I’m carrying twins and also the other day we had a bit of a scare at home so she also wanted me to come in and make sure there’s not too much stress on the baby. You know how she is.”

Dr. Caldwell chuckled deeply as he grabbed a pair of gloves from the box on the wall,“I certainly do. She actually called me this morning to make sure I would be the one conducting the ultrasound although she didn’t state why. I guess now I know.”

The doctor has been apart of Clarke’s life since she could remember. Abby had met him on her first day as an attending and they became fast friends…or more like siblings.

“Let’s just get this thing started so I can call her and tell her she’s wrong,” Clarke mumbled.

Lexa laughed quietly as she watched Dr. Caldwell lift the paper gown above Clarke’s stomach and begin pressing around softly. She stayed silent as the man continued his exam before dropping into a stool next to the bed and starting the ultrasound machine. Dr. Caldwell took the bottle of gel and squirt a decent amount onto Clarke’s stomach causing her to shiver.

“I still don’t get why this stuff can’t be heated,” Clarke groaned, goosebumps raising along her belly and arms.

Dr. Caldwell lifted the strobe and pressed it to her wife’s stomach with a small laugh,“Okay, let’s see how many babies we have here.”

Lexa moved to the edge of her seat and watched intently as the man moved the strobe around in search for their unborn child. Her heart jumped when a small mass formed on the screen, bigger than the last time she had seen it…but her heart stopped altogether as the screen moved slightly to reveal something she didn’t think possible.

“Holy shit…,” Lexa breathed.

“My mom was right,” Clarke said in awe as her hand found the brunette’s.

“When is your mother ever wrong?” Dr. Caldwell commented as he looked between the two,“Congratulations, girls. You’re having twins.”

Lexa never thought her heart could beat so fast in that moment. She was sure it would combust with the amount of swelling that she felt taking place. She never thought that her heart could hold so much love for something she could only see on a screen and feel through the skin of Clarke’s belly. But they were her’s. They were her’s and Clarke’s.

_The sound of two little heartbeats filling the room._

_Their’s._

“Why didn’t we see both of them on the last ultrasound?” Clarke asked, her brain momentarily forgetting everything she had learned in medical school.

“More than likely one was hiding behind the other at the time. It’s common with twins. Some mother’s don’t even find out until they give birth,” Dr. Caldwell explained easily knowing the young doctor would catch on after the shock wore off.

Lexa’s eyes were still fixated on the two little blobs that rested on the screen. _Two_. There were two babies. They were having twins. God, her and Clarke were having twins. _TWO_. If Lexa thought she was panicking with one baby…well she was having a goddamn heart attack with two. It wasn’t that she wasn’t happy, because _god_ was she happy. Hopping over the moon happy. She just wanted to stand on the roof of a building and yell out to the world that she and her wife were having _twins_!

It was the fact that now Niylah had not one but _three_ things that she could take away from Lexa. The thought of the blonde setting even a single finger on her wife and children had her holding back a growl that threatened to break loose. She’d be damned if Niylah thought she was going to get anywhere near them now. Lexa knew that she would have to talk to Indra about being home more, her instincts to protect what was her’s overriding the need to work. Nothing would matter, not even her job, if something happened to Clarke and their babies.

The brunette took a deep breath to calm herself before moving her eyes of to the doctor,“Is there any way to tell the gender?”

“Sometimes we can tell around the twelve week mark but we won’t be able to really confirm it until about seventeen weeks. Would you like me to take a look?”

Lexa’s eyes darted over to Clarke who simply shook her head in negative. The detective knew that her wife wanted it to be a surprise. After discovering she was indeed pregnant Clarke had shared her ideas about how she wanted to have a baby -well now babies- gender reveal party and be completely surprised whenever they saw either a hint of pink or blue. And Lexa herself wanted to be as equally surprised.

“How about we wait until the seventeen week mark? We’ll have my sister here who you can tell her since we want it to be a surprise until the gender reveal party,” Lexa explained.

“Are you sure? Maybe I can take a quick look and I can write it down in an envelope that you can give to your sister,” Dr. Caldwell said.

“My mom paid you to tell her the gender didn’t she?” Clarke said as she pinned the man with a ‘don’t you dare lie to me’ look.

The older man gave her a sheepish grin,“Hundred dollars if I told her the _genders_. Fifty each.”

Lexa couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up in her throat as Clarke simply rolled her eyes.

“I swear I’m going to strangle my mother when I see her,” the blonde sighed.

“Easy there tiger. I can’t put my pregnant wife behind bars for murder. It’ll ruin my reputation,” Lexa teased.

“ _Your_ reputation? I’d be the one in jail not you.”

“How about we just keep you from murdering Abby. Then we won’t have to worry about who’s in jail and who isn’t,” Lexa suggested.

Clarke rolled her eyes once more before turning back to Dr. Caldwell,“We all done here doc?”

The man moved the strobe around the blonde’s belly a few more times while pushing some buttons on the large machine before shutting it down completely,“All done. Both babies are perfectly healthy. Now, I do want you to try and keep the stress to a minimum. I recommend cutting back on your hours at the hospital or at least skipping any trying surgeries until you go on maternity leave. This is your first pregnancy and it’s with twins so I want you as stress free as possible. Got it?”

Lexa eyed Clarke seriously to make sure her wife gave the man an understanding nod.

“Good. Don’t make me have to call your mother and have you put on bedpan duty because you’re putting yourself into stressful situations. You know she will,” Dr. Caldwell lectured as Clarke visibly grimace,“And that’s that. Luna will have your sonogram pictures waiting for you at the front desk. And don’t forget to record when you tell your mother. I want to see how much she freaks out and cries. It’ll be good blackmail for the future.”

Clarke and Lexa both laughed before saying their goodbyes and watching the man disappear out into the hallway. The brunette grabbed a few tissues from the box on the counter and wiped off the goo from Clarke’s belly before helping her out the gown and back into her clothes. Once she was fully dressed, Lexa helped Clarke down from the bed only to wrap her arms around her waist and pull her up from the floor and twirl her around happily.

“We’re having twins,” Lexa whispered eagerly as she stopped spinning them.

Clarke’s hands came up to gently cup her cheeks and brush a stray tear that had fallen from the corner of her eye,“Twins. God, I still can’t believe it. I thought one made me happy…but two? I feel like I’m on cloud nine. I thought I was scared but it turned out to be nothing but _love_. I love them so much already Lexa and we can’t even see them yet!”

Lexa couldn’t even find the right words to respond. She felt nothing she said could truly express how happy she was in that moment. Before meeting Clarke her life just seemed to be a boring routine, day after day. But now, ever since that night that Clarke kept her awake with her ridiculous pacing, her life was filled with joy. Joy that she would be able to share with the _three_ most important people in her life.

So the brunette decided to respond with an even brighter smile and a swift kiss to Clarke’s lips as she held her close. Clarke giggled as she pulled away and began placing kisses all over her face before falling down to her knees and lifting the blonde’s shirt.

“My Lil _Bugs_. God, I love you both,” Lexa said as she kissed Clarke’s swollen belly.

Fingers threaded through her hair as she let her forehead rest against Clarke, pure happiness coursing through her veins. Lexa soaked up this moment for as long as she could. Here, in this moment, they were at peace. There were no stressful jobs. No pestering, but loving, family or friends. No _Niylah_. Just them and their unborn _children_.

Lexa was pulled from her basking by a slight tug on her hair. When she glanced up she saw Clarke giving her a small smirk which caused her to tilt her head in confusion.

“What?”

Clarke’s smirk only grew bigger,“You get to tell my mom.”

* * *

When Lexa called Abby to meet them over at Polis for lunch the mother had all but demanded to know what happened at the doctors right then and there. With only a slight hint of fear in her voice, that she would never admit to anyone, Lexa told the older woman that she would have to wait until they saw her in person. She could still hear Abby yelling at her through the phone’s speaker as she hung up.

Now, she and Clarke sat quietly in a booth at Polis looking over their menus as they waited for Abby. Lexa’s hand rested on Clarke’s thigh since they had taken a seat, Clarke’s sonogram pictures sitting between her hand and the blonde’s thigh the entire time.

“Tell me I’m right! You’re having twins!” Abby basically shouted as she sat down on the opposite side of the booth, a little breathless.

“Did you run all the way here from the hospital?” Clarke asked, amused.

“It’s faster than getting a cab. Besides, I needed a workout. Now, tell me. Am I getting two grand-babies like I already said?”

Clarke looked over to Lexa who pulled the sonogram up from under the table and handed it to the older woman. Abby all but snatched the glossy picture from her hands. Her eyes searched over the fuzzy image and the couple watched with high amusement as her eyes flashed wide in happiness.

“Yes! I knew it! I’m going to have two beautiful grand-babies!” Abby shouted out into the restaurant.

A few patrons and workers said their congratulations before going back to their business and letting the small family have their moment. Abby didn’t waste any time standing up and pulling Clarke from the booth and wrapping her up in a warm hug and whispering words of congratulations into her ear. Lexa, too, found herself swept up into a hug before she could even process what was happening.

“Thank you. For making her happy,” Abby whispered into her ear, making sure that Clarke wouldn’t hear,“I know it’s been a bit bumpy and things still aren’t going as you hoped but it’s because of you that I know she can get through this. She has you and those babies now and I think that’s all she’ll ever need to stay happy.”

Lexa pulled away a bit and gave the mother a warm smile,“She needs you too, Abby. More than you know.”

Abby’s own smile grew, a few tears welling in her eyes but not falling, as she nodded. She was quick to blink them away as they all found their way back into the booth to keep looking over the menus…although Abby’s eyes still stayed glued to the sonogram pictures.

“Lunch is on me today! Get whatever your heart desires!” Abby said cheerfully.

Clarke moaned in appreciation as she rubbed her belly,“Awesome. These two little monsters are making me hungry. Now I can see why I’ve been eating so much lately.”

“Well, double the baby double the nourishment needed,” Abby said nonchalantly.

“Lexa thought it was just because I like food a lot,” Clarke commented as she threw a glance over the the brunette.

“Hey, who was the one that cleaned out my fridge of all leftovers that one night in under two hours? Before you were pregnant,” Lexa said with a small chuckle.

Abby nodded her head as if agreeing,“She has a point, Clarke. I remember after your finals in college you showed up back home and bled me dry of all my food. I swear I did about four grocery runs in the span of six days.”

“I may not have been growing two humans at the time but those finals kicked my ass. Took every bit of nourishment I had in my body. I needed that food or other wise I would have died on my dorm room floor,” Clarke exaggerated as she flagged down a waiter.

Both Abby and Lexa shared a laugh as the blonde proceeded to tell her order to the waiter, not even bothering to check if her mother and wife were ready to order. After ordering their food and receiving their drinks the small family of three chatted about a any and everything. Abby was sure to ask Lexa how her arm was feeling only for her to wave her off and tell her she was more than fine. After earning a small scolding to not put any extra stress than necessary to her arm, Lexa simply sat back and watched as her wife and mother talked about the babies before receiving their food.

“I can’t believe you were going to pay him to tell you the genders!” Clarke said in feigned shock before taking a bite of her pasta dish.

“Would have been the best hundred dollars I’d ever spent,” Abby said only to finish it with an eye roll,“But somebody just had to want to wait for it to be a surprise!”

“I’m barely past the twelve week mark, mom. Even if he would have told us the genders we still would have needed to confirm it when I got to seventeen weeks. There was a chance that it wouldn’t have been right so I didn’t want to get any hopes up. Besides, I like the idea of a gender reveal party. I want it to be a big surprise.”

The older woman sighed in exasperation at her daughters stubbornness,“Fine. I’ll wait until the party. Hopefully I won’t be withering away before then.”

The couple across from Abby simply chuckled at her exaggerated response before continuing to talk about the newly discovered twins. Lexa mostly stayed silent, only putting in her two cents when she deemed necessary, as Clarke and Abby talked. She listened to the plans about a baby shower, the color scheme of the nursery, the gender reveal party. All of it. It wasn’t really until her eyes drifted down to stare at the sonogram that sat a little ways away from Abby’s plate that everything _really_ started to hit her.

This was new to her. Sure, she had Anya, but Lexa never really had anyone to call her _own_. Someone to protect with every fiber of her being. Someone to provide for and help grow and flourish.

At least, not until Clarke came into her life.

And now, Clarke was giving her _two_ more people to call her own.

Two little beings that she would do everything for. Two babies who would call her mom and happily run to her when she walked through the door after a long day at work. Two people who would love her unconditionally even if they wouldn’t know what it meant for a few years.

Clarke was giving that to her.

Clarke was giving her the family she always wanted. The family that would love her and be with her.

And there was no way Niylah was taking that from her. Lexa’s chest filled with an unimaginable amount of protectiveness and she knew that it wouldn’t disappear until Niylah was off the streets and behind bars. She knew that she would have a hard time letting Clarke out of her sights for even a few short minutes without worrying about her safety.

But that’s what having a family meant.

Being worried. Wanting what was best for them. Protecting them from all harm. Putting away the bad guys that threatened them.

And she would do that.

For them.

_For her family._

* * *

**Shift In POV (unknown)**

A dark, beaten down sedan sat in an alley behind a run down building, only the light buzz of the running engine filling the area. A lone finger dressed in a dark coat walked towards the sedan before coming to a stop at the tinted driver’s window and knocking on it once. The window instantly rolled down to reveal the driver, a female with dirty blonde hair.

 _Niylah_.

“You got what I asked for?”

The darkly dressed figure nodded before producing a folded piece of paper from their pocket. They made quick work of unfolding it before handing it off to the woman. The figure watched as Niylah’s eyes scanned over the paper as a small smile took her face.

“Huh. Who’d have thought. Twins. Guess that just makes your job a little bit harder then.”

In Niylah’s hands she held Clarke’s sonogram picture, her eyes scanning the fuzzy image with a hint of distain. The figure watched as she sighed deeply before shoving the picture back into their hands.

“Keep an eye on them. Give me any updates that you get your hands on. When I’m ready to move on I’ll give you the call. Until then keep your distance. Only get close when I allow you to.”

And with that she drove off. The figure stood there for a moment before looking down at the picture. The two little blobs stared back at them with nothing but innocence. Unknown to the dangers that awaited them. Thin fingers ripped up the picture, a hint of the possible future following along with each rip and tear. Once the picture was nothing but shreds and irreparable the figure let the pieces fall down into a puddle below their feet before taking their leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Niylah's got a partner in crime. She's got someone doing the dirty work for her now. How's this one going to go??
> 
> Until next time, Lovelies!
> 
> Love to all!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Oh, and congrats to all who guessed twins! You were totally right! Now, it's gender guessing time! Put those comments to use and let me know what you think the genders will be. I already have them picked out and have decided on one name! So, hit me with gender guesses and maybe some baby names that you like!! :)


	13. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's birthday! Surprise after surprise! (all good I promise!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start by saying IM SO SORRY. Life has been absolutely crazy and I haven't had much time to write as I'd like but I'm going to try and up my game a little, hopefully. This chapter did take me a little longer than expected because I wrote A LOT. And I didn't even put everything I wanted in it!
> 
> At the beginning you'll get a little scene from the baby shower which will be the next chapter! A special little treat for you all since you waited so long for this chapter!
> 
> :)

_“So if it’s two girls it’ll be pink glitter, two boys will be blue glitter, and one of each will be both pink and blue?” Lexa asked as she and Clarke stood in front of a large box._

_Anya nodded her head,“Yeah. Now hurry up! Everyone wants to know already!”_

_Lexa fixed Clarke with a large smile before the couple grabbed the lid of the box and prepared themselves._

_“On the count of three,” Clarke told Lexa,“One…two…three!”_

_The lid to the box disappeared. Glitter shooting out and all around them. Creating a sea of glitter that reflected in the bright afternoon sun. Shouts erupted around them. Cheers of happiness filling the backyard. But Lexa was too lost in the glitter and the beauty in front of her to really notice. She watched Clarke happily. The blonde jumped ecstatically into the air as much as she could with her growing belly._

_Glitter fell into her hair. Dazzling in the golden locks and making Lexa’s heart race. Lexa didn’t hold herself back when she pulled Clarke to her. Covering her lips with her own and blocking out the world around them. The remains of glitter fell around them still, like snow falling and sprinkling to cover their beings completely._

_“I can’t believe it,” Lexa whispered against Clarke’s lips._

_It was then that the brunette noticed that Clarke’s eyes were filled with tears. A few cascading down her flushed cheeks in rivulets. But Lexa knew they were happy tears. Fueled by her love for their unborn children._

_“Me either,” Clarke choked out,“Who’d have thought that we’d been having…”_

* * *

Lexa shuffled quietly over to the edge of the bed where her wife slept peacefully. She carefully sat the breakfast tray on the bedside table before slowly taking a seat on the edge of the mattress. Green eyes scanned over the bare frame of Clarke, the woman having kicked off the blanket after Lexa had removed herself from the bed. When her eyes trailed down to the soft swell of her belly Lexa couldn’t resist letting her fingertips dance over the smooth skin there. She couldn’t wait for the day that she would be able to feel their little ones flutter about in Clarke’s stomach.

Deciding she’d spent enough time staring Lexa leaned down and softly brushed her nose against Clarke’s cheek and jaw,“Clarke. Babe wake up.”

Clarke mumbled sleepily, trying to push Lexa’s nose away from her skin with a droopy arm,“Lex. Go back to bed.”

“No. I have breakfast in bed for you. I made your favorite. Pancakes and bacon,” Lexa whispered softly before placing a kiss above the blonde’s brow.

“Pancakes? Bacon? What’s the special occasion?” Clarke’s voice was still a little husky from sleep as she slowly sat up.

“Not sure,” Lexa said after helping Clarke up,“I’m sure I had something very special marked on my calendar for today. Hmmm, let’s see. It’s not Anya’s birthday. Or George Washington’s birthday…what is it?”

Clarke chuckled threw a mouthful of bacon,“I fully believe that you would celebrate Washington’s birthday, you dork.”

Lexa laughed softly before smiling brightly and wiping a stray crumb from the corner of Clarke’s lips,“Happy birthday, Clarke. I love you.”

“I love you too, Lexa.”

Lexa leaned over the breakfast tray now sitting in Clarke’s lap and pressed her lips against Clarke’s. The brunette moaned at the light taste of bacon that lingered on her wife’s tongue.

“So, I remember you saying something about stealing me away for my birthday. Where are we going?” Clarke asked.

Lexa sighed deeply,“I actually rethought that decision. I was going to steal you away and keep you at the beach house for the weekend but with everything Niylah’s been doing I didn’t want to risk going out there. It was easily accessible to Caleb so I don’t have a doubt that she can get in. I have some other things planned though. In the city where it won’t take backup thirty minutes to arrive if anything happens.”

Clarke nodded slowly,“What exactly would we have done at the beach house?”

Lexa smirked seductively before removing the almost empty tray from Clarke’s lap and placing it back on the bedside table. She moved to hover over Clarke, careful not to put any pressure on her tummy.

“We wouldn’t have left the house. Just you and me. All weekend,” Lexa whispered huskily,“I would have finally took you against that damn shower wall. Maybe even in the ocean. Multiple times.”

Clarke groaned loudly, her hands raising to curl pale fingers through brunette locks. Lexa smirked as the blonde wiggled beneath her, desperate for her touch. A skilled hand slide down Clarke’s side before slipping down to ghost over the apex of her thighs. Clarke’s back arched off the bed, trying to meet Lexa’s fingers only for them and the feeling of Lexa’s weight atop her to disappear.

“You can’t just start something and not expect to finish it,” Clarke huffed to a smug Lexa.

“Oh, you’ll finish. Just not right now. We’ve got a schedule to stick to so that means I need you up and in the shower.”

The brunette helped her angrily grumbling wife from the bed. She lead her over to the bathroom, opened the door, and turned on the lights before gently pushing her inside. As Clarke started the shower so it could warm Lexa grabbed a fluffy towel and wash cloth from the closet along with a fresh bottle of Clarke’s favorite body wash. She placed the towel on the bathroom counter before turning to hand over the other two objects to Clarke.

Before the blonde could walk into the shower Lexa grabbed ahold of her hips and spun her around. Clarke’s breath hitched in her throat, their barely brushing lips sending jolts of pleasure down her spine.

“Don’t touch yourself. I’ll know if you do,” Lexa whispered heatedly.

Clarke could only nod dumbly before letting her wife spin her back around and give a light smack to her butt, signaling her to proceed into the shower. Lexa watched the glass door swing shut behind Clarke. She was instantly hit with the warm spray of water, tinging her golden locks a brassy color. Her heart swelled as she realized that this beautiful creature in front of her, water glistening over her body, was _her’s_. Was married to her. Was starting a family with her. Her eyes darkened as Clarke ran the soapy washcloth over her body, her blue orbs purposely finding her’s.

Lexa wondered how long she’d be able to hold out before pouncing on Clarke.

* * *

**Shift in POV (Clarke)**

Clarke has been on cloud nine since stepping out of the shower. Lexa treated to her every single need. Helping her dry off and dress after her shower, somehow finding the time to cook an even larger breakfast than earlier, Clarke still being hungry, in the span of her ten minute shower, and now driving her to a secret location that Lexa refused to give her any hints to.

“Come on! It’s my birthday! Just one hint!”

Lexa gave her an amused smirk,“Nope. You’ll just have to wait and see. I know you’ll love it. Besides, we’re almost there. Just another five minutes.”

Clarke huffed, defeated, and leaned back in her seat with her arms crossed. Seemed she would have to add another five minutes to the other agonizing twenty. They were now in downtown LA, surprisingly the traffic was lighter than normal and Lexa said they were making good time. With the direction they were heading Clarke’s brain automatically thought of the local art gallery that she had been itching to visit, but that thought was blown out the water when not two minutes later Lexa drove past it.

“I can’t take this, Lex. Just tell me already,” Clarke pleaded.

Lexa didn’t answer. Instead the truck slowed to a stop and it was then that Clarke realized that her wife had pulled over near the curb. Lexa had a ‘you really couldn’t wait five more minutes’ look as she pointed out of Clarke’s passenger window. Blue eyes darted away from the brunette to take in the building next to them. The entire front was covered by glass windows and Clarke could just make out the sleek waiting room inside. Above the double door entrance the was a sign that read ‘Comfort Massage’.

“We’re getting massages?”

Clarke turned back to see Lexa moving out the truck,“No. _You’re_ getting a massage.”

The brunette quickly walked around the truck and opened the passenger door and helped the blonde out. Once the truck was shut and locked Lexa used the hand around Clarke’s hip to lead her towards the entrance.

“I’ve been noticing that you’ve been saying you’ve been having more headaches and a more muscle tension than before. I did some research and found that a massage really helps. And I know this will help you relax and get your mind off things for at least a little while.”

“You have no idea how much I love you right now,” Clarke giggled,“but how am I supposed to get a massage if I can’t lay on my stomach?”

“I was actually discussing that with Bellamy and Anya at work one day when the idea popped into my head. Another officer overhead and said that his wife works here and they do special massages for pregnant women. I met with her a few days ago and she discussed the techniques and everything,” Lexa explained as they made their way inside,” It’s called Sideline position. You lay on your side and they basically do the same thing they would if you were laying on your stomach. She said it helps with swelling, joint pain, headaches, and a bunch of other things.”

Clarke didn’t get a chance to respond as they were greeted by the receptionist who kindly waited for Lexa to finish talking. The brunette gave her name and appointment time before being told to take a seat and someone would be with them shortly.

“I just know this would be really good for you with all the stress that’s been being put on you right now. This is so you can relax and forget about everything for two hours,” Lexa said softly as they sat in the white waiting chairs.

“And you deserve to get one with me. You’ve been just as stressed as me, if not more.”

“I’m fine. I’m not the one carrying _two_ babies,” Lexa said as she placed a hand to Clarke’s belly,“As long as you are happy and stress free then I’m happy and stress free.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes, not convinced, but let the subject drop,“What are you going to do for two hours while I get a massage?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out later.”

“Are you going to be working on another surprise?” When she only received silence as a response Clarke’s mouth fell open,“How many surprise are you hiding up your sleeves, Lexa?”

“Not sure. Guess you’ll have to wait and find out. Again.”

And man if Clarke didn’t love that damn smug smirk that crossed over Lexa’s face so much she probably would have glared at her. But instead all that overcame her features was a soft smile and a light giggle.

“Mrs. Woods?”

Clarke and Lexa turned to see a middle aged black haired woman, just a few years younger than Abby, walking towards them with a smile. They both stood up, Lexa dutifully helping Clarke, and met the woman halfway.

“It’s nice to see you again, Lexa,” The woman said as she shook Lexa’s hand.

“You as well, Sara,” The detective said after releasing her hand,“This is my wife, Clarke.”

Sara turned towards Clarke with a bright smile before extending her hand once more,“Ah, yes. Lexa told me a lot about you when we went over your appointment for today. I know now what my husband means when he says she has some serious heart eyes for you. They absolutely glowed when she spoke of you.”

Clarke looked over to a blushing Lexa who seemed to find the wall next to them very interesting.

“I bet they did,” The blonde laughed before turning back to Sara,“It’s nice to meet you as well. I didn’t think it would be this long before I was meeting another one of Lexa’s coworker’s wife. I know normally police departments and their families are one big family.”

Sara laughed lightly,“Oh don’t worry. You’ll meet more of us soon. We’ve all heard about what all happened a year ago and most of us figured you both could use some room to breath before we started inviting you to our crazy get togethers. God knows what it’s like to be in a backyard full of nothing but cops and their families. It can get a little crazy.”

“Thank you for that. It’s definitely been a crazy year but I think we’d enjoy attending some cookouts and parties now,” Clarke said.

“Next cookouts in about two weeks. I’ll be sure you’re both sent an invite. Now, how about that massage?”

With Lexa still blushing, the couple followed closely behind the black haired female. As they walked down a somewhat dimly lit hallway Sara began to explain some of the techniques she would be using as well as some of the natural massage oils. Sara stopped as they reached a door at the end of the hallway and slow pushed the door open before moving away and letting the couple walk inside.

Clarke was in aw at the room. Candles flickered around the fairly large room, giving it a golden glow. Soft zen music flowed through the speakers in the ceiling. Rose petals were scattered across the floor as well as the massage table. One thing that caught Clarke’s eye was the large beautiful bouquet of white lilies that sat on the counter near the door. A card reading ‘happy birthday, Clarke’ written in her mother’s hand writing sat in the middle.

“Abby said those were tradition for your birthday. That she sends you a bouquet every year even though you end up killing them in three days,” Lexa whispered.

Clarke lightly slapped her arm before walking into the room. She breathed in the soothing sent of roses and could already feel her muscles begin to relax.

“I just need you to get undressed, you can leave your underwear on, lay on your side on the table, and use those towels to cover up,” Sara said as she pointed two towels on the counter,“I’ll let you settle in and be back in about ten minutes.”

Clarke and Lexa thanked the woman as she shut the door behind her. The blonde’s eyes scanned over the room once more before landing on her wife.

“A little help?”

Lexa chuckled before nodding and making her way over to her wife. She slowly helped Clarke undress, taking the time to let her fingers skim every inch of exposed skin that she could reach. And as the brunette leaned down to help her remove her pants she placed a fleeting kiss to Clarke’s stomach, causing her heart to flutter rapidly. Once her clothing was removed, underwear still covering her ass much to Lexa’s disappointment, the brunette helped her onto the table and let her get as comfortable as possible.

“She’ll fix some pillows around your belly and legs so you’re more comfortable,“Lexa explained as she covered Clarke’s butt and breasts with the towels.

“I still think you should be getting one with me.”

Lexa crouched down so she was eye level with Clarke,“Maybe next time.”

“Next time? We’re going to come back?”

“Yeah. I figured since these massages are a good thing for you and the babies that you could use more through your pregnancy. So I went ahead and got you a year membership.”

Clarke marveled at her wife before grabbing the collar of her shirt and pulling her down for a swift kiss,“You _really_ have no idea how much I love you right now.”

“You said that earlier babe. But, I’m not opposed to you _showing_ me just how much you love me later on tonight,” Lexa whispered hotly, nose skimming her jawline.

“You bet your ass I will,” Clarke said before stealing one more kiss.

As they broke away a soft knock came from the door before Sara was popping her head inside,“All set?”

“Yeah, she’s all ready for you,” Lexa said before planting a kiss to Clarke’s forehead,“I love you. I’ll see you after, okay?”

Clarke nodded her head,“I love you, too.”

Lexa stood to her full height and made her way over to the door. She gave Sara a warm ‘thank you’ before taking her leave.

Clarke sighed lightly as Sara moved around the room readying all of her supplies.

“That woman is head over heels in love with you,“Sara said as she fixed a small pillow under Clarke’s belly,“None of the officers have ever seen her quite so taken before. They’re all happy she’s found someone to share her life with. As well as expand it with. Congratulations, by the way. Lexa said you’re having twins, right?”

“Yes. We just found out the other day. My mother noticed my growth rate was a little faster than normal and she suggested twins. So we decided to confirm it and there they were. Lexa was much more than happy about it. I could just see the love in her eyes. We haven’t even seen them yet but we already love them so much,” Clarke said quietly as she ran a hand over her tummy.

“That’s how parenthood is. You love them unconditionally because they’re your’s. Two halves of you both. Something that you created in this world together. It doesn’t matter if you can see them now…you’ll always love them.”

Clarke smiled softly, her head filling with images of their little twins that rested peacefully in her belly. Lexa happily chasing two miniature versions of them around the house with contagious laughter. A vision of herself holding two perfect little newborns, still sweaty and tired from birth, with Lexa at her side placing gentle kisses to their cap covered heads. Her chest swelled at the last vision. She couldn’t wait to see that become a reality. To see her detective wife, who could take down a man twice her size, be so gentle and loving to their children. Nothing made her heart beat faster than knowing in just a few short months that it would become real.

“Okay, you just lay there and relax. I’m going to start on your shoulders and back before moving down to your legs. Then you’ll be getting a facial as well. Just let me know if you need to get up to use the bathroom or just need me to stop for a few minutes,” Sara said softly, hands already coated with a soothing lavender oil running along Clarke’s shoulders.

Clarke could only hum and nod her head lightly as she felt Sara begin to massage away the knots that had built up in her body. It was absolute heaven and Clarke knew that she would be drifting in and out of sleep before too long. Her love for Lexa blossomed brightly in her chest and Clarke just wished she was here with her so she could pull her into another kiss. Lexa knew what Clarke needed without having to be told and for that she was grateful, but she also knew that her wife was just as stressed out as her, if not more.

Lexa didn’t know, but Clarke knew that the brunette was working non-stop to try and find Niylah. She couldn’t help but find out when she awoke one night a few days ago to an empty bed and followed the sound of Lexa’s voice into her small at-home-office. She had been on the phone discussing possible hideouts of Niylah’s with another officer from the precinct at two thirty in the morning. Lexa was definitely stressing herself out. Even if it was to try and keep them all safe, Clarke didn’t like how much she could tell it was weighing down on Lexa.

As Sara moved down to her legs, one thought lingered in the back of Clarke’s mind.

Lexa was going to relax tonight.

Even if Clarke had to strap her down herself.

* * *

Clarke simply glowed as she stepped out of the massage room with Sara right behind her.

“That was by far the best massage I’ve ever had. I’ve never felt more relaxed than I do now,” Clarke commented happily.

Sara’s cheeks flushed a light scarlet,“Thank you, Clarke. I’m glad you enjoyed it. By all the tension you had you definitely needed it.”

“You’re telling me. With everything going on, work, and now the twins it’s been a little hectic.”

Clarke was sure that by now word had spread around the precinct about Niylah’s sudden reappearance.

“Matt told me about that,” Sara said solemnly,“I hope she’s found soon. You and Lexa deserve happiness and to be able to not have to look over your shoulders everywhere you go.”

The blonde smiled gratefully,“Thank you again. For everything. You’ve made today much better than you realize. I’ll for sure be back soon. I have a feeling I’m going to need more than one session with these two.”

“Of course. I’m always available to you. Lexa has my card. Just give me a call and I’ll set you up with a time. And be sure Lexa comes with you a few times. She could use one as well. Hunched over that desk and running around tackling criminals all day everyday. I know how it affects my husband so I know Lexa must feel a little sore and tense after a days work.”

Clarke giggled as they made their way back to the waiting room,“I’ll be sure to drag her down here screaming if I have to. I tried to convince her to get one with me today but she wouldn’t budge. Said she had another surprise to work on.”

“Well, I at least want to see her in here with you at least twice before the babies are born,” Sara said with a pointed look.

Clarke nodded in agreement as they finally reached the waiting room. She was about to turn and thank Sara for her massage one more time before the sight of a certain dirty blonde leaning against the receptionist’s counter caught her attention.

“Anya?”

Her sister-in-law’s head whipped to the side at the sound of her name,“Oh, good. You’re all ready. How’d it go?”

Clarke was a little confused as Anya made her way towards them,“Really good. Where’s Lexa? I thought she was picking me up?”

“You’ll see her later. You get my beautiful face for now,” Anya said before turning to Sara and taking the vase of lilies that she had picked up off the counter and handing her a few folded bills,“Lexa says thank you again for moving your schedule around and making time for Clarke. She really appreciates it.”

“It was nothing. Anything for another officer’s family,” Sara said softly, turning back to Clarke,“I expect to see you in here at least one more time within the next five weeks, with Lexa as well.”

Clarke nodded,“Will do! I’ll give you a call when we have an open day for both of us.”

Sara smiled at her,“I’m looking forward to it. Happy birthday, Clarke. Enjoy the rest of your day. And it was nice to meet you, Anya.”

Anya thanked her before beginning to lead Clarke towards the exit. She wasn’t too surprised to find Raven leaning against Anya’s car, checking her phone, as they made it outside. As they stepped closer to the vehicle Raven looked up and quickly stuffed her phone into her back pocket.

“Happy birthday, Clarkey!” Raven shouted as she carefully pulled her best friend into her arms.

“Thanks, Rae. I was wondering if you were ever going to tell me happy birthday since I didn’t get the normal wake up text at five a.m.”

“We all agreed to let Lexa do her thing without disturbing you. Plus, I get to tell you in person now,” Raven said cheekily before opening the passenger door and gesturing for her to hop in.

“Where are we going now?”

Anya was quick to cut off Raven but shoving the vase of lilies in her face,“Oh, no. Lexa was quite clear that we are not to say anything about where we’re going. No hints. Nothing. So suck it up.”

And once again Clarke was faking a pout as Anya pulled away from the curb. She had to turn towards the window and bite her lip to keep her smile hidden from the two other passengers. She really had the most amazing wife who went above and beyond to make her happy.

 _ **“Just you wait until tonight, Woods. You’ll be the one getting a birthday surprise,”**_ Clarke thought, her head filling with ideas about just how she was going to show her appreciation to her wife.

* * *

“Is this really necessary?” Clarke asked as she tried to feel around the car as Raven tied a blindfold around her eyes.

They had been driving around downtown LA for about ten minutes before Anya instructed Raven to pull out the blindfold.

“Lexa’s orders. You just be sure to tell us if you feel nauseous or dizzy and we’ll take it off. Lexa said you’ve been feeling a little car sick sometimes and being blindfolded doesn’t help,” Raven said as she finished tying the fabric behind her head.

Of course. Leave it to her wife to think of _everything_.

“I think I’ll be okay as long as we won’t be driving for long.”

“Won’t be too much longer. We’ll be there shortly,” Anya said.

_Shortly her ass._

They were driving for what felt like another thirty minutes before she felt the car come to a stop. And Clarke couldn’t stop herself from trying to peak out of the bottom of the blindfold where just the smallest sliver of light seeped through.

“Don’t even think about it,” Raven shouted as she pushed Clarke’s head back down gently,“You have zero patients, Clarke. You’ll literally find out what your next surprise is in ten seconds.”

As the words left the Latina’s lips she felt the passenger door open next to her. A hand found her’s and she gripped it tightly as whoever it was helped her out the car. She flexed her fingers in the person’s hold and instantly knew who it was just by the sheer size of them.

“Lincoln,” Clarke chuckled as she pushed a finger into the chest of her friend.

“How’d you guess?” The man laughed.

“You’re the only one I know with hands this large but literally feel like they belong to a teddy bear. I mean, really, I don’t believe you could hurt someone with these soft things,” Clarke said as she squeezed his hand.

Suddenly a body was pushed against her back and warm arms encircled her shoulders,“Oh, but they can do magical things, Clarke.”

“Seriously, Octavia? That’s gross,” Clarke said as she pushed Lincoln’s hand away teasingly.

Octavia only laughed as she tightened her arms around her friend,“Happy birthday, Clarke.”

“Thank you,” Clarke said as she hugged her back,“Am I stuck with you two now or are Anya and Raven still here?”

“Still here, blondie,” Anya’s voice came from beside her,“You’ll have to deal with us for a few more hours at least.”

“A few more hours? I don’t know how much of your face I can take, Anya,” Clarke teased.

“Well, you better get used to my face. You’re married to my sister and having my nieces or nephews so you’ll be seeing me quite a lot the next few years.”

Clarke playfully groaned as everyone around her laughed. It wasn’t too long before she felt both Octavia and Raven’s arms hook with her’s and begin leading her to god knows where. She could hear the city off in the distance and knew they weren’t too far from it. It sounded like she was in more of a suburban neighborhood.

Soon, the concrete under her feet turned to soft grass and the sound of a wooden fence opening caught her attention. Her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to think of where she could be. It couldn’t have been her and Lexa’s home, she knew the sound of the back gate opening and that wasn’t it. She tried to picture in her mind everywhere else she knew that had wooden gates but came up empty handed.

Just when she was getting desperate and was ready to rip the blindfold off herself, Clarke felt a hand at the back of her head that tugged at the knot. As soon as the fabric fell away she was met with the bright sun and it took her eyes a moment to adjust. As the brightness settled she looked over the large backyard and the people in it.

“Surprise!”

Clarke’s face broke into a large smile as she took in everyone around her. Abby, Maya, Indra, Gustus, Bellamy, Miller, Bryan, and Harper all stood around the large patio table, covered with food and cake, in her mother’s backyard with bright smiles. Lincoln, Anya, Octavia, and Raven still stood next to her waiting for her reaction.

“What’s going on?”

“Lexa decided that since she couldn’t steal you away for your birthday that she’d share you with us. At least for a few hours,” Abby teased as she wrapped her daughter in a warm hug.

Clarke’s smile never left her face as she continued to be pulled into hugs from all her friends. Each one of them had taken the time to smile at her stomach and ask how things were going, stating that she was simply glowing. Soon enough Clarke found herself sitting at the table laughing along with everyone as they ate and reminisced over old stories.

“I remember last year for your birthday you got so wasted that you ended up falling asleep on the stairs in my apartment building,” Raven laughed,“Octavia had to drag you the rest of the way to my apartment.”

Everyone laughed as Clarke’s ears burned red. Even her mother was laughing along, clearly just a little buzzed from the champagne that she was currently sipping on.

“Don’t forget that one year when she was trying to take her shirt off while dancing on the bar,” Octavia snorted, hitting the table as she tried to stop her laughter.

“Do we have any other stories about my birthday that don’t involve me being drunk?” Clarke asked as her blush met her cheeks.

Octavia and Raven looked at each other seriously before turning back to her and shaking their heads, completely serious. That made Clarke laugh. As they fell back into a steady conversation, no longer about drunk birthday girl Clarke, did the blonde try and get some information out of Anya.

“Obviously I’ve held out quite a bit,” Clarke said, reminding them of the almost three hours that had past since their arrival at Abby’s house,“Is anyone finally going to tell me where Lexa is?”

When Anya opened her mouth respond she was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing from her back pocket. Much to Clarke’s despair, she held up a finger, signaling her to wait, as she fished out her phone and lifted it to her ear.

“You ready?”

Anya’s eyes searched Clarke’s face as she listened to who she assumed to be Lexa on the other end of the phone.

“Yeah, she’s sitting right across from me,” A pause,“Ate almost two plates and some cake. And no. She didn’t drink alcohol. None of us are that stupid, Lexa. She’s been drinking plenty of water.”

Clarke didn’t know whether she wanted to smile or roll her eyes at her wife.

“Okay. We’re on our way. See you soon,” Anya said before hanging up the phone and standing from her seat and looking down at Clarke,“You ready for your last surprise?”

Clarke nodded her head rapidly. Heart jumping as she realized she was finally going to see Lexa again. It didn’t matter how much time she spent with her wife. Clarke knew that her heart would always beat a little faster at the anticipation of seeing her wife. She allowed Anya to lead her back to the car, everyone following silently behind, the women giggling softly. Right before Anya opened her door for her she turned back around to address everyone.

“Thank you all for today. I’m really glad I got to see all of you. We need to do this again sometime. With Lexa though,” Clarke said, a few tears welling in her eyes.

Stupid pregnancy hormones.

Everyone converged at once. Wrapping their arms around Clarke in a large group hug, Raven even pulling Anya in by the scruff of her shirt. Clarke giggled happily, heart leaping, as her friends and family engulfed her.

“Okay, guys. I love you but anymore squeezing and these babies will be arriving early,” Clarke managed to get out jokingly.

Everyone quickly dispersed, a few hands finding their way to her belly to rub softly. Clarke thought that she would be uncomfortable with so many people touching her tummy but these were all her friends. Her family. People she loved with all of her heart and more.

Finally, she was waving goodbye from the window as Anya backed out of her mother’s driveway before pulling away. Clarke leaned back into her seat, belly and heart full, and stared out the window at the drooping sun.

“Not telling me where we’re going, right?”

“Right.”

Neither Clarke nor Anya would ever disclose the amount of laughter that burst through the near silent car a few minutes later.

* * *

“She really made you promise not to tell me this _super secret location_?” Clarke deadpanned as Anya opened her door.

Anya just held her hands up in the air as she rolled her eyes,“I was told not to ask questions. Just to drive you here and make sure you got inside safe.”

Clarke didn’t even try to suppress the chuckle that bubbled up in her throat. Of all the places that Lexa could have had Anya take her not once did Clarke think she would end up back in the driveway of their house. The sun was quickly fading in the distance, outlining their home with golden hues and rolling clouds. Some days Clarke’s brain couldn’t even process that this was _their’s_. Her’s and Lexa’s. The place where they would soon be raising their twins. And hopefully many more to come.

“Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to go inside?” Anya asked as she leaned against her car, gesturing towards the house.

Clarke looked over her shoulder at her sister-in-law before spinning around completely and pulling her into a tight hug.

“Thank you, Anya,” Clarke whispered into her ear before pulling away.

Anya’s gaze flickered over Clarke before tossing her head to the side and staring off into the distance.

“Don’t thank me. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to her. She’s happier than I’ve ever seen her before. If anyone should be saying thanks it should be me.”

And Clarke didn’t press any further. Didn’t comment on the blush that tinged Anya’s cheeks. Didn’t argue that she and Lexa make each other _equally_ happy. Instead, she allowed the moment to wash between them. Accepted it from someone who she knew was meant to be a part of her family, just as Lexa was. Just as all of her friends were.

A ding from Anya’s back pocket made them both snap out of their silence. The older woman pulled the device from her pocket and quickly snorted upon reading the text that had come through.

“She’s getting antsy. You should go before she comes out here and drags you inside,” Anya said as she pushed her phone back into her pocket and turned Clarke around and gave her a gentle push in the direction of the house.

With the small push, Clarke willed her feet to continue on, knowing that if she turned back around that she would pull Anya into yet another hug. So, she didn’t look back. Didn’t stop and peek over her shoulder at the sound of Anya’s car starting up as she reached the front door of the house. Didn’t turn to watch the car pass by the front of the house through the crack in the door before it closed completely.

And everything that had occurred between her and the older Woods sister was lost to her as she took in her surroundings.

Rose petals lined the floor, much like they had in the massage room. Candles filled the house with a soft amber glow, flickering slightly as she walked further into the house. Fairy lights twinkled along the banister of the stairs, weaving in and out between the posts, slightly blurring as Clarke’s eyes ran over with a single tear. Stepping further into the open floor plan, she spotted a ribbon wrapped box sitting on the kitchen island. A folded card sat on top. Her name scribbled on it in Lexa’s handwriting.

Slightly shaky hands lifted the card. Her chest expanded, trying to calm the racing storm in her heart. Blue eyes scanned over the script that laid on the inside of the card.

_Clarke,_

_Do not open the box yet. Take it upstairs into our bathroom. You’ll find another note once you get there._

_Lexa._

Clarke bit her lip and rolled her eyes lightly. Leave it to Lexa to be so vague and make her wait even longer to find out what laid inside the box. After placing the card onto the kitchen counter Clarke grabbed the surprisingly light box and started her journey towards the bathroom. Upstairs looked much like downstairs. Rose petals covering the floor but inside of candles more fairy lights were strung up in the hallway.

She half expected to see Lexa waiting for her inside the bathroom when she pushed the door open. What she didn’t expect to find was a perfectly warm bubble bath waiting for her. A few more candles lingering on the other end of the counter and a fluffy white towel was folded neatly on the bathroom counter and on top of it sat a tray of chocolate covered strawberries. A treat that Clarke had been secretly craving for a few days now and had no idea how Lexa knew about it. Another folded note sat next to the towel and tray. She quickly placed the box on the lid of the toilet and picked up the card.

_Clarke,_

_Relax. Enjoy your bath and your strawberries, which I know you’ve been craving if the many times you’ve mumbled under your breathe asking yourself if any bakeries around here made them is anything to go by. Take your time. Don’t rush. Enjoy yourself. Once you’re done, open the box and put on what’s inside. When you’re ready the rest of your surprise will be in our bedroom._

_Lexa._

Clarke’s smile threatened to split her face in half. God did she love this oh-so amazing woman who knew her inside and out. Who secretly listened for her silent desires and went above and beyond to make sure they were met. Who loved her unconditionally and did everything to make her happy. Did everything to keep her safe. Did everything to give her the best.

And _goddammit_ was Clarke going to give her everything and some more back.

Deciding she didn’t want to waste anymore time than necessary Clarke quickly stripped herself and stepped into the bath. With a soft sigh she slid down into the warm water, knowing full well that Lexa didn’t make it too hot on account of her condition. Clarke allowed herself a few minutes of silence, contently eating and finishing the tray of strawberries, the ends of her hair catching the water and floating around her shoulders. And she tried to relax a little longer. She really did. But she could only let a few more minutes pass before her impatience won out.

Suddenly aware that Lexa was more than likely waiting in the bedroom, the blonde quickly washed up. Using the soap that she knew to be Lexa’s favorite scent before rinsing it off and stepping out of the tub. The towel was quickly picked up and swiped across smooth skin to dry the little droplets of water that ran down her body. Once dry, the towel now in the dirty laundry hamper, Clarke turned to the box, excited to finally know what was waiting inside for her.

The ribbon was quickly discarded onto the floor, no longer cared for. The lid was lifted and placed under the box. White tissue paper was moved aside to reveal the gift inside. A short intake of breathe rang through the bathroom, out of parted lips that were quickly bit down upon by pearly white teeth. A jolt ran from Clarke’s heart and down to her core at the gift that stared back at her.

Slowly, she reached inside and lifted the first piece. A blue lace bra stared back at her, a silk ribbon between the cups catching her eye. Looking back down into the box Clarke noticed matching panties and a silk robe. Her cheeks flared red. She knew what her last surprise was before she even stepped foot in the house. She wasn’t nervous. Hell, that feeling washed away the second time she was with Lexa. Their sex life was full and happy. But this…something rose in her at the thought of her wife wanting to see her in the beautiful lace only to rip it off her five seconds later…hopefully.

Cheeks now a light shade of pink Clarke quickly donned the lace bra and panties before slipping the robe on and tying it loosely across her growing belly. After cleaning up her little mess and making sure there was nothing on the floor that she could trip over, Clarke blew out the candles. She stood in the darkness for a few moments, preparing herself for what she was about to walk into. She knew that this night would end with her breathless beneath her wife there was no denying that. But if she had anything to say about it, Lexa would be the first one coming down from her high. Desperately clawing at the sheets as she tried to somehow anchor herself to the world.

Mind swirling with images of Lexa in midst of pleasure, Clarke slowly turned the handle on the bathroom door. As it swung open fully she was met with more rose petals, littering the bed and floor, and of course, more candles. Lexa sure did seem to have an endless supply of them…something they would discuss later on. But what caught her eye and had her breath catch in her throat was the slim but slightly muscular figure of her wife standing before her. Clarke wasn’t surprised to see her still wearing her jeans and shirt from earlier, knowing that Lexa knew how much she like to slowly peel away her clothes and kiss every inch of exposed skin as she went.

As her eyes traveled lower, she noticed a long black velvet box clutched in her right hand.

“Clarke.”

Her name rolled off full pink lips, pulling her from whatever trance she was in. Blue met green and she knew she was done for. There was no pulling away from that gaze. There was nothing but her and Lexa. The world outside their windows disappeared. Faded into the darkness that swallowed the streets as the last bit of sun dipped into the horizon.

With her eyes lost in the living forest that was Lexa’s eyes, she didn’t even register that her wife had moved towards her. At least not until slender fingers were tucking a damp curl behind her ear.

“Happy birthday, Clarke,” Lexa whispered, hands wrapping around behind her neck but not settling there.

Instead, something cool met her skin. She hadn’t registered Lexa opening the velvet box. Or pulling out the precious object that rested inside. Didn’t even notice when she set the box on the dresser next to them. Didn't notice her push the robe from her shoulders to slip down to the floor. Didn’t noticed the delicate little star that dangled at the end of the dainty chain until it was laying proudly against her skin. She shivered when a hand brushed against the skin around the charm, soon replaced with lips that ghosted above her heart.

_“The star that brightened my dark night sky. **My** star.”_

And god, it was cheesy…but it was Lexa. The words were perfectly her. Reflected what Clarke truly meant to her. So loving. So possessive. Words that grounded her and lifted her all the same. Words that made her body buzz with such strong feelings. With love.

After that, she knew no words were needed. Everything they felt transpired silently between them. Between their eyes. Between the flesh of their hands as they gripped tightly to one another. Between their lips as they finally brushed together, closed around each other. Pulled each other deeper. And Lexa didn’t fight when Clarke began pushing her back, knees hitting the bed before she was urged down gently. Pale thighs split apart as Clarke straddled Lexa’s lap, fully intending to get lost in the soft lips of her wife for as long as she was willing.

But when she felt Lexa’s all too familiar grip on her hips, the one that was ready to flip their positions and travel their way south on her body, did she pull away and lock her hands around her wrists, stopping any movement.

“No,” Clarke breathed out, hands tangling in brunette locks,“It’s you’re turn tonight. Let me make you feel as relaxed as I’ve felt all day. Let me bring you to that place where you teeter on the edge before falling into oblivion. _Please_ , Lexa. Let me.”

Lexa’s eyes had fallen shut, almost as if she knew that if she met Clarke’s gaze that she would surrender herself without any thought,“It’s your birthday. Not mine.”

“And you’ve already given me so much. A day that was supposed to be spent with you, you gave up to make me feel as relaxed as possible and had my family share it with me. You’ve done all this and asked for nothing in return. Lexa, I’m not the only one that’s stressed. I know you are too, but I don’t want to go into that. Just…just let me do this tonight. Just let me help you get lost for a few hours. _Let me be your star in the darkness._ ”

When Lexa’s head lulled back slightly, her hands slinking around her waist loosely, did Clarke knew she had won. And she didn’t want to waste a second of time not worshipping the beauty beneath her. The fingers that tangled in her hair tightened and pulled them to the side to expose the column of Lexa’s throat more to Clarke. Breathy moans rolled off the brunette’s lips as Clarke nipped and sucked at the delicate flesh there. Above the racing pulse of her heart. Neither one seemed to care if any marks were left.

Clarke’s hands moved from Lexa’s hair to her shoulders and pushed back urgently to get her to lay back fully. Careful of her tummy, the blonde hovered above her, letting her lips leave a blazing trail in the exposed valley between Lexa’s breasts. Her hands moved lower, slowly pushing up the fabric of her shirt. Nails raking along soft abs as she went. Taunt muscles clenched under her, Lexa’s back arching at the sensation of her lips as they continued their assault. Seconds later the brunette was lifting herself up and helping Clarke pull the shirt off her body before falling back against the bed once more.

Lips brushed over the fabric of Lexa’s bra, feeling the stiff nipple that laid underneath. Deft hands quickly snuck under Lexa’s back and unclasped the bra before hastily removing it and throwing it off to the side. With her wife finally topless under her, Clarke slowly lifted herself and just stared down at the sight before her. Lexa’s chest heaved as her lungs tried to catch more than a handful of oxygen in them, small but perky breasts bouncing slightly with the movement. Her abs still clenched every few seconds, much to Clarke’s enjoyment.

“You’re so beautiful,” Clarke whispered as her hand ghosted over Lexa’s heart.

Lexa smiled lightly,“I should be the one telling you that. You’re simply glowing, Clarke.”

She didn’t stop the hand that rose from her hip to brush over the swell or her abdomen. Where their twins were growing peacefully. Her fingers were so light against her skin that it caused Clarke to giggle, her tummy jerking away from the sudden sensation. She saw Lexa’s eyebrows rise slightly before a smirk covered her lips.

“Ticklish?”

Clarke bit her lip,“A little. But you’ll have to save that for later.”

Lexa only nodded as Clarke removed herself from her lap, hands drifting down to the button of her jeans. Without a single word, the button was undone, hips were raised, and Lexa’s jeans and panties were gone in one swoop. The clothing was thrown around the room, landing quietly beside Lexa’s shirt, before Clarke began to kiss her way up lean legs. Stopping to pay a little attention to a few scars that lingered on her wife’s tan skin. But she curved around the place that Lexa was so desperate for her lips to find. Instead they continued their upward journey before coming to a stop at the raised skin on her abdomen.

Flashes of memories filled her head.

_Caleb._

_A knife._

_Lexa falling into the water._

_Clarke’s scream drowned by the wind._

Warm hands gripped her cheeks, pulled her gaze up into vast green voids,“It’s over, Clarke. Nothing like that is going to happen again. Not this time.”

Clarke nodded silently before leaning back down and placing a kiss to the scar. She wanted to believe Lexa. Wanted to believe that Niylah would just vanish. Would never come near them again. But something in the back of her mind tingled. The tingle that told her something was coming. Something dark. But she didn’t dwell on it. Right now, she just needed this. Needed to see her wife below her, withering in passion and ecstasy, white knuckle grip on the sheets.

But before she pushed everything aside, she willed one prayer to the heavens.

_Don’t take her. Don’t take the twins. If you take someone…take me. She’s strong enough to survive this. But I…I can’t do this without her. Don't take her from me, please._

And with that prayer floating silently into the sky above them, mingling with the stars and the heavenly beings waiting there, did Clarke’s lips find Lexa. The sound that she had been waiting to hear all day finally, _finally_ tumbled from parted lips. Back arching and hands gripping the sheets like Clarke imagined, Lexa’s breath was stolen from her chest.

“God. _Clarke_.”

But Clarke didn’t stop. She was much too gone in the essence of her wife. Her flavor exploding across her tongue and sending her mind swirling. Thighs squeezed gently around her head, feet brushing against her sides and allowing her to feel the curl of Lexa’s toes. She showed no mercy. She wanted nothing but to see her wife a withering mess. Lost in the throes passion.

Clarke didn’t have to wait long. Once her hand found it’s way down, brushing past the entrance of Lexa, and sinking _deep_ , did her wife arch impossibly further off the bed. Hands shot down to fist gently in golden curls, keeping her anchored to her spot. Velvet walls fluttered around her fingers trying to suck her in further. Soft moans sprung from Lexa’s lips after a few silent moments. Wave after wave she watched her wife crash around her hand and tongue, blue eyes having lifted to her wife’s face as soon as she felt Lexa’s body tense in release.

“ _Fuck_.”

It was the only word that seemed capable of leaving the detective’s lips at the moment. And Clarke wasn’t disappointed by that. The fact that she left her wife breathless and unable to form coherent words sent her ego soaring. Sure, she’d made Lexa come multiple times, but something about this felt different. Felt more…she couldn’t find a word for it.

She kissed her way up Lexa’a body after the fluttering of her walls stilled and she was able to remove her hand. Lexa was still breathless under her as she once again straddled her thighs and placed a few kisses to her jaw. Helping to coax her back into the world of the living.

“I love you,” Clarke whispered into the skin below her ear.

Heated hands found her hips quickly and suddenly the world spun. No longer was she straddling lean hips. No longer was she staring down at flushed cheeks. Now, a curtain of brunette locks surrounded them as emerald orbs gazed down upon her. A fire lighting up in them as her hands were suddenly pinned above her head. A moan ripped from her throat before Lexa’s lips crashed against hers. Her hands were pushed against the mattress, a signal not to move them, before Lexa was moving her own hands down to wrap around her thighs. She coaxed them to wrap around her hips, to lock her ankles at the small of her back and hold on for dear life.

“I love you, too, Clarke,” Lexa said as she hovered above her,“So fucking much that it drives me crazy. I can’t imagine my life without you. Without you here at my side. In our bed. _Squirming under me_.”

And Lexa’s fingers were on her. _In_ her. Without warning. Panties pushed aside without a care. So gentle yet pleasurably rough at the same time. Clarke’s brain was a swirl of jumbled thoughts. Too lost to form any sort of response.

When Lexa’s hips bucked forward, pushing her fingers slightly deeper, harder, within her, Clarke cried out. Clawed at her back and tried to get her as close as her belly would allow. One hand lifted to root into her hair and bring Lexa’s forehead to her’s, locking their eyes and never breaking. Her body jerked up with Lexa’s movements. Her mouth falling open at the sensations that rippled over her being and through her soul. Lexa’s jaw as equally jarred open above her.

“ _Lexa_ ,” Clarke breathed out, her head falling back momentarily onto the pillows before bumping her forehead back onto Lexa’s,“Don’t stop. _Please_.”

Clarke didn’t know how much she needed this until now. This very moment. It hadn’t been long since they last made love, but just like she had thought earlier…this was different. This was soul baring and intense. Something indescribable in her brain at the moment. But no matter how muddled her brain was at the moment Clarke was sure this night would forever be ingrained into it. Never forgotten.

“Never,” Lexa rasped, her fingers and hips thrusting forward a little harder.

That word floated between them and Clarke knew that Lexa had heard her silent plea in her words.

_Don’t stop loving me. Don’t ever leave me._

And she was gone. Searing white heat crashing around her. Making her legs tighten around Lexa’s hips and pull her closer, locking her there and stilling her movements. Twin moans filled the room and Clarke knew that Lexa had tumbled off the edge with her. Followed her into oblivion. Slick skin brushed together sending jolts of aftershocks through their nerves. Chests heaved together, breasts pressed deliciously close. Hands found each other and intertwined falling onto the bed above their heads and resting there, anchoring them to one another.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Lexa breathed against her heated flesh, slowly reaching back down to remove her lace clothing,“ _You’re_ not going anywhere. We will be here together. For years to come. _Nothing_ is going to take us away from each other.”

Clarke’s heart lurched, leaped, and swooned. All at once. She knew it was a sign. A sign for what…she wasn’t sure. And she hoped that it was a sign that Lexa’s words were to come true. That they would end up together and happy. Forever.

But once more, in the back of her mind, that tingling returned. The dark tingle that she wished she could force away. But she couldn’t. She would have to face it. Fearless and brave if she wanted to be by Lexa’s side forever.

So she repeated Lexa’s words over and over in her head as her wife pulled her into wave after passionate wave all night. Lost in each other and locked away from the world. At least for tonight.

_“Nothing is going to take us away from each other.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was basically just a little, or a lot, of fluff for you all! It'll start to pick up next chapter for sure! I've already got a few things in mind! *insert devil emoji here* So prepare! Hopefully the next chapter won't take me nearly as long because I know it's been a good month at least since the last update. :( But I'll try harder! :)
> 
> Until next time, Lovelies!
> 
> Love to all! 
> 
> xoxo


	14. Genders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genders revealed. More nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to leave you all waiting! Life has been a little hectic here! I'm not going to go into details since it's late and I have work very early in the morning! I hope you all enjoy and I will try to have the next update sooner than this one!
> 
> :)

“If you tell her what is in that envelope before the party I will make sure they never find your body.”

Anya fixed Clarke with a ‘as if you could take me’ look as Luna handed over the envelope labeled ‘Clarke Woods’ to the older woman.

“Please, I’d have you in hand cuffs before you could touch me,” Anya said as she pocketed the envelope.

Clarke lost all seriousness when she noticed her wife smiling like a fool as she looked between them,“What’s got you all smiley? Shouldn’t you be defending me from her?”

“Not while she knows the gender of our children. She can hold that information hostage if she wants. I will not anger her in any way. But after the revel, I’ll be sure to get justice for you babe,” Lexa winked.

The blonde rolled her eyes and chuckled as they made their way out of the doctor’s office and towards the truck.

Clarke’s seventeen week mark rolled around much faster than anyone had expected. Between Lexa and her team running around on different cases and Clarke working more hours at the hospital than her wife liked, time had escaped them. And during those few weeks Niylah had suddenly dropped back into the shadows. Lexa had followed up on any an every lead that the precinct had on the blonde but every time she came up empty handed. Clarke was hopeful that the woman had just given up and decided that it would be best if she disappeared forever. She had talked to her wife about lessening the security detail a bit after two weeks with nothing on Niylah but Lexa wasn’t having it.

_“I’m not going to let her get around me like last time, Clarke. She could have taken you if she wanted. I’m not going to give her that opportunity again,” Lexa had stated._

Clarke could tell that Lexa had been more on edge since then and she knew that it was from Niylah staying so quiet. She knew that Lexa didn’t like sitting around and waiting for something to happen, not when she could be tracking every lead that might possibly get her closer to finding the blonde. But the weeks passed and still there were no other leads and Clarke could see the growing tension in her wife’s shoulders. Clarke did everything possible to keep her relaxed and well rested so she didn’t over stress herself with everything and so far she’d been doing okay.

And finally, yesterday night, Lexa’s mood from the previous weeks had lightened. She had pulled Clarke into a loving embrace upon returning home from work to whisper into her ear that they would be finding out the genders of their babies that weekend. Ever since that moment it was like the brunette was on cloud nine. Not even the late night call to assist on an armed robbery had brought down her mood. She simply returned to their bed a few hours later still smiling happily and was awake even before Clarke that morning.

Clarke only shook her head at the antics of her wife and sister-in-law,“I’m the one that’s pregnant and if you don’t want me to keep the genders a secret until their born you better defend me.”

She couldn’t stifle the giggled that bubbled up as Lexa’s eyes comically widened before she was rushing towards her sister. Her first move was to quickly put Anya in a headlock only to be swatted away by the older woman. To Clarke’s surprise though, Lexa backed off as soon as Anya had removed her from her person.

“What? Scared I’ll put you on your ass in front of your wife?”

“No,” Lexa said as she pulled her hand from behind her back, white envelope in her grasp,“I got what I wanted.”

“Alexandria Woods. You open that envelope and you’ll be sleeping on the front porch for a month. Not the couch, the front porch,” Clarke threatened.

The detective fixed her with her best puppy dog eyes,“Come on, Clarke. Why wait to find out the genders this until this weekend when we can find out right now?”

“Because, we have family and friends who will be coming over for the reveal party and, dammit, I want to open a box and have either pink or blue, or both, glitter fly out! You’re not going to ruin it just because you’re too impatient!” Clarke said as she pointed a finger at her wife.

Over Lexa’s shoulder Clarke could see Anya watching them with a tiny smile. To most it would appear as a smug smirk but Clarke could see the fondness and love that was hidden behind it.

“Give the envelope back to Anya. She needs it so she can get the right glitter for the box, and don’t complain that she gets to find out before you,” The blonde stopped her wife when she saw her mouth open to complain,“She’s the only one I trust to keep it a secret. From you anyway. She likes watching you squirm way too much.”

Anya brushed past Lexa to stand next to Clarke,“She’s right. I love having this power over you. Maybe for the right price I can tell you what’s in this envelope when I open later.”

Clarke only rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips as Lexa shuffled closer to them while pulling out her wallet.

“Name your price.”

The older Woods sister only laughed as she waved the envelope in the brunette’s face before turning around and taking her leave. Clarke shook her head, blonde waves tumbling around her face, as her wife’s features turned down into disappointment.

“Guess you’ll have to wait until this weekend,” Clarke called over her shoulder as she made to follow Anya.

She laughed quietly to herself as she heard Lexa mumble something in a huff before the sound of dragging feet were following close behind her.

* * *

_Day of the reveal party…_

“Okay, let’s see. Fruit and veggie platters. White chocolate covered strawberries with pink and blue drizzle. Sugar cookies with blue and pink frosting. Pink and blue lemonade. And the cake, half pink and half blue,” Clarke said to herself as she checked everything over the table.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind as she fixed the stack of plates on the corner of the table,“I think you already know that everything on this table is pink or blue.”

Clarke leaned her head back against Lexa’s shoulder as her lips ghosted along the curve where her neck met her shoulder,“I just want make sure everything looks good before everyone demolishes it.”

Blue and green eyes peered out into the backyard where all of their friends and family sat around the long outdoor table. The party was pretty much in full swing, drinks in everyone’s hands and music playing in the background as they waited for Clark to announce that the food was ready.

“I’ll be sure to have Octavia take a picture of everything before Lincoln finishes the rest of the food and calls everyone to eat,” Lexa said as she nuzzled into her shoulder,“Speaking of food, have you eaten anything yet?”

Clarke had awoken in a bundle of excited nerves and couldn’t find it in herself to eat anything that morning. Lexa had only allowed her to skip as long as she promised to eat something the second she started feeling hungry. She was eating for three now, after all.

“Not yet. I’m still not hungry. I just want to find out the genders. Maybe after then I’ll eat.”

Lexa reached around her and grabbed a sugar cookie from the tray and held it up to her,“At least eat a cookie. Please? Just so I know you had something and I’m not worrying about your blood sugar going too low.”

“My blood sugar will be just fine, Lexa,” Clarke mused but still grabbed the cookie,“If anything does happen my mother is here. She won’t let anything happen to me or the twins.”

“Well, I’d rather not need for Abby to show off her medical skills during the party,” Lexa grumbled as she watched Clarke eat the cookie.

The blonde finished the cookie and gave her wife a ‘are you happy now’ look as she licked a few pieces of sugar from the tips of her fingers. Lexa only chuckled before smoothly pulling her sugar coated index finger into her mouth wrapping her tongue around the smooth skin. Blue eyes darkened with a different kind of hunger as the brunette slowly released her finger, white teeth playfully nipping the edge before letting it go completely.

“Once everyone leaves,” Lexa whispered hotly into her ear,“I’m not letting you out of bed for the rest of the night.”

Clarke’s mouth ran dry and she wanted to make her own sultry comment only to be cut off by the sound of Lincoln's voice.

“Food’s all done! Come get it while it’s hot!” The man yelled as he sat platters of food on the empty end of the table in front of them.

It only took seconds before everyone was out of their seats and making their way towards the table. Thankfully Lexa was able to hold them off long enough for Octavia to snap a quick picture before dozens of hands were piling food onto plates in helping heaps. With most of their guests being cops, Clarke had expected a healthy appetite from everyone and was glad for her decision to double the amount of food that they usually had at get togethers.

Clarke watched happily as everyone took their seats and began eating. Laughter and soft music filled the busy backyard. The California sun shone brightly, giving them the perfect day for their party. Blue eyes wondered over to the large box that sat in the center of their backyard, just waiting to be open. Her heart raced in anticipation, palms sweaty, as she envisioned the colored glitter that would spring forth from the box once opened.

“Eat.”

The soft command snapped her from her thoughts. A plate filled with various foods was held out in front of her as Lexa gave her a pointed look. She chuckled lightly, grabbing the plate, and letting her wife lead her over to the table. Lexa pulled a chair out for her but Clarke wasn’t having it. She pulled the brunette to the chair and pushed her down before taking a seat on her lap. A few wolf whistles sounded from everyone around them and Clarke could see the faint blush that settled over Lexa’s cheeks.

“Must you always embarrass me?”

“You know you like it. This shows everyone that I’m your’s and you are mine,” Clarke whispered before grabbing another cookie from her plate.

Lexa’s hands found their way around her waist so she could brush her hands along her belly, nose nuzzling into the back of her neck.

_“Mine.”_

And that’s how the next hour went.

Backyard filled with happiness. Clarke laughing along with everyone as they emptied their plates of all the food. Lexa always had one hand on her growing tummy earning her a few light hearted teases from her friends and fellow officers. A few small games were played, votes on the genders were taken, and, much to Clarke and Lexa’s ‘annoyed’ amusement, Raven even started a bet.

“Okay, everyone ready to get this show on the road? I can’t take another second of Lexa bouncing her knee in anticipation,” Anya said as she stood from the table.

“About damn time,” Lexa whispered before urging a laughing Clarke off her lap.

Plates forgotten for the moment, everyone gathered around the box as Lexa and Clarke took their spots. Phones and cameras waited anxiously for the couple to open the box. Clarke eyed the group in front of them, her heart warming as she noticed her mother standing at the forefront with tears welling in her eyes. She glanced back over to Lexa who was currently staring out to her sister with a questioning gaze.

“So if it’s two girls it’ll be pink glitter, two boys will be blue glitter, and one of each will be both pink and blue?” Lexa asked as she and Clarke stood in front of a large box.

Anya nodded her head,“Yeah. Now hurry up! Everyone wants to know already!”

* * *

**Shift in POV (Lexa)**

Lexa fixed Clarke with a large smile before the couple grabbed the lid of the box and prepared themselves.

“On the count of three,” Clarke told Lexa,“One…two…three!”

The lid to the box disappeared. Glitter shooting out and all around them. Creating a sea of glitter that reflected in the bright afternoon sun. Shouts erupted around them. Cheers of happiness filling the backyard. But Lexa was too lost in the glitter and the beauty in front of her to really notice. She watched Clarke happily. The blonde jumped ecstatically into the air as much as she could with her growing belly.

  
Glitter fell into her hair. Dazzling in the golden locks and making Lexa’s heart race. Lexa didn’t hold herself back when she pulled Clarke to her. Covering her lips with her own and blocking out the world around them. The remains of glitter fell around them still, like snow falling and sprinkling to cover their beings completely.

“I can’t believe it,” Lexa whispered against Clarke’s lips.

It was then that the brunette noticed that Clarke’s eyes were filled with tears. A few cascading down her flushed cheeks in rivulets. But Lexa knew they were happy tears. Fueled by her love for their unborn children.

“Me either,” Clarke choked out,“Who’d have thought that we’d been having—.”

“A little boy and girl,” Lexa happily cut her off, pulling her impossibly closer,“God, I can’t believe it.”

Clarke giggled,“You already said that, Lex.”

“And I’ll keep saying it. This is just…I can’t…I never thought I’d be here right now. With you. With them,” Lexa’s hand cradled her wife’s belly tenderly,“I never once imagined my life this _perfect_. I can’t believe it.”

“Well, believe it,” Clarke whispered as her lips grazed the shell of her ear,“Because it’s real. You’re here. I’m here. They’re here. We’re not going anywhere. Not anytime soon.”

And _god_ was it real.

The feeling of Clarke wrapped around her. The firm swell of her belly pressed against her own flat stomach. The glitter finally settling around their feet as their friends and family rushed to surround them. Lexa and Clarke were tugged away from each other and passed around in hugs and congratulations. At one point Lexa could hear Raven yelling over the crowd that she was ‘fucking right, bitches’ which earned her a glare from Abby for her language.

Lexa’s smile brightened as Indra appeared in front of her and pulled her into a rare hug,“I’m happy for you and Clarke, Lexa. Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Lexa said as she backed away,“There’s actually something that Clarke and I wanted to ask you and Gustus.”

Indra’s eyebrows crinkled in confusion but nonetheless followed after Lexa as they walked over to Clarke. By time they reached her Gustus was already carefully lifting her into a bear hug causing Clarke to laugh joyously.

“Clarke,” Lexa called to grab her wife’s attention once she was back on her feet,“Now a good time?”

Clarke nodded to her wife eagerly,“Yes! I want to see their reactions!”

The brunette was quick to get everyone’s attention, Gustus and Indra both standing next to Clarke and Lexa. The couple held hands, each squeezing tightly in support, as they eyed the two older adults in front of them.

“Gustus, Indra, both of you have been nothing but amazing in our lives,“Clarke began,“You’ve been nothing but supportive of both of us and you’ve become apart of our family.”

“Which is why we wanted to ask both of you if you would like to be the twins’ godparents,” Lexa finished.

A few happy squeals filled the backyard, mostly coming from Octavia and Abby, once the question was asked. Both Gustus and Indra shot each other a surprised look before breaking into large smiles. Lexa’s eyes widened, never truly remembering a time when both of them had smiled so wide. She and Clarke were rushed upon, pulled into a group hug by the two.

“Of course!”

The words rolled off Indra and Gustus’ lips simultaneously, each still sporting large grins. Lexa could hear Clarke giggle happily next to her and mumble something about ‘amazing godparents’ as they were set back on their feet. Not even two seconds later Clarke was reattaching herself to their children’s godparents.

“I’m so glad you both are here and in our lives,” Lexa heard Clarke whisper to them.

Gustus and Indra eyed Lexa from over the blonde’s shoulders, their eyes dancing with wonder and a spark of love as they embraced her.

“There’s no where else we’d rather be,” Gustus whispered.

* * *

Lexa tossed and turned later that night. Sheets tangling in her legs and a light sheen of sweat coating her skin. Closed eyes scrunching as hidden images encompassed her mind.

* * *

_Lights flashed above her. Blue and red. Sirens filled her ears. The police radio repeating like a broken record in the back of her mind._

_“Red 2010 Toyota Camry. South bound on Main Street.”_

_Green orbs tensely eyes the car ahead of her. A perfect match._

_“Suspect believed to be female. Late 20’s. Blonde hair.”_

_A sudden turn and a glimpse of blonde caught her eyes. Flashes of an all too familiar face filled her mind. Niylah’s hands touching Clarke. Her lips touching her skin._

_Her hands tightened around the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. Her anger clouded her brain. The next words slipping from the radio unheard._

_“Suspect may be armed and dangerous.”_

_And it seemed to be over just as fast as it began. The sound of crunching metal around a tree, the door flying open, and a body running across the streets. She didn’t hesitate to follow, pushing her legs harder than ever before, mind racing._

**_“This could be her. I can end this here. It has to be her.”_ **

_She felt freedom on the edge of her fingertips as she tackled the woman. No more fear for her life or Clarke’s. No more looking over her shoulder at every corner. Just simple life and happiness. What they deserve._

_And she flipped the body over, prepared to come face to face with the woman who had been driving such chaos into her family’s lives._

_But it wasn’t her. At least not in reality._

_But in her dream…right here, everything shifted._

_She was suddenly standing beside the woman, who had now shifted into Niylah. And the body that hovered in the spot where she had just been seconds ago had her heart stopping._

_The slash of the blade turned into a stab. Sinking into swollen flesh and red blood seeping through a white shirt. Blonde hair tumbled down, curtaining Niylah’s face, no longer visible._

_“Clarke.”_

_It was a broken whisper. One filled with tears and so much pain as she watched the one thing she held so dear to her heart fall to the ground, a pool of red surrounding her._

_Lifeless ocean eyes staring up at her._

_A strangled scream left her lips as she was launched into darkness._

* * *

 

Lexa jumped awake, sweat soaked and gasping for breath. Her hand clenched at her chest where her heart thumped painfully. Green eyes immediately snapped over to her side in search of an injured Clarke. Her body calmed a bit at seeing her wife snuggled sleepily into her pillow, completely unharmed. Lexa ran her hands over her face before slicking her damp hair back and away from her face.

She feared the shift in her memory was a warning. One that she should heed with great care, especially with it involving Clarke. Lexa’s eyes drifted back down to the sleeping blonde and a tiny smile flittered across her lips. The sheets were pulled down enough to show her bare stomach, opting only to wear a sports bra to sleep because it was ‘much too hot’ at night. A hand rested across her belly and the other was curled up in front of her face as she slept.

Lexa sunk back into bed, gently curling around Clarke’s back and pulling her in close. If there was one thing she could count on Clarke for doing it was being able to drive her nightmares away. As long as she was wrapped in the blonde her sleep was either void of dreams or filled with happiness. She’d take either one over her nightmares any day. She laced her hand with Clarke’s over her belly, smiling softly at the feeling. Her eyes drifted closed as she nuzzled her nose into the back of Clarke’s neck.

Just as she was on the edge of sleep, about to tumble over into oblivion, a soft nudge was felt under her hand. Lexa shot up in bed, still careful not to wake Clarke. Her heart beat wildly in her chest. Surely she hadn’t felt what she just thought she did. She kept her hand still, eyes trained on her hand, waiting to see if she would feel it again. A few silent moments passed and nothing happened. She was just about to call it a fluke when she felt it once more.

She could just see a hint of Clarke’s belly flutter with the feeling. A large smile broke over her lips as she realized she wasn't dreaming the feeling. She moved around the blonde and placed both hands atop her belly, waiting. She could feel the soft flutters increase, barely noticeable unless you were expecting it.

Clarke moaned in her sleep, hands swatting blindly above her belly and catching Lexa’s hands.

“Lex, quit tickling me. Go back to sleep,” Clarke mumbled sleepily.

“I’m not tickling you, Clarke.”

Blue eyes peered from behind dark lashes,“Then who the hell woke me up?”

“Our Lil Bugs did. Just wait.”

Clarke shifted slightly, hands moving next to Lexa’s as she realize what she was talking about. They sat in silence, waiting for the tiny flutters to begin again.

She heard Clarke’s gasp as soon as she felt the movement. She saw the wonder, the love, light up in her wife’s eyes. Could see the glimmer of tears at the corners of her eyes. She, herself, let out a watery laugh as she moved down to kiss Clarke passionately.

“That’s them. Already waking us up in the middle of the night,” Clarke whispered in joy.

“I can’t believe it,” Lexa said, repeating her same words from earlier.

Clarke just laughed. A magical sound that filled Lexa’s ears, accompanied by the flutter under her hands. The rest of the night was spent feeling every little movement. Lips, hands, and legs tangled together as the first rays of dawn peeked in through their curtains. The soft glow bouncing off both of them and surrounding them in warmth.

On the last flutter, before Clarke fell asleep against her chest, Lexa made a silent plea. One that she did not know was already made by her sleeping wife.

_“Don’t take them. If anything happens, take me. Let them live. Take me.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Hope the nightmare scene wasn't too confusing!
> 
> Until next time, Lovelies!
> 
> Love to all! 
> 
> xoxo


	15. Childish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry! Writing four stories takes a lot longer than I originally thought it would and work isn't helping. BUT I'm still here and not quitting unit it's over, it just may take me a little longer than normal. 
> 
> So, enjoy and I will work my hardest to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!
> 
> ;)

Angry footsteps echoed through the precinct, the owner of said footsteps glaring and huffing the entire way. Blue eyes bore down on the back of the woman hunched over her desk with her eyes trained on computer in front of her. A few of the detectives eyes quickly drifted to the blonde as she stormed towards the woman. Bellamy’s eyes lifted from his own computer when he caught sight of her from his peripherals, his eyebrows squeezing together in confusion at her presence.

Clarke saw her friend slap her wife on the arm to grab her attention before gesturing towards her. Lexa’s head snapped around and her expression mirrored Bellamy’s as she finally stopped a few feet away from her desk, arms crossing angrily over her chest.

“Clarke? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at work?”

The blonde held up one finger in the space between them.

“We agreed on _one_ security detail, Lexa. Not _three_.”

Lexa’s tense shoulders deflated a little and a heavy sigh wafted from her lips,“It’s for your protection, Clarke. We have no leads on Niylah. We don’t know where she is, who she’s in contact with, or anything else for that matter. Until we get some sort of lead Indra has agreed with me that you need more than one security detail.”

“And why didn’t you talk to me about this? I agreed on one and suddenly there’s three of them waiting outside my office door when I left for lunch,” Clarke said hotly before gripping the bridge of her nose,“I don’t need three officers, Lexa. One is more than enough. I may be pregnant but I’m not helpless.”

The detective stood from her seat, jade eyes scanning the room of the officers watching them,“Clarke, not here. Just…just come with me.”

Clarke wanted to be stubborn and demand they talk here and now but she knew better than to put on a show more than she already did in front of Lexa’s fellow officers. She allowed her wife to guide her with a hand at the small of her back towards the empty conference room to the left of them. She was somewhat thankful that the blinds covering the glass wall were already drawn down and closed so no prying eyes could watch their discussion.

She billowed past the threshold and spun around still fronting her angry posture as Lexa quietly closed the door behind her. Lexa’s eyes scanned over her, tired and a little guilty, stopping for more than a few seconds on her ever growing stomach.

“Three? Really?”

Clarke was not about to let herself drift away from the topic at hand by her wife’s quickly softening eyes as she stared at their twins’ resting place. Lexa huffed and rolled her neck and shoulders slightly as if preparing herself for some sort of debacle.

“Yes, three. Your’s and the twins’ safety is a big concern right now, Clarke. Don’t you understand that we have _nothing_ on Niylah besides that she’s still at large. I don’t know if she’ll be around the next corner you turn or waiting for you outside your office at work. We don’t know enough about her to know what her tendencies are. The only thing we really know about her is her criminal background, which isn’t much to begin with…and that she wants _you_.”

The doctor could feel the slight guilt rising in her chest at Lexa’s words. She knew that she was concerned with her and their children’s safety but she couldn’t help but feel like Lexa didn’t believe in her. That she couldn’t protect herself and the twins. And that was what started pulling her anger back in even if it was a childish thing to be angry about.

“I understand that we don’t know much about her. I get it, but I don’t need three officers following me around all day every day. I’m in public places most of the time and being with one officer is more than enough to keep me safe. And when I’m home I either always have you or one of our friends there with us or an officer sitting outside. Oh, and don’t forget about Aries,” Clarke threw in for good measure.

“Clarke…,” Lexa trailed off, shaking her head as she walked towards her wife.

The blonde shook her head and held up her hand.

“No, Lexa. I’m not going to let three officers follow me around all day. Indra doesn’t have that many officers to begin with and it cuts it even shorter when there’s three of them with me,” Clarke argued as she raised her chin higher in the air,“One or none, Lex. That was my deal before and it’s still my deal now.”

Lexa didn’t stop her hands rising to her face and trying to rub away some of the tension hiding behind her eyes as she let out a long breath. Clarke watched with challenging eyes as her wife pushed her hair back and locked her hands behind her neck, eyes clenched shut.

“No,” Lexa said with a determined shake of her head and dropping her hands down to her sides,“I’m not going to risk putting you in danger because you don’t want more than one officer with you. Indra has more than enough officers _and_ has already agreed to it. It’s final.”

Clarke flew up in the air angrily,“I don’t care! One or none. That’s it for me. I’m not going to discuss it anymore.”

“Clarke! It’s not just me that cares about your safety here! Everyone thinks of you like family and they worry about you just as much as I do! Anya, Bellamy, Lincoln, Indra, and all the other detectives and officers! We’re one family and when one of our’s is in danger we do everything to protect them! That includes family!”

The blonde’s heart squeezed painfully, something deep in her gut rising to the surface. Something she hadn’t felt since…

She shook her head to clear the thoughts that bubbled up and instead continued to fuel the childish anger.

“I know you do, Lexa. I think of them as my family, too. But I can protect myself just as much as three officers can. I don’t want them to—,” Clarke’s words quickly died on her lips as she realized what she was about to say.

Emerald eyes clouded with confusion,“Don’t want them to what, Clarke?”

Clarke was startled, more than sure that she had pushed those thoughts aside and left them locked away. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to find something to explain herself with but came up empty handed. Lexa stepped closer to her, hands reaching out cautiously.

“Don’t want them to what, Clarke?” Her wife repeated a little more firmer this time.

The doctor snapped back into reality. Her anger reappearing in a flash and in the back of her mind she blamed her pregnancy hormones for making her mind such a jumbled mess. She slowly inched away from Lexa’s hands before they could grasp onto her arms and she saw the glimmer of hurt that rose in her wife’s eyes.

“Nothing,” Clarke snapped and hoped her anger would distract Lexa,“No officers, then, I guess?”

Lexa rolled her eyes,“You’re being childish, Clarke. Just accept that there’s going to be three of them and we can talk about it once we find Niylah.”

A raspy chuckle sounded from her throat,“Childish? I’ll give you childish.”

With no further words Clarke pushed past Lexa although careful not to actually bump or push her wife. Lexa’s words barely registered in her ears as thew the door open, letting it slam back against the wall, and stormed out. All the eyes of the precinct were on them as she weaved through the desks towards the exit.

“Dammit, Clarke. Stop! Where are you going?”

Clarke threw a wicked glance over her shoulder,“Somewhere I can be childish _alone_.”

She could hear the whispers surrounding them as she continued to walk, Lexa hot on her heels but somehow a little slower than her little waddle. Once Clarke approached the double doors leading outside the precinct she could see the three officers that had been standing outside her office door leaning against the wall waiting for her. Mustering the deadliest glare that she could, one that was more for looks than actual threatening, she stopped in front of them.

“Don’t follow me. I don’t know the law as well as the three of you but I’m sure there’s something that protects me from you following me against my will. Harassment, maybe?”

“Clarke!” Lexa cried out as she overheard her statement to the officers.

But she knew she was bluffing. She would never go so far as to file charges on them when she knew they were only doing their jobs while also keeping her safety in mind. She just needed them to believe her long enough for her to show Lexa just how _childish_ she could be…even if she was actually being childish. Not that she would admit it…yet.

The three officer in front of her, all of who she remembered quite clearly wishing her congratulations on her pregnancy amongst other things, nervously eyed each other and Lexa. They seemed to back off when Clarke continued to pin them with her really-not-all-that-threatening glare. And before her guilt could outweigh her stupidly placed anger Clarke was out the door.

“Clarke!” Lexa called out as she busted through the door right behind her,“I’m not letting you leave without them! I don’t care how mad you are but just stop and think about this! You’re putting yourself in danger!”

“How, Lexa? Do you really think that Niylah is going to try and come to the hospital and just, what? Steal me away in front of all the other doctors and nurses?”

Lexa’s eyes flashed with something. Pain. Fear.

“She almost could have. What’s stopping her now?”

“Everyone in the hospital knows what she looks like, Lexa. That’s not going to happen again,” Clarke whispered, the spot on her forehead burning slightly with the memory.

“How is that going to stop her from coming in there? With a gun or who knows what, Clarke? Do you think she would care if someone saw her as long as she gets you in the process? As long as she gets away?”

Her keys jingled in her hand as she opened the door to her car, stopping for only a split second,“I’ll be fine.”

Lexa was far enough away for Clarke to have enough time to slam her door shut and lock herself in. The brunette slammed her fists against the window but not enough to frighten her. Something more along the lines of frustration and worry in the light thump.

“Fuck, Clarke! Don’t do this!”

She tried to ignore the words as she started her car and revved the engine, signaling to her wife that she was about to move the car.

“I’ll be okay, Lexa,” Clarke called through the window,“I may be _childish_ but I can protect myself just fine. Don’t worry.”

She could almost laugh at herself for those last two words. Telling Lexa not to worry about her was basically telling her not to breath…and it was the same for her. Clarke knew she was being stupid, selfish even, but she couldn’t bring it in herself to care at the moment. Instead she slowly began to back out of her parking spot, Lexa still somewhat clinging to the window to try and get her to stop. When she pulled to a stop at the entrance to the street, waiting for the cars to clear, she met worried emerald eyes through her window.

“Just stop this, Clarke,” Lexa whispered.

Her blue eyes shimmered, barely holding back the tears, her mind wondering why the hell she was crying. _Damn pregnancy hormones._ Everything that she bottled up was slowly rising to the surface. But she wouldn’t break in front of Lexa. Not now. Not when she didn’t want her to know…

“I’ll be okay,” she repeated before slowly moving onto the road.

As she drove down the street she couldn’t stop her eyes from glancing back in her rearview mirror. Lexa threw her hands angrily, the word ‘fuck’ easily seen forming on her lips, before she was pulling keys from her pocket. A part of Clarke hoped that she would follow, that she could really explain herself to Lexa…but another part just hoped that she could be alone for a few minutes.

And she didn’t stop at the hospital, her coworkers probably wondering where she was almost an hour after her lunch break should have ended. She just kept driving.

And driving.

* * *

**Shift In POV (Lexa)**

“Fuck!”

Lexa tore her eyes away from Clarke’s swiftly disappearing car as she fumbled to pull her keys out of her pocket so she could follow her wife. Her hands shook. Thoughts and images of Niyalh’s hands on Clarke forming in her brain as she rushed over to her truck.

“Lexa!”

Anya’s voice stopped her in her tracks, halfway into stepping into her vehicle and zooming after the blonde.

“What?”

“That suspect from your robbery case was just brought in. He’s sitting in the interrogation room waiting so you can question him. Indra wants you on it asap,” Her sister said as she walked up to her truck.

Lexa looked between her keys and the road where Clarke had disappeared down,“Can’t she get Bellamy or you to do it? I have to deal with Clarke right now.”

“No, I’m sorry. It’s your case, not ours,” Anya shrugged apologetically,“What’s going on with Clarke? Is she okay?”

“She’s upset about the increase in officers. She stormed in yelling about how she only agreed to one and wouldn’t deal with three. One or none where her exact words. I told her no and she left. With no one with her.”

A light squeeze on her shoulder had her looking up into Anya’s eyes,“I’ll go find her. You go question your guy so you can leave as soon as possible. I’ll text you when I find her.”

Lexa nodded slowly, still not liking that she couldn’t go after the blonde herself,“Clarke should have gone back to work but you know how she is. She’s probably god knows where by now.”

“You let me worry about that right now, okay? I promise I’ll find her. You just go in and focus on that case right now. I’ll text you later,” Anya said as she pulled her away from her truck, shut the door, and pushed her towards the precinct.

She stood there for a moment watching as her sister walked over to her own vehicle.

“Anya!”

The older blonde glanced over her shoulder and locked eyes with Lexa.

“Thank you.”

Anya gave her that smirk that only she could make,“No problem.”

* * *

**Shift In POV (Clarke)**

Clarke hadn’t gotten as far as she had hoped she would. Something in the back of her mind wanted her to go to the beach house but she thought against it, knowing for a fact that it was much to far and dangerous. It was bad enough that she had left a worried and somewhat angry Lexa without a word of where she was going. It would only make it worse if she went as far as Carlsbad.

So she ended up in the first place she thought of. _Grounders_. Twirling her straw around in a tall glass of ice water, a squeezed lemon spinning around at the bottom. Her thoughts were all over the place. Anger, a little hurt, and…

She wasn’t ready to admit that feeling - _that fear_ \- to herself just yet. Didn’t want to.

Instead, Clarke tried to figure out just how she was going to get herself out of the hole that she just dug. How she was going to apologize the Lexa…along with the three officers she had ‘kinda’ threatened. Slender fingers skimmed along the condensation forming on the outside of her glass. A few drops slid to the surface of the table creating a ring around the glass and barely reflecting the blue hue of her eyes right back at her as she became lost in thought.

“Clarke?”

Her eyes jolted away from the water ring and met the wild brunette curls that stood next to her table. Luna smiled at her softly, a long island ice tea in hand, head titled to the side in question.

“What brings you here? Doesn’t look like you’re expecting any company and I’m sure you’re not here to drink,” Luna said with a sharp nod towards her stomach.

The blonde’s hands absentmindedly smoothed across her belly as a small bit of sad giggles rose in her chest,“No, not expecting anyone and definitely no drinking. Alcohol at least. I just…needed to be alone for a minute.”

“Oh,” Luna whispered as she looked towards the ground, hooking a wild curl behind her ear,“I guess I’ll stop bothering you then.”

“Wait,” Clarke called with an outstretched hand,“You’re not bothering me, Luna. It’s nice to see you outside of the doctor’s office.”

The brunette smiled warmly but she stayed rooted to her spot and Clarke knew she was waiting for permission.

“Please, sit.”

Luna took the seat across from her in the booth, drink landing on the table next to her own glass. They sat like that for a few moments. A comfortable silence stretching between them and not as awkward or tense as Clarke had originally thought it would have been.

“So…do you mind if I ask what’s going on? You look tired and stressed and I’m sure it’s not good for the twins,” Luna said, tone laced with concern, and Clarke remembered just how happy Luna had been for both her and Lexa when she handed them the ultrasound pictures.

Clarke nodded slowly, a sigh forming on her lips,“There’s just a lot going on right now. I’ve had a few things happen that I’m not really crazy about and I’ve handled it horribly and childishly and I’m only now really regretting it.”

“Is it about Lexa?”

“Partially…,” Clarke winced,“I mean…she’s just worried. Protective. I have security details because of…well I’m sure you already know, right?”

Luna nodded slowly.

“Well originally we agreed on one security detail until _she’s_ caught but today three of them magically showed up at my office door when I was leaving for my lunch break. I got angry, rushed over to the precinct and basically just lost it there. I got angry with Lexa and told her one officer or none. That was my deal. When she didn’t agree I left. Without a detail or her. No one,” Clarke said before taking a sip of her water,“And Lexa was right. I reacted childishly but I…”

She cast a quick glance up at Luna to see her listening intently, eyes filled with a hint of friendly concern.

“It’s not really about the number of officers…is it?” Luna questioned gently.

And that had Clarke’s fear surfacing. Full force and no longer able to hide.

“ _No_ ,” Clarke stressed,“Not really. It’s about the fact that it means someone else possibly putting their life on the line for mine. I don’t want Lexa putting my life in front of her own let alone another officer who might have a family or loved one waiting for them to come home at night. What am I supposed to do, how am I supposed to react, if one of them gets hurt or…killed protecting me? How am I supposed to live with that? What if it…what if it happens to Lexa?”

Luna was silent for some time, turning the confession and questions over and over in her head.

“I understand where you’re coming from, Clarke. Three is a lot,” Luna started,“But Lexa cares a great deal for you. Anyone can see that. I only ever really see you two when you come in for your appointments and just by that small amount of time that you’re up at my desk I can see that. It would be selfish of you to ask Lexa not to care, not to worry. It’s like asking her not to _love_ you.”

Luna’s words hit her deep. The unsettling thought that pushing away Lexa’s offered, although somewhat forced, protection through her fellow officers was like pushing away her love. It had her stomach tightening in knots, waves of nausea rolling along with them. The words were coming from someone who barely knew them as a couple…she could only imagine how Lexa was feeling right now. And it was only because she was stupid and stubborn and _childish_.

_So damn childish._

Clarke wanted to laugh at herself. She wished that she could erase the past two hours and just go back to her office and be okay with three officers that stood outside of her door. But her stubbornness made her to crazy stupid things that put herself and Lexa into situations like the one they were in now. She knew there was a lot of making up to do. A lot of apologizing. And probably kisses and late night belly talks to their Lil Bugs to make up for it.

“You’re right. I was just being childish,“Clarke repeated the word, somehow sure that if she said it so many times that it would make her feel as guilty as she deserved,“I just didn’t want to—.”

“Clarke!” Blue eyes snapped up to see Anya strutting towards her, a hint of rage and some concern in her step,“Are you crazy? Leaving without a detail _and_ not telling anyone where you’re going? Do you know how worried Lexa was when you left?”

“I know, Anya,” Clarke sighed as her sister-in-law reached her booth,“I needed some time to figure things out.”

“Yeah, because that looks like what you were doing here. Figuring things out,” Anya said with a glare towards Luna.

Clarke rolled her eyes at the older woman’s display of dislike,“How did you even know I was here?”

“I’ve got eyes everywhere, Clarke.”

The blonde followed a pointed a finger towards the bar of the club and saw Gustus smirking boldly in their direction. Clarke glared playfully at the man and stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to Anya.

“I’m guessing you’re here to take me back to Lexa or home?”

Anya was still eyeing Luna, who found her tea suddenly very interesting,“I’m here to make sure you don’t get your ass in trouble like you normally do.”

“I don’t get my ass in tro—,” Clarke was cut off by a small weight settling on her hand that rested on the table.

Luna gave her a pursed smile,“You should let Anya take you home. I think you should talk to Lexa about the things you told me. It’ll make you feel better and relieve some of that stress.”

Clarke could practically feel the fire of Anya’s glare that was settled on Luna’s hand on her’s. She was sure that somehow Lexa would just ‘magically’ find out about this very touch and end up having a _lovely_ discussion about Luna touching her. Lovely meaning backed into a wall and promises of spending a night in prison for touching her. Lexa could be a little over the top sometimes, not that she didn’t already know that. Clarke could just perfectly picture the eye roll that she just mentally did.

“You’re right. I’ll talk to her,” Clarke said before downing the rest of her water and standing,“Thank you, Luna. For listening.”

“No problem,” Luna said with a curt nod.

Anya said nothing as she gently placed a hand on Clarke’s upper back and began leading her toward the exit.

“Who was she?”

“A nurse from my obstetrician’s office. I’m sure we’ve said something about her before, right?”

“Not that I remember,” Anya said, holding the door open for them both,“I don’t know. Something just gives me a bad vibe.”

“From Luna? No. She’s too sweet.”

“It’s the sweet ones you have to watch, blondie,”Anya chuckled bitterly as she open the car door for Clarke,“I’m going to follow right behind you in my car. I’ll see you soon.”

Clarke contemplated her sister-in-law’s words the rest of the way home. Surely Luna wasn’t involved with Niylah in anyway…right?

* * *

Clarke and Anya are greeted by an excited Aries when they step through the door, but nothing more than a wagging tail and a few licks to their hands. Obedience classes were definitely paying off. The younger blonde excused herself upstairs to change out of her scrubs and into something a little more comfortable after a quick shower, the not-so-little shepherd following closely at her heels.

Aries took up his usual space at the open bathroom door as Clarke hopped in for a quick shower. The water helped ease the tension that had grown in her lower back and neck from the events of the day. Content sighs were the only things heard over the sound of the spray of water as the blonde continued to scrub the day away.

Once out the shower and dry Clarke purposely made her way over to Lexa’s side of their dresser where she knew her wife kept her oversized police academy t-shirts. Clarke wore them now more than Lexa herself because of her growing belly but she knew that she would have to force the woman to wear them a few times so she could get the smell of Lexa back into the fabric. She liked to burry her nose into the cotton whenever her wife was gone or at work so she could smell nothing but pure Lexa.

Clarke slipped one of the t-shirts over her head before reaching into her own drawer and donning a pair of panties and sleep shorts. After, she made quick work of detangling her wet golden locks and fixing it into a quick french braid, a few already-dried baby hairs escaping and framing her face. Just as she was about to leave the room and walk down to keep Anya company she caught sight of the picture frame resting on their dresser. The white frame held a picture of them at their wedding, a precious moment captured secretly by their photographer.

Clarke’s legs were locked around Lexa’s waist, her hands disappearing into brunette waves, both of them kissing like their was no tomorrow. The waves lapped at Lexa’s bare feet and wet pants but she was too busy with Clarke to care. Both of them had been surprised when they got the finished prints from their photographer and found that little gem hiding inside. It had easily become their favorite picture.

“That’s still my favorite picture of us,” A voice whispered behind her.

Clarke kept her back to her wife still not sure just how she was going to apologize for her latest behavior. Almost as if sensing the tension between them, Aries stood from his spot on the floor and slowly made his way out of the room but not before giving one quick lick to Lexa’s hand hanging at her side. She could feel Lexa’s emerald eyes scanning over her back taking in every inch of exposed skin was visible, checking for nonexistent wounds among other things.

She heard the shuffle of Lexa’s feet get closer but she felt her presence grow more than anything -her heat. The brunette stopped a few inches behind her, breathes barely ghosting over the exposed side of her neck and making her shiver. Lexa’s hands rose and carefully skimmed over the back of her arms, faintly brushing the uncovered skin that wasn’t covered by the sleeve of her shirt.

“Can I hold you?”

Clarke’s heart squeezed painfully as she turned in her spot. Blue met green in a clash of sadness and something else and Clarke felt that guilt rise in her chest again.

“You never have to ask for permission, Lexa,” Clarke whispered.

Lexa’s hands took her’s and pulled her close. Arms encircled her waist and held her firmly against the brunette’s strong body and Clarke could practically feel the tension under Lexa’s skin melt away.

“I didn’t want to assume…with you upset with me.”

Clarke sighed and pushed back a little so she could hold Lexa’s gaze,“I wasn’t mad…well I was for a second but I was…I was more scared. I _am_ scared, Lexa.”

Lexa’s brow furrowed,“What do you mean?”

“I’m scared, with so many people working to protect me, that someone’s going to get hurt. Because of me. For protecting me. I don't want that. It was bad enough that I had one person following me around but three. I can’t imagine if Niylah or someone else does something to hurt those three officers just to get to me. I don’t want that, Lex. I-I don’t want you hurt either,” Clarke sniffled, tears gathering in her eyes.

“Hey, hey. Babe, it’s okay. No one’s going to get hurt. _I’m_ not going to get hurt. Yes, there were a few times but I’m going to do my damn best to make sure that doesn’t happen again. Me nor anyone else is going to go anywhere. But you need to understand that we all chose to do this. Everyone who took a shift to watch you was _asked_ not _forced_. They did it because they wanted to. Because they care for you like family, Clarke.”

“I know they do. I know. And I acted childishly, like you said,” Clarke repeated for what she knew was the thousandth time that day,“I tried to hide my real emotions because I was scared and I took it out on you and everyone else when all you were trying to do was make sure I was safe. And I just walked out and left. Made you all worry. I’m sorry.”

“I know you are, Clarke but you have to trust us when we say we know what we’re doing. We understand the position we are putting ourselves into if we need to protect you from her. You were right when you said I should have talked to you first about upping the detail and I’m sorry about that but I’m not going to say I’m sorry for trying to protect you. As long as you have that ring on your finger and you’re here next to me you’re mine to protect. To love. I’m going to do everything I can to keep you safe even if that means you get upset with me in the process,” Lexa whispered before letting her eyes fall to the swell of her stomach where they were now rubbing against,“I’d rather you upset with me than…than—.”

“Shh, Lexa,” Clarke hushed her as the brunette’s voice broke and she pulled her closer,“I’m not upset. I honestly don’t know why I reacted like I did. Why I didn’t tell you how I really felt from the beginning. I guess I’m really as stubborn as everyone says.”

Lexa sighed into her hair, a small chuckle following along with it.

“You are, you stubborn ass.”

Clarke responded with a giggle of her own, happy that they were falling back into their normal teasings. She leaned back in Lexa’s hold and tilted her head to the side as she studied her wife’s face.

“We’re okay, right?”

Lexa’s eyes roamed her face as she tucked a loose strand of golden curls behind her ear,“Yeah, we’re fine. We’ll always be fine.”

The blonde sucked in a deep calming breath and let her hands smooth over the crisp white button down adorning Lexa’s figure. Her fingers played over the buttons as she nervously pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Now, about the officers.”

“Clarke,” Lexa sighed.

“Two, Lexa. No more…please.”

The detectives arms tightened around her as she closed her eyes and slumped her shoulders,“Fine. Two officers. But if something happens, we get a lead, or something else that may make everything more dangerous than it already is we’re going back to three. No questions.”

“I can deal with that,” Clarke said with a nod as she rose and placed a chaste kiss to her wife’s lips.

Emerald eyes slowly became visible, staring down at Clarke with some much emotion that it almost overwhelmed her. Lexa leaned forward, brushing her nose gently along the blonde’s as she continued to stare.

“You’re going to be the reason I have grey hairs before I’m forty,” Lexa said with a teasing shove of her nose.

Clarke giggled, her hands entangling in brunette waves,“No, that’ll be our Lil Bugs’ job.”

She could feel the smile on Lexa’s lips as they brushed against her own. Almost as if they knew they were being talked about Clarke gasped as she felt a two light kicks against her stomach. The blonde quickly moved her wife’s hand down so she could feel the movements along with her. Her heart soared as she saw nothing but awe and love glimmer deep within Lexa’s eyes as she focused on her belly.

More than likely sensing the family moment happening without him, Aries came jogging into the room where he moved between them, snout poking gently at Clarke’s belly. Clarke was herself was in awe as Lexa fell to her knees, hands cradling the sides of her tummy and pressing a kiss to it before looking at the shepherd.

“You’ll help me protect them, right buddy?”

Surprisingly a little whispered bark came from Aries as he licked at Lexa’s cheek before nuzzling her belly once again. Clarke felt a soft flutter against where Aries’ nose was pressed and let out a loud laugh. Lexa own laughter followed her’s as Aries sneezed from the soft bump against his nose, head tilting as he sniffed against her belly once again. Clarke let her fingers graze behind his ears knowing it was his favorite place to be scratched.

The growing family moved over to the bed so they could continue to press against Clarke’s tummy and feel the active little souls under it. With each touch, caress, and press of a wet nose Clarke felt her heart expanded more and more, to a point where she was sure it would explode. Upon seeing the protectiveness in Lexa’s eyes as she played with her belly Clarke knew that she should expect more days like today. Where the detective took drastic measures to keep her safe. But Clarke knew that she would react differently next time. That she would take into account on how Lexa felt, her fears, and _talk_ to her before doing something like she did today.

Yes, it had only been about an hour of no one knowing where she was or who she was with but hearing Lexa’s words made her realize that a lot could happen in such a short time.

But right now, she’d let that wash away, save it for tomorrow.

Here, in this very moment, she was happy - _safe_ \- with her little family.

And she had Lexa and so many others to thank for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter there will be a little more on just why Lexa upped her security. And a little bonding between Clarke and Anya. Then there's going to be a little time jump that I'm really excited about because it'll start pushing us on our way towards the climax of the story so be prepared! It'll move fast after that! 
> 
> Until next time, Lovelies!
> 
> Love to all! 
> 
> Xoxo


	16. 'N'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's reasoning for Clarke's increase in security is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO sorry. I've been completely busy AND I've had a bit of trouble writing this chapter for LM. It's been sitting in my computer for about two months now and I could never get the process going to finish because I just wasn't in it. BUT, even though it's probably not that good of a chapter and not as long as I usually make my chapters, I'm back with an update! Life's been crazy and I'll be leaving for vacation next week so I've had a lot to do before then! Thank you to all of you who have stuck through with the wait and I hope to bring the next chapter to you a little faster than this one! Again, I'm SO sorry! :)

There was another few minutes of playing with Clarke’s belly before the twins settled down, probably tired from all the moving and tiny pokes. Lexa continued to caress the bump long after they stayed still, much too entranced to remove herself.

“Why don’t we go downstairs and I’ll make some dinner?” Clarke asked as she stroked her wife’s cheek,“Besides, Anya’s still down there.”

Lexa ghosted her hand across her bump once more before pulling away and standing, holding out a hand to help her up as well.

“If we must,” Lexa feigned disappointment.

“You know as well as I do that if we stay up here any longer than we won’t hear the end of it from your sister,” Clarke giggled as she stood.

The brunette rolled her eyes before leading her by the small of her back out of their bedroom. Aries followed closely, his head brushing Clarke’s fingers every so often. There was a small bundle of warmth that spread through her heart every time she felt his soft fur. She would never regret picking him up in the parking lot. Never.

As they descended the stairs a mouthwatering smell hit their noses. Clarke’s stomach grumbled loudly and she couldn’t help the blush that crept up her neck at Lexa’s small giggle.

“I guess someone’s hungry?” She asked, running a hand over her howling belly.

“Hey,” Clarke playfully swatted her hand,“I’m eating for three here. I’m never not hungry.”

Lexa shook her head and held her hands up in defense,“You’re right. Well, let’s get you three fed before you try to take a chunk out of me.”

Blue eyes rolled teasingly as Clarke let Lexa pull her towards where Anya was standing dishing three plates of food. The older Woods smirked at them both as she finished with the plates and handed them off.

“About time you both came back down. I thought I’d go ahead and make some dinner. Figured you’d both be tired after today.”

Clarke smiled softly,“Thank you, Anya. We really appreciate it.”

Anya waved her off.

“No big deal. Just don’t tell Raven. She’ll yell and ask why I never cook for her.”

Lexa chuckled behind Clarke as they walked over to the dining room table. Dinner was, thankfully, not as awkward as Clarke imagined it would have been. What with the agitation that she had caused the two sisters earlier. The room was filled with light chatter about anything and everything. Even Anya asking how Lexa’s robbery case was going.

“He confessed within five minutes of me interrogating him,” Lexa said as she finished off her food,“The evidence was too substantial. There was no way he was walking out of that room without handcuffs, confession or not.”

“The family get their stuff back?” Clarke asked.

“Most of it. There were a few pieces of jewelry he pawned off that we weren’t able to recover but we found everything else right where he said it was. Store shed facility right on the edge of the city. Gave us the key and everything.”

Anya snorted,“Let me guess. The DA offered him a plea deal if he confessed, right?”

“Yup. He’ll be facing up to four years prison time, since it’s his third robbery, with the option of parol pending good behavior,” Lexa said, leaning back in her chair and patting Aries on the head as he came to sit next to her.

Clarke shook her head and stood from her chair slowly gathering the dishes from the table.

“Maybe this time he’ll learn his lesson.”

Anya moved from her own chair and took the dishes from Clarke’s hands.

“Not all criminals learn. They just keep doing wrong over and over until they’re caught.”

“She’s right,” Lexa said lowly, eyes downcast,“They just don’t stop until they get what they want.”

Clarke and Anya shared a look. They knew by Lexa’s tone that she was thinking about Niylah.

Lexa sighed before rolling her shoulders and standing up, cutting off anything that her sister or wife would have responded with,“I’m going to take Aries outside. Maybe play fetch or something.”

Both women watched as Lexa pushed back the swirling emotions in her eyes and began messing with Aries and getting him excited. Neither moved from their spot halfway to the kitchen as Lexa ran out the backdoor with the shepherd hot on her heels, ready to catch the ball that magically appeared in her hand.

Blue eyes moved from her wife to her sister-in-law who simply shook her head softly and moved into the kitchen. Clarke spared one last glance at Lexa before following behind Anya. The older woman was already beginning to wash the dishes but Clarke simply shoved her out the way to take her place.

“You cooked. The least I can do is clean.”

Anya opened her mouth to retort but was shushed with a simple finger near her lips.

“Don’t even use the ‘you’re pregnant so you should be resting’ line on me. I’m carrying two babies not nuclear bombs that will explode at any given moment. Standing and doing some dishes for five minutes won’t hurt me.”

“Let me at least dry them,” Anya laughed.

Clarke smiled fondly and handed over a dish towel that sat next to the sink. They quickly fell into a smooth rhythm; Clarke washing and rinsing a dish and handing it over to Anya to dry who then placed it on the counter to be put away. Every so often Clarke would glance out the window over the sink and spot Lexa running around with Aries. Each time she caught sight of them her heart would flutter and a smile would touch her lips.

“You know there’s a reason she upped your security,” Anya’s voice startled her slightly.

Soapy hands dropped a plate into the sink and gripped the edge firmly while locking eyes with the older Woods sister.

“W-what do you mean?”

Anya peered at her from the corner of her eyes before moving to look back out the window,“There was a call earlier today. Just at the start of our shifts. She and Bellamy were the first to arrive.”

Clarke’s heart beat wildly, waiting to hear what had caused her wife’s increase in security. She knew it couldn’t have been good.

“When I got there with Lincoln, Lexa was…,” Anya paused as if trying to find the gentlest way to describe what had occurred,“There was a woman, she was pregnant and…”

“And what, Anya?”

“There was so much blood. Lexa was covered in it. Bellamy was trying to pull her away because there wasn’t anything they could do but she wouldn’t. When I got closer that’s when I noticed,” Anya turned and looked at her,“She was blonde, Clarke. She looked so much like you. And she was also pregnant with twins and someone just… _took_ them _out_ of her and left them next to her to die. I knew Lexa was in shock because the first thing I knew that would have come to her head was you when she saw the bodies.”

Clarke digested the information, watery blue eyes darting out the window at the sound of Aries’ barks and Lexa’s laughter. She tried not to imagine her wife covered in blood and desperately trying to save an already dead woman who she may have thought was her upon first glance. Before she could stop it there was a flash of two tiny bodies, both curled into each other and laying helplessly on the ground.

The sudden image had her stomach churning and she barely made it two steps towards the trashcan before she was on her knees and vomiting. The sound of a breaking dish let her know that Anya had abandoned whatever she was drying to fall at her side and move her hair back and rub her back. Tears stung her eyes as the fluid rushed up her throat once again and left her in a fit of coughs trying to catch her breath.

“Clarke!”

Anya’s hands quickly disappeared only to be replaced by Lexa’s familiar ones. Both sisters were kneeled at her side and Clarke could hear Lexa asking Anya what had happened.

“I told her, Lexa. Everything that happened today.”

She could practically hear the growl slip from Lexa’s lips,“Why would you tell her?! I told you I wanted to talk to her about it when I was ready!”

“It wasn't my place, I know. But Clarke needed to know! She deserved to know!”

“Whatever! We’ll talk about it later. Just call an ambulance.”

Clarke shook her head, a hand coming to rest on Lexa’s bicep,“No. No, I’m fine.”

Lexa smoothed back her hair and held her clammy cheeks.

“You’re not fine, Clarke. You’re clammy and a little warm.”

“It’s fine, Lexa. I…I just saw flashes from what Anya told me and I couldn’t stop it. It’s okay now. It’s passed.”

Lexa looked over her face worriedly before turning a glare towards her sister.

“I know you were just trying to help but I really didn’t want to explain everything today with all the stress she’s been through.”

Anya glanced down at her hands that sat upturned in her lap,“I didn’t tell her everything.”

“You mean the…?”

“Yeah,” Anya nodded.

Clarke looked between them both, her stomach seemingly settled for the time being.

“The what?”

Lexa and Anya looked at each other skeptically, both of them obviously debating if they should tell her _everything_.

“If you don’t tell me you’re just going to make me go the extra mile to find out and you know I will,” Clarke warned.

“Why don’t you and Lexa move to the living room and I’ll clean this up while you both talk,” Anya suggested hastily.

Lexa nodded slowly before carefully helping Clarke from the floor. Aries trotted along next to them as Clarke allowed Lexa to lead her into the living room. Lexa lowered her to the couch, taking extra caution not to jolt her too much should she feel sick again. Instead of sitting next to her, Lexa sat opposite of Clarke on the coffee table, hands reaching out to gently take her’s.

“Tell me what happened, Lexa.”

“We got the call only thirty minutes into our shift. Dispatch said someone had stumbled upon the woman behind a dumpster when they made a trash run. There wasn’t any mention of the…babies’ bodies before we got there. Apparently the witness didn’t see them because after seeing the woman they just ran to get help. When we got there and I saw the body,” Lexa hesitated, head turning to the side and jaw clenching,“I couldn’t see her face. All I saw was blonde hair and blood and the t-twins. I thought the worst. I thought _she_ got you, Clarke.”

Clarke placed her hands against Lexa’s cheeks and turned her eyes back to her.

“I know you were scared, that it shocked you, but it wasn’t me. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

Lexa nodded, hands moving up Clarke’s arms and slowly trailing up her her neck and cupping her jaw.

“I couldn’t move. I didn’t know what to make of it. We weren’t supposed to move the body until the medical examiner arrived but I couldn’t. I had to know…if it was you. If I had really lost you. If it was the twins laying there. I think I fell into an almost relieved shock when I rolled her over and discovered it wasn’t you,” Lexa paused, lips pursed,“But I became even more shocked when I saw what was on her stomach.”

Blue eyes searched Lexa’s face,“What was it, Lex?”

“There was an ’N’ carved into her stomach, just above where her killer cut into her to take the babies out. I just know it had to be Niylah. By that time Bellamy was trying to pull me away because he knew what I was thinking and knew he needed to get me away from it. That’s when Anya and Lincoln showed up with the rest of the squad. It’s all pretty much a blur after that. I just remember walking into Indra’s office in clean clothes and telling her we needed to up your security. She said after learning about the murder and it’s details that she agreed. And then a few hours later you showed up.”

“Lexa…,” Clarke whispered,“If I had known I wouldn’t have…I wouldn’t have made such a scene. Why didn’t you just tell me from the beginning?”

“I was planning on telling you after work. I know the hospital makes you stressed sometimes and I didn’t want to add more to that until I knew you could handle it. Not be overwhelmed by it,” Lexa said, leaning forward and resting her forehead against Clarke’s.

“But you shouldn’t have to worry about that. I know the doctor wants me as stress free as possible but I don’t want you to think that you need to wait to tell me something that obviously scared you because you’re worried about my stress. I’m going to be stressed regardless until she’s caught and there’s nothing you can do to help that. I want you to come to me if there’s something you need to tell me or talk to me about, not hide it because you think I’ll break.”

Lexa sighed,“I know. I know. But you know I can’t help that. You’re my first concern in this world. You and our baby. If I can shoulder the burdens to keep you both safe and healthy than I will…at least for a little while. But, I promise, from now on I’ll talk with you. I’ll share whatever’s bothering me with you before just bottling it all up and waiting until I think you can handle it.”

“That’s all I ask,” Clarke smiled,“I don’t need you having anymore trouble sleeping than you already are now.”

“What?”

“I know you’ve been having trouble sleeping, Lexa. I’ve got two kids constantly sitting on my bladder all night. I’m in and out the bathroom at least three times a night and it’s not hard to notice you missing from the bed.”

Lexa leaned away from Clarke, green eyes peering down at her feet.

“It’s not that bad. It was only a few times. The dreams…sometimes they’re too real. I see the same thing over and over every time.”

“What do you see?”

The detective’s eyes jumped up to Clarke’s face, throat bobbing with a harsh swallow at the innocent question.

“Niylah, you. It’s always the car chase. But instead of me getting swiped with a knife it’s you getting stabbed by Niylah and I’m just standing there watching. Couldn’t do anything. And then I just wake up. It doesn’t happen as often now as it did before though.”

Clarke lifted a hand to her wife’s face and gently stroked the slightly dark circles under her eyes with her thumb,“You’ve got to tell me these things, Lex. We need not to keep anything from each other anymore. Whether it’s something like a dream or something that happened at work, we need to tell each other. If I promise to do that, can you?”

“Yeah,” Lexa nodded slowly,“I promise. No more keeping secrets. Everything’s discussable and whatever the issue we’ll work it out together.”

A smile tugged at Clarke’s lips,“And, even though we’ve already discussed this, no more increase in security unless absolutely necessary _and_ after we’ve both talked about it.”

“You’re not going to let me live that down for a while, are you?”

“Not a chance.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and not the greatest, I know, but it's something. And it's actually been a little more than two months since I started this chapter. The actual date was Nov. 30th. *hides* I'm horrible...MORE SOON! I will not give up on this story or any of my others for that matter! I'm going to TRY and possibly update my other stories before I leave but I'm not sure how well that will work out with all the last minute planning and work that I have. Maybe at least one other story updated. Any requests for a specific one? ;)
> 
> Until next time, Lovelies!
> 
> Love to all!
> 
> Xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! So beyond excited to finally begin writing LP's sequel! Can't wait to work on the rest and be able to read all your thoughts in the comments! it's the thing I love most about writing! Being able to read what you all think about my stories is what keeps me writing! 
> 
> Until next chapter! 
> 
> Love to all! 
> 
> xoxo
> 
> P.S. If you haven't seen it already, I've posted a new story called Captured Memories! Please feel free to check it out anytime! You might like it! ;)


End file.
